Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow: The First Legend
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The adventure of Kanto, of the legendary Trainers. I hope you enjoy this fiction of adventure, humor and romance
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of a Journey:

**This story is my version of the games of the first generation of Pokémon. I hope you give this fanfiction a chance. I hope you enjoy this story.**

At Pallet Town:

"This is the day…" The a boy who had just become 12 years old said to himself. He put on his red hat with the white semi-circle on the front. His red-brownish eyes glanced towards his mirror, showing him the spiky dark-brown coming off his cap, and the clothes he was wearing at the moment: the red and white jacket with short sleeves and the white collar, the large cream bag on his shoulders, the blue jeans, the black t-shirt he wore underneath his opened jacket, and the sneakers. "I'm off to my big adventure!" He said to himself, with a determined smile.

He walked downstairs, and saw his mom, stirring some sort of bowl. Maybe it was cake mixing, as usual. "Good morning Red. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks mom." He answered, as she smooched her son's cheek. He blushed a bit.

"What's with the blush, Red? Embarrassed of your mom kissing your cheek?"

"A bit, yeah." Red answered. He then was lightly punched on the back of his head, making him sweatdrop and smile awkwardly. "Well, I'm off to my adventure mom."

"Ok, but be careful honey."

"Ok mom. I'll be back before you'll know it!"

"And a cake will be waiting for you." She answered, as he opened the door. He closed it behind him, smiling towards the sky. He said goodbye to his house and dashed towards the road, but he suddenly heard an elder yell.

"HEY! WAIT! DON'T GO THERE!" Red almost fell. He turned around and saw an elder man approaching him, running.

"What? Why?!"

"It's not safe! Wild Pokémon can pop out at any second!"

Red made a skeptical look, and glanced at the tall grass, sweatdropping. "What, they're ninjas? I think I would be able to see them."

"Believe me, it isn't as simple as it seems." The elder man sighed. "Anyway, you need your own Pokémon for your protection."

"I… guess you're right." Red agreed. "But where do I get a Pokémon?"

"I might have an idea where." The elder man answered with a smirk. "Please follow me to my lab."

"Wait a minute… You're the old man scientist of the town, aren't you? Professor Oak, right?" Red asked, making the professor sweatdrop.

"Oi, oi, don't call me old, I'm just 54." Professor Oak replied, turning his back to Red. "You're Red, right? Your mom talks about you all the time when she comes by my lab."

"How come the two of us never crossed paths?" Red asked, following the Professor through the small town.

"It's as puzzling as why a Slowpoke evolves when a Shellder bites its tail." Professor Oak admitted, finding it odd as well. After all, Red had lived his whole life in Pallet Town, which wasn't that big to begin with. Maybe it was from spending too much time with his mother.

They entered the Professor's Lab, which seemed deserted for the exception of the Professor, Red, and the mysterious boy, standing by the table.

"Who's…?"

"It's my grandson, Green. He just returned from studying Pokémons overseas. He has a high IQ to be honest."

Red approached the kid wearing a purple sweater, a pendant, a pair of dark trousers and brown boots. He smiled at the stranger. "Nice to meet you, Green. I'm Red." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Save it. I don't shake hands with simple rookies who think they're some sort of Pokémon specialist, but don't even know that they should have a Pokémon before they run off to the grass." Green's small speech made Red sweatdrop.

"Oi, oi, no need to be like that." Red sighed. Then, the Professor called their attention.

"If I may get your attention, here are three Poké Balls. Each one of you can pick one and only one, and you'll be partners with the Pokémon inside the one you chose."

"How there are only three?" Red asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see…"

"He's old." Green stated, interrupting his grandpa, making Red chuckle a bit. "He went to get these Pokémons specially for young Trainers, but in his old age, it isn't easy to get more than just a few."

"Thanks Green. I guess…" the professor replied, sweatdropping. "Anyways, Green, here is yours, which you have already asked in advance." The professor said, handing the Poké Ball in the middle to his grandson. "What about you, Red?"

"Well…" Red stared at the round Poké Balls, and then noticed that the one on the right started shaking a bit. It then opened.

"Bulbasaur!" the little quadruped being said, with a sharp smile, hopping onto the floor.

"Bulbasaur, how many times have I told you not to get out of the Poké Ball on your own?!" The professor shouted.

"Such wildness." Green sighed. But Red, on the other hand, was smilling like a little child.

"Wow! A Bulbasaur! I never saw one of these in real life!" Red started pettiung the little Pokémon, which made him smile.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur!" he laughed.

"It seems you and Bulbasaur can become friends very easily." Professor Oak stated, as Red placed Bulbasaur in his arms and stood up.

"May I keep this Bulbasaur?" Red asked, with a childish smile, and the Bulbasaur had a similar expression. The professor couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"Of course. After all, that was the objective, wasn't it?"

Red took Bulbasaur's Poké Ball and saved it in his belt, but kept Bulbasaur out of it.

"By the way, I have something more for you two." The professor moved towards the table and picked up two little boxes with 5 empty Poké Balls each, and two strange red devices. "These are Poké Balls for your future Pokémon and a Pokédex."

"A Pokédex?" Red asked, saving the Poké Balls on his belt, while green took the device into his hands. Red did the same afterwards.

"It's a device to analyze Pokémons. Gramps wants to know everything about every Pokémon out there, and spent years developing this device. It wouldn't be grateful not to accept it." Green stated.

"hmm… Can I try this on you, Bulbasaur?"

"Bul!" he answered, saying yes. Red opened the device and pointed it at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy."

Red was amazed by the information. Green opened his Poké Ball and let out his little orange Pokémon.

"Charmander-Char!"

"Let' see…" Green tried his Pokédex on his Pokémon.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

Green the withdrew Charmander and saved his Pokédex in his pocket, turning his back to the Professor and Red, and walking away. "See ya, Gramps."

"Wait a minute there!" Red shouted, making Green turn to him. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Why? You're a simple rookie."

"Just like you."

Green glared at Red. "Did you call me rookie…?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Yeah. After all, you're just getting a Pokémon now, like me."

"That's it. Outside, now!"

Green and Red left the lab, along with the Professor. Green sent in his Charmander, and Bulbasaur was ready to rumble.

"Ready?" Red asked, anxious for his first Pokémon battle.

"I was born ready. Charmander, Fire Spin!"

"Char!" Charmander jumped and flipped twice, opening his mouth. He then released a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Bulbasaur.

"Block it with that rock over there with Vine Whip!" Red requested. Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and wrapped around a large rock, which he hurled, in order to stop the flame. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" Razor-sharp leaves came out from under Bulbasaur's bulb and flew towards the opponent.

"Flamethrower, go!" Charmander released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Bulbasaur's leaves, burning them up.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander!"

The two Pokémons growled at one another.

"We need something stronger to beat him. Even if with type disadvantage." Red said to himself, but he then noticed small particles of light being absorbed into Bulbasaur's bulb. He then came up with a plan. "Use Vine Whip to tie him up!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used his vines and wrapped them around Charmander's limbs and tail.

"Flamethrower!"

"SolarBeam!"

Charmander released a stream of fire from his mouth, while Bulbasaur fired a golden beam from his bulb. The attacks collided, creating a strong explosion, which made both of them faint.

"Bulbasaur! Are you ok?!" Red quickly went over to his Pokémon and picked him up, checking on him. Green simply withdrew Charmander.

"I'm off. See ya, Gramps." Green simply walked away, leaving his family member and Red alone. While his expression seemed skeptical at first, he cracked a little smile of enthusiasm. "Maybe he might be a real challenge." He said to himself, referring to Red.

"What a jerk." Red commented.

"Excuse him. He was raised in a way that made him turn arrogant in a way." The Professor justified.

"Doesn't matter."

"Uh?"

"He might be a jerk, but he's my rival! Isn't that right, Bulbasaur?" Red asked to his little friend. Bulbasaur nodded, and the two of them looked towards the sky, appreciating the wind blowing against them.

Pokémons of the day:

Bulbasaur - Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb, Sweet Scent, PoisonPowder, and Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire a powerful SolarBeam.

Charmander - Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes.

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and hope you're eager for more. Red and Green will develop their rivalry to the next level soon. Well…**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 2 – The First Catch:

**Well, Red just started his adventure, but until when will his first day lead him to?**

At Pallet Town:

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur!"

"Wow, you sure seem enthusiastic." Red spoke to Bulbasaur, walking through Pallet Town. "Maybe you're just as excited as I am for starting a new adventure, isn't that right?"

Bukbasaur nodded. "Bulbasaur!"

"Hey, this is my house. Do you want to rest for a bit before we continue? You could meet my mom and eat some cake."

"Bul!"

Red entered the house. "I'm home for a while."

"So early? I thought you said you could travel on your own." His mother said, with a cake in her hands.

"I just had a battle and wanted Bulbasaur to rest."

"Bulbasaur?" his mom asked, looking down towards the floor. She then met the cute little smiling Pokémon that said hi to her.

"Bulba!"

"He's so cute! Kawai, kawai, kawai!" Red's mom said, picking Bulbasaur and hugging him. Bulbasaur and Red both smiled, sweatdropping.

After that, Red and Bulbasaur ate some birthday cake together. Right after that, Red said farewell again and dashed out of his house towards the Route. After a short and calm walk, he reached Viridian City. He looked at the Gym that was famous for being the strongest Gym of Kanto.

"I only have one Pokémon and I've only started my journey now. I don't think I should even be approaching a Gym, rather the strongest one." Red said to himself, sweatdropping. "It's locked, anyway…" he said, to himself again, noticing the big padlock on the Gym's doors.

He continued walking through the rather small city, until he came across a woman and an elder man. The woman seemed worried, but the man was sat down, in the middle of the only passage outside of town through the north, with a determined look, legs crossed, and a bottle of soda right next to him.

"Please, mister, please don't…"

"I don't care what anyone says! I won't let any kid pass by me!"

"Why not?!" Red asked, barging into the conversation himself by accident.

"Kids nowadays don't even know how to catch a simple Pokémon! How else do you expect me to act?!"

Red sweatdropped. "Oi, oi, I can catch a Pokémon!"

"Oh, you say you can do it, uh? Then catch that Weedle over there!" the old man took a big sip from his Soda bottle and pointed towards the Weedle that was crawling around the grass.

"Weedle, Wee!"

"A Weedle?" Red asked himself, taking out his Pokédex.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies."

"Wee?" Weedle noticed the voice coming from Red's direction, and Red immediately took his Poké all from his belt.

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said, landing on the ground.

"Weedle!" Weedle, in thought of harm, jumped up and pointed his stinger at Bulbasaur, which started to glow purple.

"Vine Whip, let's go!"

"Bulba!" Two dark green vines came from underneath Bulbasaur's bulb and wrapped at Weedle's tail, making him stop his attack. Weedle became wide-eyed and started moving quickly to the sides, trying to free himself, sweating bullets, as Bulbasaur laughed at his actions.

"Tackle, let's go!" Bulbasaur put Weedle above and dropped him. Then, he tackled his body with his head, sending him away.

"Wee!" Weedle quickly crawled towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur already had the vines prepared, but this time Weedle managed to dodge them and crawl underneath Bulbasaur. There, Weedle stabbed him with his purple-glowing horn, making Bulbasaur suffer and step back. Weedle exited from between Bulbasau'r front legs.

"Bulbasaur! Are you ok?!"

"Bul…" Bulbasaur nodded, saying yes, trying to disguise his pain the best he could.

"Wee!" Weedle jumped and suddenly, the stinger on his tail began to glow white and it extended. He slashed Bulbasaur with it, making another strong move, Bug Bite.

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Bul!" Bulbasaur landed quickly and launched two spinning razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb, which flew towards Weedle and slashed him, making him step back.

"Solarbeam, let's go!" Red yelled, as Bulbasaur began to absorb sunlight with his bulb. Weedle stood back up, struggling, and then looked at Bulbasaur, becoming wide-eyed on how powerful the next attack would be, even though Weedle had a strong resistance to it. Bulbasaur fired a golden beam, which made a direct hit on Weedle. "Let's do this!" Red quickly took an empty Poké Ball into his hand and threw it at Weedle. The Poké Ball hit the little Pokémon and opened, absorbing him into it. Red withdrew Bulbasaur and picked up the Poké Ball containing Weedle. "May I go now?"

"Hmmm….." The elder man took another sip. "It was just a Weedle after all. It isn't exactly the most amazing thing to do. But, that is the only thing I asked you to do, and I was amazed by the way you handled things. I'll let you pass."

"Thank you, oji-san." Red replied, waving his hand and walking away. He looked up at the sky and watched a flock of Pidgeys flying through the blue sky. "I wonder if… the rest of my adventure will be just as exciting as what just happened was." Red asked himself. He adjusted his cap and ran off towards the nearest city, ending up on arriving at it: Pewter City.

Pokémon of the Day:

Weedle - Weedle isn't very powerful, but it can spit a sticky thread to entangle its foes. It can also use one of its two stingers to poison a foe. Weedle also possesses an acute sense of smell, and can distinguish different types of leaves just by sniffing them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chap- what? Why can't Red have a Weedle on his team? But anyways, I hope you'll read the next chapter, the first Gym Battle ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 3 – The First Gym:

**Red just finished catching his first Pokémon, but is he ready for a Gym? Let's find out!**

At Pewter City's Poké Center:

"Here you go sir. Your two Pokémons are fully healed now." Said the Nurse Joy, handing Red his two Poké Balls.

"Thank you." Red replied, turning to the side. He opened the Poké Balls, letting out his two companions.

"Bulba!"

"Wee!"

"Well, Bulbasaur, Weedle, were going to the Gym. What do you two say?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur seemed positive, but Weedle seemed to be a bit bored. "Bul?"

"Weedle…" Weedle answered, sighing, bored out of his life.

"Hehe…" Red laughed, atdropping. "Well, it seems you two are up for the challenge. Return." He said, withdrawing both of them back to the Poké Balls.

He dashed out of the Poké Center and quickly arrived at the Gym. It wasn't as big as the Viridian Gym, but it was still grand. He admired it and after about 2 minutes, he decided to enter it.

The room was dark. "Hey, what's with the lighting?!"

"Sorry, sorry, I leaned into the switch and now I can't find it."

"Do you need help?"

"Some, please."

It was total darkness inside the Gym. Red leaned his hand into the wall and started following it, trying to find the so called switch. Until he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, my bad." Red replied.

"Where is the heck of that switch?"

"How did you even lose sight of it in the first place?"

"I tripped and fell, and during the fall, I pushed the switch and then I was lost. What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Red. What about you?"

"I'm Brock, The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! Sorry about the enthusiasm, but I get carried away some times."

"I understand. Well, nice meeting you, Brock. Now… Here!" Red managed to find and press the switch, making the lights turn on again. Red was right in front of who he considered to be a stranger: a teenager, not much older than him, with spiky brown hair, indescribably funny thin eyes, wearing black trainers, brown large trousers, and a short sleeved jacket with black sleeves, black body with the shoulder area and pocket's outlines orange, with a strange circular collar.

They were right in front of each other, and because of the scare, they jumped back, but then they remembered what it had just happened.

"Umm… Hi."

"Hi. You must be Red, live and in colors." Brock joked. Red looked up and down at him. "Something wrong?"

"You seemed older, but you're about my age. I thought Gym Leaders would all be some kind of old adult."

"I'm just 13 years old, but I've been training for 3 years now, so you can see how strong I can be."

"True, I can't protest against that. Well, I'm here to challenge you for the Gym Badge!" Red said, pointing at Brock, acting more confident. Brock was surprised at first, but then smiled and nodded.

Red and Brock moved to the center of the rock-made Gym, where the large battlefield was found, a simple field with some rocks spread around.

"The rules for this challenge are simple: it's a two-on-two battle, the first Trainer to have both of his Pokémons fainted loses, and I'm not allowed to switch out and I'll always send the Pokémon first. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then let's start! Go, Geodude!" Brock threw his Poké Ball, which opened, letting out his small but violent Pokémon.

Red took out his Pokédex and analyzed the new Pokémon. New to him, of course.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily. It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight."

"Go, Weedle!" Red sent in his most recent Pokémon to the field.

"Weedle."

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

Geodude floated towards Weedle, headfirst, as Weedle's head sting began to glow purple. Hen, both of them clashed against each other, bashing their heads, but Weedle was immediately thrown away.

"Weeee!"

"Weedle, Bug Bite, let's go!"

"Wee!" Weedle turned during the fall and landed on his multiple feet and then he jumped towards Geodude. The sting on his tail began to glow yellowish-white and he flipped frontwards, scratching Geodude's face, making him back off a bit.

"Geodude, Rollout!" Brock commanded, continuing the battle. Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled towards Weedle, with incredible speed and power.

"Hide!" Red quickly responded. Weedle quickly hid behind a rock in the middle of the field. Geodude crashed against it, but was thrown up in the air, making Weedle safe and out of danger. Geodude then uncurled.

"Geodude, Rock Polish and Defense Curl!"

"Geo!" Geodude's eyes flashed red, and his body began to glow slightly red. He then crossed his arms across his face and a yellow outline appeared around his body. He then floated down to the ground.

"Rollout! Technique: _Sūpāmegarōruauto_!"

"Super-Mega Rollout?!" Red asked, not understanding what Brock just had said. Geodude began to roll with incredible speed and power, with an orange aura around him, towards Weedle. "Weedle, hide behind a rock again!"

"Wee!" Weedle jumped, hiding behind a rock again. But this time, Geodude broke through the rock and hit Weedle with incredible strength, making Weedle heavily damaged, but still ok. "Wee..."

"What was that?!"

"That was a Technique." Brock answered.

"A Technique?"

"Yes. A Technique is a combination of simple attacks to make an even stronger attack. This term was invented by the Gym Leaders after all, so it's no surprise you haven't heard about it." Brock explained. Red then started thinking about this "Technique" thing.

"Hmm... Weedle, String Shot!" Red was still planning something in his head, but needed something to stop Geodude for a while. Weedle pulled back his head and fired a thin stream of sticky white string from his mouth, which, when it hit Geodude, wrapped around Geodude's body, making him unable to move his arms.

"Geodude!" He yelled, trying to get out of the prison made out of silk.

"Geodude, Rollout!"

"Geo!" Geodude began to roll, moving towards Weedle at high speed. Weedle made a dumbfounded face, sweatdropping.

"Bug Bite and jump!"

"Wee!" Weedle's tail needle began to glow yellowish-white and he jumped, stinging Geodude with it. Because of the extreme rolling, Weedle was sent up to the air when he touched Geodude. "WEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEE!" He yelled, scared the hell out of him.

"Weedle, Poison Sting and Bug Bite! This is our Technique! _Daburusutingā_!" Red said, amazing Brock a bit. Weedle pointed his head needle towards Geodude while falling. While that, his head sting began to glow purple and his tail stinger began to glow yellowish-white. Geodude was still unable to move, and was wide open for the Double Stinger Technique. Weedle stinged Geodude on the top of his head with Poison Sting, and when he flipped frontwards to land on the ground on his feet, he slashed Geodude's face, sending him away against a rock on the stadium. "Great job, Weedle!"

"Wee!" Weedle answered, looking pretty convinced of his abilities.

"Impreessive. Your Weedle managed to send my Geodude away. His attack power is unusually high."

"Thanks."

"But your Bug Bite attack cut the string around my Geodude, freeing him." Brock revealed, as Geodude floated up from the floor, revealing that the string had been cut off. "Geodude, Mega Punch!"

"Bug Bite, full power, you can do it Weedle!"

"Geo!"

"Wee!"

Geodude pulled back his right arm it began to glow white. Weedle's tail stinger began to glow as well and both dashed towards one another. Weedle jumped and swung his tail to the left, while Geodude struck Him with his right arm. Both made a direct hit, and sete Both sent against a rock in the middle of the field each, breaking the rocks too (Weedle because of velocity, Geodude because of mass). The dust clouds cleared of and showed that both had fainted.

Red and Brock withdrew their Pokemons and preared for the final round. Brock went first.

"Go, Onix!" Brock threw his main Pokémon to the field. Red stared at the gigantic Pokémon in amazement.

"OOONIIIIXXX!"

Red took out his Pokédex for a quick analysis.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels."

"We'll take him down! Go, Bulbasaur, win this fight!" Red sent in his Pokémon to the battlefield. Bulbasaur looked up and sweat dropped by seeing the size of his opponent.

"Oooonix...!"

"Bulba..." Bulbasaur showed to be scared.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!" Red commanded. Two dark green vines appeared from underneath Bulbasaur's bulb and he started whipping Onix's body, but with little effect.

"Onix, Tackle!" Onix lowered his head and crashed it against the ground, but Bulbasaur safely dodged by jumping away.

"Quick, Razor Leaf!"

"Destroy them with DragonBreath!"

Bulbasaur released multiple razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb towards Onix, but Onix fired a blue beam of air from his mouth, blowing the leaves away.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf, and prepare Vine Whip!"

"Bul!" Bulbasaur released multiple leaves again, with his whips already out.

"DragonBreath again!"

"Onix!" Onix roared, releasing another beam of air towards the leaves.

"Use the whips to give the Razor Leaves an extra spin!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur's whips extended and he used them to spin the leaves even more, making them dodge the beam and slashing his jaw. The leaves passed through him and turned direction, noticing the leaves.

"Onix, Screech!"

"ONIX!" Onix roared, releasing a light blue cylinder beam from his mouth at the leaves, blowing them away.

"Nice work, Bulbasaur. Is SolarBeam prepared?"

"Bulba!"

"Onix? O!" Onix turned around again and became wide eyed by seeing the opening on Bulbasaur's bulb glowing golden yellow.

"DragonBreath, go!"

"SolarBeam!"

Onix released a light blue beam of air from his mouth towards Bulbasaur, but the golden beam he fired from the bulb was more powerful, and ended up making a direct hit on Onix, heavily damaging him. Onix then fell unconscious to the side, giving victory to Red!

"We did it, Bulbasaur!" Red said, opening his Poké Ball, sending out his weak Weedle. He then picked them both up and hugged them, making the three of them laugh. Brock petted Onix, which made him awake again and approached Red.

"Well, you defeated me. I guess you deserve this, Red. Here you go, the Boulder Badge." Brock said, handing Red his first Badge.

Outside the Gym:

"Hmm… Gals, here we are. The first Gym. You're ready?"

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Caterpie Ca!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Geodude - Throwing rocks is a common type of offense used by Geodude. As Geodude is also a Ground type, it can use moves like Earthquake. Geodude also possesses the ability to explode. It has the ability to levitate, although is not unaffected from attacks from the ground.

Onix - Onix tunnel under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors. If they take a hard enough blow and their body falls apart, they can regrow the rest in a matter of a few weeks. They share this trait with Arbok. Onix are capable of rotating their head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees.

**Red just got his first Gym Badge! Awesome! But who's this mysterious character? It will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned! ^^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 4 – Azure Danger:

**Red obtained the first Gym Badge, but his next challenge is very near. Let's find out!**

At Pewter City's Poké Center:

Red exited the Poké Center, followed by his Bulbasaur and Weedle. "Great job guys. We've got the Pita Bread!"

Bulbasaur and Weedle sweatdropped.

"We've also got the Gym Badge, yeah." Said Red, taking a bite from his lunch. "So, let's go to the next City."

"Bulba!"

"Wee!"

Red suddenly felt the food in his hand disappear. "Hey, what the-?!"

"Squirtle-Squirt!" a Squirtle was running away, with Red's Pita Bread in her hands. Weedle and Bulbasaur stared, a bit astonished.

"After that Squirtle!" Red yelled out. T took a while for Bulbasaur and Weedle to comprehend, still surprised by the event. The three of them began running after the little blue Pokémon, even leaving Pewter City in the process.

The blue Pokémon stopped by the feet of a young girl, which seemed to be about the same age as Red. He stopped and became wide-eyed by her beauty.

Her eyes were of a shade of light blue, her long brown hair reaching a bit below her chest, a pair of round dark earings and a pair of white gloves. Her boots were short and dark, as well as the sleeveless black dress with a short skirt wore. Her hair was well combed, two bangs of her sliding by the side. She had a cute yet cocky smile on her face, with a Caterpie on the top of her head. The Squirtle hugged her slender legs, seeming afraid of Red.

"H-H-Hi there." Red said nervously, sweating a bit. It was only natural after all. In Pallet Town never were a lot of girls of his age. Bulbasaur and Weedle looked up at him, a bit confused and puzzled.

She laughed softly, but hinting a tone of mocking. Red blushed a bit by hearing her laughter. "Hello. Why were you chasing my little Squirtle?"

"Uhh… Uh… Oh yeah! That Squirtle stole my snack!" Red yelled out, pointing towards the little Pokémon, who was still munching the rest of the Pita Bread.

"Squirtle, how many times have I told you?! If you're going to steal something, at least share it with us!" Blue yelled, making Red, Bulbasaur, Weedle and even her Caterpie sweatdrop. Her Squirtle simply laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, what they say about Pokémons and their Trainers is true: they are very alike in strange manners, especially the first ones." Red commented, recalling a couple of facts in his memory: he and Bulbasaur were both enthusiastic for battling and adventure, Green and his Charmander both had a serious attitude and a strong aura, while Blue and her Squirtle appeared to be "tricky".

"Sorry about my Squirtle. I'm Blue, the Dark Mystery." Blue said, extending her hand for a handshake.

Red was a bit confused about the "Dark Mystery" tittle-thingy, but he decided to ignore it. He extended his hand as well. "I'm Red. Nice to meet you, Blue."

Blue looked surprised and stared at his brownish-red eyes, which became more light reddish as the more she stared at them. She then closed her eyes and smiled, taking her hand away.

"Nice to meet you, Red darling."

"D-Darling?!" Red asked, blushing like his name suggested.

Blue laughed in the same way again. "How about if we battle? An old man once told me that a battle is as good as a very long conversation to understand people." Blue suggested. Red began to think for a while, but didn't had any motive for objection in mind.

"Can't see why not. Let's do it!"

"Great! Let's make it short, ok? A double battle between our four Pokémons." Blue suggested, walking away to the battle stand she had planted in her mind, followed by her Squirtle. She turned around and her Caterpir climbed down her body through her arm, and then jumping onto the ground.

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Caterpie!"

"But we should check each other's Pokémons a bit before starting." Blue said with a smirk, taking a Pokédex out of her pocket, which surprised Red a lot. He thought only he and Green had a Pokédex. Blue started analyzing both Bulbasaur and Weedle. Red didn't want to stay behind and used his Pokédex as well.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.

Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation."

"Are you ready, Red?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well then, Squirtle, Water Gun on Weedle!"

"Squirtle!" she replied, releasing a spiraling stream of water from her mouth towards the yellow Pokémon.

"Weedle, dodge!"

"Weedle!" Weedle replied, prepared to jump, but he was suddenly surprised by Blue's voice.

"String Shot!"

"Cater!" Caterpie agreed, releasing a white stream of sticky string from her mouth at Weedle. When the string hit him, it wrapped itself around his body, making him unable to move. He was too surprised to run, and got hit by the stream of water. Squirtle continued her attack, in hope that Weedle would faint quickly.

"Weedle, no!" Red yelled, worried about his Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, help him out! SolarBeam, quick!"

"Solar what now?!" Blue asked, surprised from hearing the name of such a powerful attack. Bulbasaur began to absorb sunlight from his bulb, and aiming at Squirtle. "Squirtle, get out of there!"

"Squirt?" Squirtle asked, stopping the attack. She glanced at Bulbasaur and understood, nodding.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur roared, firing a golden beam from his bulb towards Squirtle.

"Squirt!" Squirtle yelped, releasing a stream of water against the ground, sending her up into the air, safely dodging the bea,m.

"Weedle, Bug Bite on Caterpie!"

"Caterpie, use Tackle!"

"Wee!"

"Cater!"

Weedle's tail stinger began to glow whitish-yellow and moved towards Caterpie, who was charging towards him head-first. He then scratched her head, but she still managed to hit him, pushing both of them away. Squirtle then landed.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

"Bulbasaur, Withdraw!"

Two green vines came out from underneath Bulbasaur's bulb, and they moved towards Squirtle, ready to whip her. Quickly, Squirtle pulled all of her limbs into her shell for protection. Bulbasaur whipped her shell continuously, but didn't had any effect.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle laughed, taunting Bulbasaur.

"Bulba…!" Bulbasaur growled, annoyed.

Squirtle's shell began to glow blue, but it soon ceased. _"Great, her defense went up." _Blue thought to herself, grinning.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur released multiple razor-sharp spinning leaves from underneath his bulb, slashing Squirtle's shell, but without any effect.

"Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle began to spin her shell like a frisbee, floating up. She then flew towards Bulbasaur at high speed.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Red commanded. Bulbasaur dashed towards Squirtle and tackled her with his head, sending her flying away.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Pie!" Caterpie released a white string towards Squirtle, which wrapped around her, and she moved her body, making Squirtle come back, almost hitting Bulbasaur and Weedle. Squirtle flew away again, but Caterpie made the same gesture, with the same result.

"What the-?!"

"This is my Tactic: _Sherubūmeran_!" Blue yelled out, pretty enthusiastically, convinced she was about to win with her Shell Boomerang Tactic.

"Bulbasaur, prepare it. Weedle, at my signal, use String Shot. Aim for the small one." Red commanded in a low tone of voice, so Blue wouldn't hear him. Bulbasaur began to absorb sunlight again, and Weedle aimed at Caterpie. Just when Caterpie was about to turn her body again so Squirtle would go towards them, Red spoke. "Weddle, now!"

"Wee!" Weedle yelled out, releasing a white stream of sticky string from his mouth at Catterpie, which wrapped around her and began to form a structure around her, so she wouldn't move any further. Squirtle was thrown and the string broke, making Squirtle go directly go towards Bulbasaur.

"Now!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur roared, firing a golden beam against Squirtle. Blue was surprised from seeing such a combination. She withdrew her fainted Pokémon, but she laughed softly, leaving Red a bit confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Red, I might not be that famous, but I do know one thing: I'm a specialist in making Pokémons evolve."

"Specialist in making them… evolve?" Red asked, not understanding what she meant with the "specialist" part.

"I know how to evolve every Pokémon, and I know every shortcut for it! Caterpie, String Shot on yourself!"

"Cater!" Caterpie said, aiming her mouth towards the air. She then began releasing the white sticky string from her mouth, which fell onto her, covering her in the white sticky strings of silk. She suddenly became completely covered, leaving not a single trace of the little Caterpie.

"Now, evolve!" Blue yelled, as the cocoon shaped capsule began to glow light blue, amazing Red and his two friends. Then, the cocoon fell apart, showing her new form.

"Metapod."

"A… Metapod?" Red asked himself, taking his Pokédex out for an analysis.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell."

"Metapod, Harden!"

"Meta!" Metapod said, as she began to glow greenish-whitish, turning her body as hard as steel.

"Tackle, Poison Sting!" Red commanded. Bulbasaur dashed head first towards Metapod along with Weedle, whose horn began to glow purple. Then then hit Metapod one at a time, but didn't have much effect on her. Actually, the two of them got a pretty strong headache.

"Metapod, Tackle!"

"Pod!" Metapod jumped and hit Weedle with her steel-hard body, pushing him away, making him faint.

"Weedle, return…" Red said, sadly. "Buçlbasaur, Razor Leaf and Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasuar did as his Trainer requested, but everything seemed useless.

"Metapod, it's time for you to evolve again!" Blue yelled out, as her Metapod began to evolve again, once again surprising Red and Bulbasaur.

Metapod's body began to glow light blue, changing shape, gaining wings, assuming a new form.

"Butterfree!"

"Butterfree?" Red asked himself, taking out his Pokédex.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles / 10 kilometers away. The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air."

"Bug Bite!" Blue yelled, as Butterfree flew up. Then, Butterfree lowered her hand and dove towards Bulbasaur, with her small teeth glowing whitish-yellow.

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder!" Red said, a bit in panic to tell you all the truth. A sparkling, light blue powder was released from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, and Butterfree instantly fell asleep when she came into contact with it. "I… I guess that means I win." Red guessed, sweatdropping, laughing.

"Hmph! Party pooper." Blue said, taking out a strange Poké Ball which called Red's attention.

"What is…?"

"This? This is a Net Ball." Blue explained, showing the green Pokéball with black stripes forming a net-like pattern on the top half, while withdrawing Butterfree into it.

"Why do you have a Poké Ball like that?"

"It's so I don't confuse my choices." Blue explained, sticking her tongue out a bit. "See you soon Red. It was nice meeting you!" Blue shouted, walking away towards what seemed to be aimlessly. She waved at him and continued walking towards the sunset.

"Goodbye Blue! I hope we can meet again! Maybe as Rivals!" Red said, waving as well, but his words made Blue stop, surprised. She then smiled and spoke to herself.

"The Professor was right: he really is optimistic."

Red withdrew Bulbasaur. Red then turned his back and faced Pewter City, getting back to it, so he could have a place to stay and sleep.

Pokémons of the Day:

Squirtle - Squirtle can spray water from its mouth. At first, it may only be able to spray foam and bubbles, but with time it can learn to spray water jets like Water Gun and Hydro Pump. If it withdraws, it can still spray water out the holes in its shell. It can also be easily taught Ice-type moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard.

Caterpie - The antennae on its head will emit a terrible stench from it if the Caterpie is frightened or if the antennae are touched. This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort. Much like many un-evolved Bug-type Pokémon Caterpie can trust in a small moveset, not being able to trust in TMs, HMs or inheriting moves from its parents. Recently Caterpie and other Bug-type Pokémon have been found to have the ability to bite opponents and eat a Berry they may be holding. Through specialized training it can learn to shoot a powerful string that can also lower speed and attack while asleep.

Butterfree - The waterproof scales on Butterfree's wings are loosely attached, and if the Butterfree flaps them hard enough, they will be released into the air. This resulting "dust" is toxic, and can be irritating if inhaled. In some cases, additional powders will be mixed in, some causing sleep and others paralysis. Also, as Butterfree is fully evolved, it can learn and use Giga Impact and Hyper Beam. In addition to the usual powers possessed by Bug-type Pokémon, Butterfree also learns a variety of powerful Psychic-type moves.

**It appears Red just got another Rivel. I wonder what will happen next! I hope you don't miss the next chapter. ^^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 5 – Luna Adventure:

**Red made a new Rival, but unlike Green, she's friendly. Though she has a certain type of personality that is a bit unusual. Well, enough talking, let's red! ^_^**

At Pewter City's Poké Center, near Nighttime:

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have rooms available." Nurse Joy informed Red.

"What?! How come?!"

"Some Trainers arrived not so long ago in a group trip. We don't have any rooms available for you. Sumimasen." Nurse Joy apologized, bowing.

Red left the Poké Center, trying to figure out where he would sleep. He could make campsite, but he was never really good with tents.

"What the matter, Red?" Brock asked, surprising Red a bit.

"Oh, Brock! Nothing, it's just that the Poké Center doesn't have any rooms for me to sleep in and I'm not very good with tents. Plus, it's getting dark, and I haven't even eaten dinner.

"You could sleep at the Gym, I don't mind."

"Really? Thanks."

"Hey, anything for a friend, right?" Brock asked, smiling, going back to the Gym, followed by Red. Red was happy for already having a friend, who actually offered him dinner and a place to sleep.

About half an hour later, inside the Gym, Red and Brock were ready to eat dinner.

Red tasted Brock's stew, and the flavor was simply outstanding. Red could have eaten the whole bowl if Brock didn't need to eat as well.

"Hey, Brock, did a Trainer named Green come by?" Red asked, curious about the boy he met this morning.

"Yeah, it was right before you appeared." Brock answered. "His Charmander and Pidgey were quite strong. To defeat my Pokémons with a Fire and a Flying type it is needed a lot of strength."

"He caught a Pidgey? Then I guess I should catch something else. Both my Pokémons have weakness to Fire and Flying."

"Is he your rival?" Brock asked, this time he being the curious one.

"I guess so. We only met this morning, but we kinda had that spiky-thorn connection that just makes us want to beat the hell out of each other." Red answered, taking another sip of the stew.

Brock laughed from hearing such comment. "I think I understand. I had that kind of feeling with Misty and Erika as well."

"Who?" Red asked, not recognizing those names.

"The Gym Leaders of Cerulean and Celadon Gyms. We started off as enemies, but we got closer and became friends."

"Wait, how long?" Red asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, they both obtained the title of Gym Leader a year after I became one. Erika and Misty were 10 and I was 11."

"So 2 years ago?"

"Yup. We were so mean to each other that almost seemed like a television show, but we solved our problems with a bttle. We had so much fun, we ignored our rivalry. I had the most experience, Misty was the quick-thinker, and Erika had the type advantage."

"Type advantage?"

"Me and Misty use Rock and Water types respectively, and Erika used Grass types, which have a huge advantage towards us." Brock cleared out. "But the battle lasted hours in our minds. It was so much fun that always makes me smile every time I recall that day." Brock added, smiling. Red then thought that maybe he and Green could actually be friends, if what Brock told was true. Onix, Geodude, Bulbasaur and Weedle began to eat some food, fit for their respective species.

Either way, they slept in sleeping bags Brock had stored some time ago in case of need. Red left the next morning, after eating breakfast. After saying goodbye, Red and his Pokémons dashed out of the Gym and moved to the next Route.

They managed to get past the whole path without being attacked by any sort of wild Pokémons. But on the other hand…

"Good job guys." Red said to his two little Pokémons, but he suddenly became trapped by a String Shot that came from above. "What the-?!"

"Oh, hello Red." Blue said, followed by her Squirtle and her Butterfree, who was the one that used the String Shot on Red.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Red asked, a bit astonished.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used a couple of Razor Leaves, cutting the String Shot that trapped Red.

"I'm here for many reasons, but the main one is to stop Team Rocket." Blue answered, as Red stretched his arms.

"Team Rocket? I heard about them." Red recalled. "Aren't they some sort of Team that steals Pokémons?"

"Yup. They pursuit of evil and I think I should stop them." Red first thought that Blue was doing a good action, but then he remembered her attitude.

"Where's the catch?" Red asked, with a skeptical look.

Blue was first astonished, but she then chuckled. "You could see right through me, uh? It's actually very simple: such a big organization must have a big fat load of money."

Red sighed. But he still knew that Blue, in the end, was making something good. "Can I help?"

"Sure. But don't expect any sort of share when I get rich." Blue said, walking away, in a convinced tone of voice. Red simply smiled and followed her, ending up walking right by her side, as the four Pokémons followed them.

"Blue, what's this?" Red asked, not understanding why they were in front of a cave.

"This is Mt. Moon. It's a large cave that is always receiving moonlight somehow." Blue explained. "There's an item that is worth millions! I must get it." Her eyes were replaced by ¥ signs. Red sweatdropped from seeing Blue's face, rubbing her hands onto one another, the white gloves making the movement seem even faster.

"Team Rocket wants to go in here as well?"

"They're already in."

"Uh?!" Red didn't know that one fact.

"I saw a couple of them enter, and I decided to stay on guard out here, waiting for more of them to come in, but the only person I found was you." Blue explained, as they entered the mysterious cave.

"Wow. Sure is dark here." Red confessed, noticing the light difference between the interior of the cave and the outside.

"Don't worry. Butterfree can guide us." Blue assured, as Butterfree's eyes began to glow, making the surroundings seem brighter.

"Still, I guess we shouldn't run off from each other at all. I don't want to get lost." Red said, acting cautiously. He withdrew Bulbasaur and Weedle, just to be sure.

"Agreed." Blue spoke, as she withdrew Squirtle and put Butterfree on top of her head.

They walked with no particular destiny, not getting so far apart from one another. After walking for a while, they noticed the presence of a strange Pokémon nearby.

"Clefairy!" it spoke.

Red took out his Pokédex to find out what the Pokémon was.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon. Bathing in moonlight makes them float."

"So cute!" Blue yelped, scaring the Clefairy away. "Red! Let's go after her!" Blue said, running.

Red quickly followed her. "How do you know it's a she?"

"Feminine Intuition."

"Is that a real thing, or did you women invent that so you can have an excuse for everything?"

"Of course it is real!" Blue argued, but then it ceased, since they were more focused in following the Clefairy.

The Clefairy kept running, afraid of Red and Blue. She continued jogging, until a man in a dark uniform caught her in the shadows, revealing his presence. The most notable feature of his uniform was the big red 'R' on the sweater-like upper body part of the uniform.

"Haha! This Clefairy now belongs to Team Rocket!"

Blue and Red stopped running. "Hey!" Blue protested.

"Let her go!" Red demanded.

"No way, little brat! Team Rocket needs Pokémons, and this one here is perfect!"

"Butterfree, Tackle!" Blue yelled out, as Butterfree flew off her head. Butterfree then dove down towards the grunt, head-first, hitting the grunt's chest, making the grunt accidently hurl the Clefairy. Red managed to catch her safely.

"Gah… Go, Ekans!"

"Ekansss…!" the strange creature hissed.

"Ekans?" Red asked himself, taking out the Pokédex for a quick analysis.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however."

"Creepy…" Blue confessed, peeping over at Red's Pokédex, as both of them sweatdropped in awkwardness.

"Ekans, Bite!"

"Ekanssss!" Ekans jumped and bit down Butterfree's right wing. Butterfree panicked.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed light purple and Ekans became outlined in light purple. Ekans hissed in pain and was thrown against the ground.

"Ekans, Wrap!" Ekans quickly recovered and wrapped his body around Butterfree, stopping her from moving.

"Butterfree, no!" Blue yelled out, worried.

"Hold on!" Red exclaimed, as Clefairy hid behind him. He prepared the Poké Ball to send in Bulbasaur to help, but before he could throw it, something interrupted him. Or someone.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!" a familiar voice said, as a strange shadow hit Ekans, unwrapping Butterfree. Then, a flying Pokémon chirped and landed. Red used his Pokédex to get more info.

"Pidgey!" the Pokémon chirped.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs. It has an extremely sharp sense of direction though. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings."

"Green?" Red asked, recognizing the voice. His so called rival approached, putting himself between Red and Blue.

"I figured I had to save you sooner or later." Green admitted, referring to Red's journey beginning, where he almost entered in tall grass without getting a Pokémon first.

"I'm sorry, but your name is Green~?" Blue asked, a bit curious.

"Yes." He answered.

"Thank you for helping my Butterfree. I'm Blue." Blue spoke, as Butterfree landed on her head.

"I don't care for your name." Green spoke, glancing at Blue.

"That was mean…" Blue pouted.

"At least have some respect, Green!" Red reclaimed, a bit mad at Green. Butterfree felt the same and hopped from Blue's head, landing on Green's head.

"Get off me!" Green ordered, but Butterfree crossed her arms in disrespect.

Blue laughed, along with Red. Green began to become angry, but the Grunt took his attention.

"Go, Sandshrew!" The grunt sent in his second Pokémon.

"Sands!"

"Hmm…" Green decided to check his Pokédex.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. It digs deep burrows to live in. When in danger, it rolls up its body to withstand attacks. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. When it curls up in a ball, it can make any attack bounce off harmlessly. Its hide has turned tough and solid as a result of living in the desert. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep."

"Fissure!"

"Fi-what?!" Red, Green and Blue asked in unison, super surprised. Sandshrew jumped and dove nose-first into the ground, creating two separate fissures towards the Trainers.

"Green! Blue!" Red yelled, since he began to fall into one of the fissures, along with Clefairy.

"Red!" Green and Blue yelled, both falling into the other fissure. Red and the other two tried to reach one another by extending their arms, but they were too far apart to even touch each other's fingers.

And they disappeared… But to where?

Pokémons of the Day:

Pidgey - Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. Because of this, it is extremely easy to train to deliver messages.

Ekans - Ekans are able to detach their jaws to swallow large prey whole, although this makes their bodies heavy. It can also use its tongue to sense danger, and can move quietly through the grass. Ekans also possess some swimming abilities.

Clefairy - The most well-known ability that a Clefairy has is the ability to use Metronome, a move that involves wiggling its fingers back and forth in order to execute any move at random. Even without Metronome, Clefairy is capable of learning a vast amount of elemental attacks. They can also store moonlight in their wings, allowing them to float in midair. It is one of three Pokémon able to learn Meteor Mash. Clefairy and its evolution family are some of the only Pokémons that can possess the Magic Guard ability, which prevents all forms of indirect damage.

**Did Green try to reach out to Red? Are the three Trainers in danger? Where did they go? And did I return to my triple question signature ending?**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 6 – Triple Evolution:

**What happened after Red got separated from Green and Blue?**

At Mt. Moon, with Red:

Red was unconscious, sleeping next to the Clefairy that he saved from Team Rocket. But he then woke up. "Uhh… What happened…?"

"Cle?" Clefairy asked, rubbing her eyes, waking up as well.

"Oh yeah… That Sandshrew used Fissure." Red then remembered about Blue and Green. "Green! Blue! I have to find them!" he quickly stood up, wanting to find his acquaintances. Well, Green isn't exactly a friend, now is he? Red started to run around, trying to find a path. Clefairy followed him around, not wanting to be alone.

Red noticed this and decided to ask. "What's the matter Clefairy?"

"Clef, Clef-Clef!" Clefairy spoke, but Red didn't understood her.

"You want to come with me?" she said no, nodding. "You need help?" she answered yes. "With what? Your friends?" Clefairy answered yes again. "I see. Well, come along. I'll help you out." Red assured. Clefairy smiled and jumped, hugging Red. Red hugged her back, but then he put her down. "Well, let's start exploring!"

"Clef!"

Red and Clefairy walked around, trying to find some sort of path that could take them to Green and Blue. They didn't find it at first, but they did come across something interesting.

Red approached the big shinning dark rock, curious. It had several smaller stones around it. The big rock was shaped like the moon in crescent quarter. Red then started to think on what to do, until he saw Clefairy dancing around.

With Green and Blue:

They woke up after a while. "Green, are you ok…?"

"My head… Uh?" he looked at Blue. "What do you care?"

"Hey! I'm fed up with your attitude!" Blue stood up. "You might think you're some sort of bad boy with that loner "I don't care" attitude, but you're not that!"

"Shut up. You don't know me anyway." Green answered, standing up as well. "Why should you care?"

Blue grabbed his wrist, making him unable to walk. He turned to her. He had an angry expression, but he became astonished to see Blue with a serious face. Even though he met her only some minutes ago, he knew that she wasn't exactly the "serious" type of girl.

"Green, I saw you trying to reach to Red. And I know you softened my fall." Blue spoke, surprising Green a bit. Apparently, Green managed to grab Blue during the fall and land on his back, saving her from any sort of damage. "You helped us against Team Rocket. We may not know each other at all, including Red. But we are friends."

"What makes you say that?" Green asked, in his cold tone.

"Easy…" she pulled him closer. "Green is the color of balance. You may be cold outside, but I know you're warm inside."

"Your theory doesn't make much sense." He confessed.

Green remained silent after that. She then let go of his wrist and put on her usual smile. Green decided to show her half a smile. She was happy to see it. They started walking through a narrow path, until they found some sort of scientist like geek, who was observing all the rocks around him.

"My Arceus, so many Fossils!" he then turned around, finding Green and Blue standing not so far away. "Uh? What do you punks want?!"

"Punks…?" Green and Blue asked, sweatdropping.

"You'll never get my fossils! Go, Voltorb!"

"Voltorb!"

Green used his Pokédex in order to get information about the strange Pokémon.

"Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on contact. A life-form whose identity is unknown. It is said to screech or suddenly selfdestruct. It was discovered when Poké Balls were introduced. It is said that there is some connection."

"Charmander."

"Squirtle."

They were both obligated to battle, and so, they didn't want to waste time at all.

"Voltorb, Rollout!"

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin."

"Charmander, Flamethrower."

Voltorb rolled towards them with high speed and power. Squirtle pulled her limbs, tail and head into her shell and spun like a Frisbee. Charmander released a stream of flames from his mouth, covering Squirtle in flames. Voltorb was easily defeated when Squirtle and it collided, leaving it unconscious.

The geek withdrew Voltorb and ran away, calling for his mom. Green and Blue sweatdropped. Then, Blue picked up the rocks the geek was seeing up close.

"Squirt?"

"Char?"

The two Pokémons didn't understand the situation.

"These are fossils?" Blue asked, showing Green the two rocks. One had a dome like shape and the other one had a spiral figure.

"Hmm-mhh." Green answered, taking the one that had a dome shape into his hands. "This is a Dome Fossil and that is a Helix Fossil."

"Can you make money with these?" Blue asked, showing the side of her that was a money grabber.

"Not a lot in the market, and in the museums they would simply take it away, no matter what you'd say."

Blue sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll keep this Helix Fossil just in case. You can keep the Dome Fossil."

"Thank you." Green answered, saving his fossil.

They continued through the path, until they came across a Bulbasaur, who ran towards Blue, seeming quite happy.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur!"

"This Bulbasaur…" Green said, as he look frontwards and saw Red approaching the two of them, followed by a Clefable.

"Red!" Blue said, hugging him. "It's such a relieve you're ok. Uh?" Blue then noticed the Clefable. "A Clefable?"

Green used his Pokédex once again.

"Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. Their ears are sensitive enough to hear a pin drop from over a mile away, so they're usually found in quiet places. It is very wary and rarely shows itself to people."

"Is that the Clefairy that was with us?" Blue asked, confused.

"Yup. She touched one of these odd stones and evolved." Red showed three stones to Green and Blue. Two of them shone like the moon, but one of them seemed to be falling apart. Blue's eyes became yen signs when seeing the rocks.

"Moon Stones! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Ok, I guess." Red didn't really have any sort of need to the stones, so he gave them to Blue. But Blue tossed one the one that didn't shine.

"That one is already used, so it has lost its value. But these two are worth a lot." She said, saving them in her pockets.

"A Clefable!" a fourth voice was the one to speak. They turned around, seeing the Team Rocket Grunt from before with Ekans and Sandshrew. Clefable hid behind Red again. This time, the grunt had some sort of cage, full of Clefairys.

"Hey! Free those Clefairys!" Red demanded, having a feeling that those Clefairys were Clefable's friends.

"Kid, if you want these Clefairys, come and get them! Go, Paras!"

He sent in another Pokémon, just to make a balanced battle: three on three.

Red used his Pokédex this time.

"Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras. It burrows to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host."

"Paras, eat this!" the Grunt threw some sort of candy, which Paras ate up. Then, he began evolving into Parasect.

"Parasect!"

Red used the Pokédex again.

"Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Paras. A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores. The larger the mushroom on its back grows, the stronger the mushroom spores it scatters. It stays mostly in dark, damp places, the preference not of the bug, but of the big mushrooms on its back."

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

The three Trainers began the battle. Bulbasaur released multiple razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb, Squirtle released a spiral of water from her mouth, and Charmander released a stream of red fire from his mouth as well.

"Parasect, Protect!" Sandshrew and Ekans hid behind Parasect, who crossed his claws and a green barrier formed around Parasect protecting the three of them from the attacks.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

"Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

Charmander's claws turned into iron and dashed towards the opponents. Bulbasaur dashed out and Squirtle made them same, but spinning like a Frisbee with her body inside her shell.

"Sandshrew, Gyro Ball!" Light blue orbs appeared at the end of Sandshrew's hands, and his body became surrounded by light blue sparkles. Sandshrew then began to spin rapidly and slammed into Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, one at a time, driving them away.

"Bulbasaur, SolarBeam!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur landed on his paws, but he couldn't make the attack. "Bulba?"

"What? Why can't I use SolarBeam?"

"There's no sunlight here, you can't use that attack without it!" Green explained, thinking of something to do.

"Ekans, Toxic!" the Grunt commanded, as Ekans released a purple stream of a poisonous liquid towards the three Pokémons, which damaged them, with the exception of Bulbasaur. "Scratch!" Both Sandshrew and Parasect slashed Bulbasaur with their claws simultaneously.

"We've got to do something…" Blue spoke, as suddenly, the three Pokémons began to glow brightly and their bodies began to change shape.

"Ivy-saur!"

"Chaaaaarmeleon!"

"Wartortle!"

Each Trainer used its Pokédex to get some info on the new form of their Pokémons. Green noticed Blue's Pokédex and frowned, but that is for later.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs."

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels."

"Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old. It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming. It often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. This Pokémon is very popular as a pet."

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Protect!"

The first round was repeated, but this time, the attacks were powerful enough to break the barrier and make the Pokémons faint.

The grunt ran away, and Red managed to free the Clefairys. Clefable and the Clefairys showed them the way out of Mt. Moon. Red and the others thanked them left the large cave. The three Trainers and evolved Pokémons walked through the short route, arriving at Cerulean City.

Pokémons of the Day:

Ivysaur - Much like its previous form, most of Ivysaur's abilities originate from the plant on its back. Naturally, these attacks are stronger than Bulbasaur's. Its abilities focus on the manipulation of petals, powders, and scents more than vines and leaves, most likely because of the larger flower on its back. Ivysaur are shown to manipulate nature.

Charmeleon - Charmeleon can breathe fire. This fire is much hotter than Charmander's. This is a result of a larger flame burning at the tip of its tail than that of Charmander's. It possesses incredibly large claws which it utilizes in its powerful Slash attack. Its tail is also very powerful, having enough strength to lift an adult man.

Wartortle - Wartortle can spit water out of its mouth at higher speeds than Squirtle. It can swim faster, as well. However, being bigger they are a little less maneuverable out of the water than Squirtle. Its shell also provides a great defense.

**Did Blue manage to pull a bit of Green's good side? What will happen in Cerulean City? Why do I always have a blank during the first question?**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 7 – The Mermaid, the Stars, the Bee, and the Tale – Story of Cerulean City:

**A lot will happen in this chapter, but I hope you all read it ^-^**

At Cerulean City's Poké Center:

Red was waiting for his two Pokémons to be healed by the machine of Nurse Joy. He seemed to be somewhat angry.

"Mataku… I can't believe Blue ditched me for Green. He suddenly says that he wants to train Charmeleon and Pidgey and she follows him around. already expected this of Green, but not from Blue, that's for sure."

Meanwhile, at Route 24 and Route 25, North to Cerulean City:

"Pidgey, Gust!"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey flapped her wings quickly, creating a strong gust of wind, knocking out a Bellsprout. The opposite Trainer withdrew it and walked away, ashamed of his defeat.

"Good job, Green!" Blue cheered, approaching him with a smile.

"Why are you following me around?" Green asked while withdrawing Pidgey, not exactly happy to see Blue.

"Because I want to." Blue's answer made Green sweatdrop.

"Just disappear." Green said, turning his back on her and walking away. Blue made a "Cute-mad face" and grabbed his arm. "What the-?"

"Nai!" she answered negatively, making Green sweatdrop. He pulled out his arm.

"Do whatever you want, just don't bug me." He continued walking away. Blue smiled, passing her right hand through her hand, following him as well.

Back at Cerulean City:

"Ivysaur, Weedle, are you guys ready for this Gym?" Red asked to his fellow friends in front of the Gym.

"Ivy!"

"Wee!"

They both answered positively, though Weedle didn't really seem enthusiastic at all.

"I wonder why you haven't evolved yet. Blue's Caterpie evolved into Metapod and Butterfree in the same battle. You're pretty strong, but yet you haven't evolved. Even Bulbasaur evolved before you and he should take a little bit longer."

Weddle became mad at Red. "WEEDLE-WEE-WEE-WEEDLE!"

"Sorry!" Red apologized, as he withdrew his Pokémons. He sighed and wished to not have said what he said to Weedle. He entered the Gym, and sweatdropped when he realized what the inside of the Gym actually was. "Is this… a giant pool?"

The Gym consisted of a pool of great proportions, with multiple circular platforms floating on the clear water.

"Sugoi… Where're my swimming trunks when I most need them?" Red asked himself, wanting to dive into the pool. He got closer, seeing his reflection on the water. Suddenly, something emerged from the water, scaring Red. "Whhhaaaaa!"

It appeared to be the head of a person. A girl, to be more precise. She had green eyes and incredibly spiky orange hair, to the point of even the ponytail on the said was stood up. She had a smile and put her arms on the edge of the pool, so she could see who was in the Gym more clearly. She also had a dark wristband on her left wrist, with the gray outline of a water drop-shape .

"Hi, you're a new face!"

Red then got over the scare. "H-Hello!" he said, bowing.

The girl laughed. "No need to be so polite. We must be of the same age either way." She got out of the pull, showing the dark-blue bikini and the dark sandals. Red blushed a bit by seeing the bikini. "I'm Misty, the Tomboyish Mermaid. Nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand to Red, who was in the same state as his name says.

Meanwhile, back at where Green and Blue are:

They witnessed two little Pokémons that seemed to be mating. One was purple and was blushing, but the other one was light blue and kept kissing the other's cheek.

Green knew what Pokémons those were, but wanted some more information. He pointed his Pokédex to the purple one.

"Nidoran , the Poison Pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. It will strike first if it senses any danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom."

Blue took out her Pokédex and used it on the blue one.

"Nidoran , the Poison Pin Pokémon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal. Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn."

Green frowned once again by seeing Blue's Pokédex.

"I want that one!" Blue said, pointing to the female Nidoran. "Green, please catch the male one!"

"Eh?" Green was confused. "Why?"

"I have no right to separate those two from one another, but I don't want the male one…" Blue admitted. "Would you please catch him…?" she begged, hands held together in front of her chin, shinning eyes. Green sweatdropped and sighed.

"Having a Nidoking in the team is useful. I'll catch him for my own purposes." Green stated, but Blue didn't care and just smiled from knowing that he would catch the little Pokémon.

"Charmeleon!"

"Butterfree!"

They sent in their Pokémons for battle. The male Nidoran stood in front of the female one, protecting her.

"Charmeleon, Flam-!"

"Green, no, I have a plan!" Blue said, stopping Green from attacking the Nidorans. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Freeee!" Butterfree flew over them and flapped her wings above them, and blue shining powder was released from them, instantly putting them to sleep. Blue then took out a strange dark and blue Poké Ball with a yellow moon shape on it. Green used a normal Poké Ball. They threw them and quickly caught the little Pokémons.

"Yatta!" Blue cheered, picking up the Moon Ball she had used. Green picked his as well.

"Oi, Blue…" he called, in a cold tone of voice.

"What is it, Green?" she asked, rubbing the Moon Ball onto her cheek, happy.

"Why did you steal that Pokédex?" Green asked, making Blue wide eyed. "Answer me!"

Meanwhile, at the Gym:

"Sorry for appearing without warning you." Said Misty, as she put a red towel over her shoulders.

"No need to apologize." Red said, chuckling a bit. "You're Misty, the water-type Gym Leader, right? I heard about you from Brock."

"That reminds me, I should go to Pewter City and say "hi" to him." Mistty said, happy from hearing from her friend. "So, that means you're here for the Gym Badge. Of course that's why you're here, what else could it be for?"

"Exactly. So, shall we?"

"Yes." She answered bluntly.

They moved, so they were on opposite sides of the pool. Misty sent in her Pokémon first.

"Staryu, let's start the battle!"

The star-shaped Pokémon came out of its Poké Ball. "Sta!"

Red used his Pokédex.

"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. As long as its red core remains, it can regenerate its body instantly, even if it's torn apart, if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight. At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat. It appears in large numbers by seashores."

"Go, Ivysaur! This is a job for you!" Red sent in Ivysaur to the battlefield.

"Ivy!"

"Ready? Set! Go! Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Misty was ready to start. Staryu spun like a saw blade, using the tips of its appendages as a cutting edge.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Red replied. Ivysaur released multiple green razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb.

When the leaves hit Staryu, they were deflected. Staryu hit Ivysaur's forehead and landed on a platform faraway. It showed to have multiple scars on its body.

"Alright!" Red said, happy to be on the lead.

"Think again. Recover!"

Staryu's core began to glow yellow and the scars on its body started to heal.

"Ivy?!"

"What?!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty commanded, continuing the battle. Staryu released a spiral of water from the top tip of its body at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, dodge!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur jumped to a closer platform.

"Start charging!"

"Vy…" Ivysair murmured, as the bulb on his back began to absorb light ionto it.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin and Water Gun! _Furainguwāru_!" Misty used her Flying Whirlpool Technique. Staryu began to spin again, this time horizontally, hovering like a flying saucer. Then, its tips began to release a big amount of water.

"Vine Whip!" Red countered. Four dark green vines came out from underneath Ivysaur's bulb, and they were wrapped around Staryu, stopping it from spinning and releasing water. It made it land on the platform it previously was.

"No! Water Pulse, don't give up!"

"Sta-ryu!" a blue orb formed on the top of the top tip of Staryu's body and it then threw it at Ivysaur. When it hit him, the water exploded into a water wave.

"Ivysaur, hold onto the vines!" Red said, trying to make sure Ivysaur wouldn't fall into the water. Ivysaur managed to maintain in his place and was ready. "SolarBeam!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur fired a golden beam from his bulb at Stryu, making a direct hit on its core. When Ivysaur withdrew his vines, Staryu fell, showing that it wasn't in state to continue battling.

"Good job, Ivysaur!" Red congratulated, as Misty withdrew Staryu.

"Go, Starmie, my ace!" she said, sending in her final Pokémon.

"Starmie!"

Red used the Pokédex once again.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staryu. Its core shines in many colors and sends radio signals into space to communicate with something. Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"Alien, uh? We won't back down! Isn't that right, Ivysaur?"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur roared, saying yes.

"Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur released multiple green razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Starmie jumped and began spinning just like Staryu did, and when the leaves hit it, they were deflected, but unlike Staryu, Starmie didn't have any scratches. "Water Pulse!" A blue orb formed on the top of the top tip of Starmie's body and it then threw it at Ivysaur. When it hit him, the water exploded into a water wave.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur managed to hold onto the platform, but when he opened his eyes, his iris had disappeared and his pupils had shrunk to the point of being very little dots in a white triangle. He looked around strangely.

"What happened to Ivysaur?!" Red asked, worried.

"He's confused. Water Piulse can do that sometimes." Misty explained.

"I won't back down! Vine Whip, let's go!" The four vines came out of Ivysaur, but instead of whipping Starmie, the vines started hitting Ivysaur's body. "What?!"

"Starmie, Psyshock!"

"Star!" Starmie's core began to glow pinkish-purple and fired three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. They all hit Ivysaur, dealing a great deal of damage.

"Ivysaur, try using SolarBeam!" Ivysaur's bulb began to gather sunlight. But Misty didn't want that to happen again.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin and Psyshock!" Starmie and started hovering by spinning on the same place horizontally. Then, its core began to glow pinkish-purple and fired three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. The masses were spinning in the same fashion as Starmie, and their shape changed, seeming like they had some sort of point. The three of them then fused into one large attack resembling an arrow. "_Saikikku Yajirushi_!"

"Psychic Arrow?!" Red asked, surprised. The arrow hit Ivysaur, throwing him towards the wall of the gym, making him faint. "Ivysaur!" Red ran towards him and checked if he was ok. He withdrew Ivysaur and returned to his stand. "I'm counting on you, Weedle!"

He sent in Weedle to one of the platforms. When Weedle looked down, he noticed the quantity of water surprising and scaring him a bit.

"Are you ready, Weedle?" Red asked. Weedle nodded in rewsponse.

Back to where Green and Blue were:

"W-What do you mean, G-Green?"

"Don't act dumb!" he shouted. "I know you stole that Pokédex! So tell me why you stole it!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. This is my Pokédex." Blue answered with a cheap smile, making it noticed that she was scared.

"Uso! (Lies!)" Green yelled, making Blue silent. "There are only three Pokédexes in Kanto! I have one, and gramps gave one to Red. The third Pokédex is the original Pokédex, his own Pokédex. I know it's the same as the one you have because of the scratch on the back, that I made 5 years ago by accident. Naze anata wa sore o motte imasu ka?! (Why do you have it?!)"

Blue remained silent, looking at the ground, her face covered in the shadow her hair created.

"KOTAE O! (ANSWER ME!)"

"DAMARE! (SHUT UP!)" Blue yelled, making the Pokémons in the area run away. Green showed anger, but Blue had dibs on fury. "I didn't steal it."

Back at the Gym:

"Weedle, Bug Bite!"

"Wee!" Weedle's tail sting glowed whitish-yellow and he slashed Starmie, jumping back to his platform after the attack.

"Recover." Misty said in a relaxed tone, as the core glowed and and Starmie's injuries healed.

"Damn it… Bug Bite is the only attack that really affects Starmie, but it keeps recovering."

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie spun like a saw blade, using the tips of its appendages as a cutting edge, and flew towards Weedle, tackling against him.

"Weee…!" Weedle was thrown against a different platform.

"Weedle, are you ok?" Red asked, noticing how Weedle struggled to get up.

"WEEDLE!" his body began to glow light blue, surprising both Trainers. Hiw body began to change radically. "Kakuna."

"Kakuna?" Red asked, surprised, using his Pokédex.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Weedle. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens."

"Rapid Spin!"

"String Shot!"

Starmie repeated the attack. Kakuna glared at it and released a sticky stream of string, which wrapped around Starmie, but it was easily cut through.

"Harden!"

"Ka!" Kakuna's body began to glow golden. When Starmie hit him, it was thrown back, away from Kakuna. Starmie landed on a platform, ready to continue battling.

"Star!"

Kakuna's body began to glow light blue and it changed again, transforming into something completely different.

Back at Green and Blue:

"It happened right after you two left the laboratory." Blue started explaining. (Flashback time!)

Flashback:

"Those two got a Pokémon?! How come I didn't get one? I may have just arrived here yesterday, but I still should get one." Blue said, sitting on the top branch of a tree neart the Laboratory of Professor Oak. She started thinking, until she saw a little Caterpie next to her. Then, an idea hit her. "Oi, oi."

"Ca?"

"Could you help me out?" Blue asked, with a wide smile.

Next thing Caterpie knows, she's helping blue get into the Lab by the back window via String Shot sculptures. When Blue entered, she checked if someone was nearby. No one seemed to be so. She approached the table and took a Poké Ball that was lying there. She opened it, showing her Squrtle.

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Oi, you want to be my friend?" Blue asked, whispering. Squirtle nodded and the shook hands, but then, they heard Professor Oak coughing. He was standing right there. Blue and Squirtle had a dumbfounded look.

"Going anywhere?"

"Caterpie, help!" Blue picked up Squirtle and ran towards the window. Caterpie was trying to make a ladder made out of String Shot material, but she wasn't fast enough. Blue curled in a corner, hugging Squirtle. "Please don't hurt me."

"Me? Hurting children?" Professor Oak started laughing. "I would never do that. I'm too old for that anyways. What's your name, little girl?"

"B-Blue." She was still a bit scared. "I'm sorry for trying to steal Squirtle."

"Why did you steal her?"

"I'm sick of my life of just traveling around without having anything to do, but if I had a Pokémons or two by my side it would be a lot more fun." Blue explained, standing up, clearing the dust off her dress.

Professor looked at her for a moment and then spoke. "Well, then take her."

"Uh?"

"Take Squirtle. You have my permission." Professor Oak said, handling the Poké Ball to Blue. Blue accepted and thanked for it. "I know it isn't my business, but I have a feeling that Caterpie won't leave you for a while." Professor Oak pointed towards Caterpie, making blue turn around and see Caterpie blushing in happiness, shaking her tail as well. Blue couldn't help but to giggle.

"I guess it can't be helped." She took out a Net Ball and threw it at Caterpie, catching her easily.

"Also," Blue turned to Professor Oak. "take this. This is a Pokédex, and you have here everything you need to know about any Pokémon of Kanto."

End of Flashback

"Gramps simply gave you the Pokédex?"

"Yes. Didn't he do the same to Red?"

Green knew Blue had a point. He turned his back on her and walked away. Blue became sad, not being mad anymore. But then Green spoke again. "Saken de gomen. (Sorry about the yelling.)"

Blue looked towards him, some tears on the corner of her eyes, surprised by what he said. She then smiled, making the tears drop down her eyes through her face.

Back at the Gym:

"BzzzzBeedrill…!" Kakuna's new form was ready to battle.

Red used his Pokédex again.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kakuna. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. It sometimes attacks in swarms."

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew towards Starmie at high speed.

"Water Pulse, quick!" Misty worried about Beedrill's high speed. Starmie fired the orb at Beedrill, but he easily doged it. "Psychock!"

"Star!" Its core began to glow pinkish-purple and fired three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air.

"Bzz!" Beedrill jabbed the masses of light, making them explode. He continued flying towards Starmie.

"Dodge!" Misty yelled, worried. The next second, right after Starmie jumped, only being a couple of inches from the platform, Beedrill's right spear jabbed its core. They were immobile for some seconds, and then, Starmie's core cracked, making it faint and falling on its back. Misty was amazed by what happened. Starmie was withdrawn.

"Great job, Beedrill!" Red said, petting his head.

"BzzzBeedrillBzzz!" Beedrill buzzed, happy as well. Red then withdrew his partner.

"Oi!" Misty called, making him look at her. Something blue flew towards him, and he grabbed it. He looked at it, seeing that the object was the Cascade Badge.

"You're pretty good, even though I let you win." Misty boasted, approaching him by the edge of the pool. Red sweatdropped at the comment.

"It was really fun battling you. You really are a Gym Leader. So strong." Red smiled, causing Misty to blush slightly.

"I'm only the Second Gym Leader you've battled. You still have a long way ahead of you, with 6 more Gym Leaders." Misty explained, crossing her arms.

"I know, but I'll get there with the help of my Pokémon." Red grinned, looking at both of his Poké Balls. Misty smiled, and then she noticed that it was getting late.

"I'd better get to the Pokémon Center. I don't want to end up without a room." Red said, ready to walk out.

"I wouldn't bet on it kid. The rocket goons attacked the surrounding area recently, and everyone's scared. Everyone will sleep there today." Misty explained, but Red was more concerned with what she said first.

"Who are you calling a kid, we're the same age?!" Red yelled, making Misty grin in mockery and entertainment.

"I'm just saying, I'm way more mature than you." Misty scoffed, as she walked, but she didn't notice the small puddle of water near her though. She slipped and almost hit the edge of the pool with her head, but luckily Red managed to catch her at the last second by the arm.

"You…you saved me." She said, her cheeks turning red.

Red simply grinned, and pulled her up, but he lately had no control over his overall strength. The pull was too powerful, making Misty fall on top of him. Both of them blushed a bit.

Red was very nervous. Even though it was an accident, that was probably the situation where he got as close to a girl. Well, other than his mom. His blush maintained weak across his cheeks. "Are you okay Misty?" He asked, half worried.

"Yah, I'm alright." She said, standing up, getting off him, with her cheeks in a fiery red.

"Great. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Red smiled as he stood up, causing her to blush even more.

"Look… If you want, you can stay here." She said turning around, so Red couldn't see her blushing face.

Red wondered what was wrong, but ignored that. "Arigato." He answered, bowing.

Pokémons of the Day:

Staryu - If a Staryu loses any of its appendages it can grow them back with ease provided the core is still intact. From its top point it can shoot water and bubbles to defend itself and use in battle. Staryu can adapt its skin in multiple ways including changing its color, hardening the surface of its body, even reducing its overall mass. Its core can be used to reflect and refract light and energy. This grants it the power to use moves like Power Gem and Light Screen.

Starmie - Starmie's central core glows in seven different colors, but typically shows up as red. It can also emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It spins the star on its back to propel itself through the water and sometimes to launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods of time. It is through this behavior that Starmie uses attacks like Rapid Spin. Starmie still retains all of the abilities of Staryu including re-growing limbs and firing off energy attacks from its core.

Beedrill - They have incredibly painful stings and move extremely fast. It is able to fire its stinger as a projectile and regenerate it. They chase after intruders relentlessly in a swarm. It is one of the few who learn Twineedle via level up.

**Did Green show some of his good side? Is Misty falling for Red? Which friend will join Red's Pokémon team in the next chapter?**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 8 – Super Electric Adventure:

**This might be the first "big" chapter of this story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

At Cerulean City's Gym:

Red was preparing his bed to sleep in. He was thankful to Misty, who offered him a place to sleep in. She offered him a home-made dinner as well: it was horrible. Red ate the whole thing and almost wished that he'd throw up. Who knew? Well, Brock and Erika, but more on that later in the story.

Red left the Gym after saying goodbye to Misty, first thing in the morning. He departed, followed by Ivysaur and Beedrill, who he let out of the Poké Balls for fresh air.

"I still feel it in my gut…" Red said, holding his aching stomach, head facing the ground, surrounded by a negative aura, making Ivysaur and Beedrill sweatdrop, and it made them glad that they had their own food. They walked towards the house-gate that connected Cerulean City to the next Route.

They heard that there was a case involving Team Rocket. That actually just made them want to meet up with the Team Rocket Grunts to kick them out, but it turns out it was just one Grunt.

"What's a kid doing here?"

"I want to go to the next city. Just passing by." Red's voice seemed like he was mocking the Team Rocket Grunt, which he didn't like at all.

"You mockin' Team Rocket? You're going to pay for that! Drowzee, Machop, take him down!" the Grunt sent in his two Pokémons, seeing that Red had both Ivysaur and Beedrill out.

Red used the Pokédex for information.

"Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. t loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long. Always brimming with power, it passes time by lifting boulders. Its muscles never cramp however much it trains. It lives in the mountains away from humans. It uses every type of martial arts.

Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokémon. It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier. If you think that you had a good dream, but you can't remember it, a Drowzee has probably eaten it. Puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams. It is skilled at hypnotism."

"You guys are ready?" Red asked. Ivysaur and Beedrill nodded, saying yes, ready to enter the battle.

Back at Cerulean City, in the Poké Mart, more precisely:

"Oh my Arceus, this jacket is adorable!" Blue said out loud, hugging a white jacket, which was one of those whose body only is halve as long as normal, yet the sleeves remained the same. I have to get a name for those jackets. She bought the jacket and put it on. That's all. She bought the jacket. With the money she "took" from Red and Green.

Back to Red:

"You'll pay for this!" the Grunt yelled, running away. Red didn't even break a sweat though.

"Nice work guys."

"Ivy!"

"BzzzzBeedrillBzzz!"

"Let's continue!" Red commanded, dashing out through the road, followed by his 2 Pokémons.

They moved, ending up at the Underground Passage. There, they found some Trainers, but they all looked worried. Red decided to ask.

"What's the matter?"

"There's a Pokémon up ahead that is making a total wreck, and it is too strong for us to catch or at least tire down. And we can't move on to Vermilion City because of it." The Trainer explained. Red became all pumped up.

"I'll catch it!" Red said, dashing through the Tunnel, passing through the Trainers.

As he dashed, followed by his two companions, the sound of a Pokémon yelling and destruction-like sounds became louder.

"PIIIKAAAACHYUUUUU!" a squeaky but cute voice echoed, and a lightning bolt almost hit Red's feet, cracking the floor.

"What was that?!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill called Red and pointed forward, showing Red that the little yellow Pokémon was behind all that. Red used the Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms."

"Pikachu!" the yellow Pokémon squeaked, releasing small yellow sparks from his cheeks.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur dashed towards the Pikachu, wanting to defend his Trainer.

"Pika!"

Pikachu runs at a fast speed, leaving a silver trail behind him. Pikachu and Ivysaur tackled one another, pushing them away from each other.

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill's spears began to glow white and he flew towards Pikachu, ready to jab him multiple times.

"Pikaaaa-CHYUU!" Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Beedrill, shocking his body and stopping his attack.

"Bzzz…"

"Whoa, that Thunderbolt was powerful! Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Four dark green vines came out from underneath Ivysaur's bulb and leaves. The vines than moved towards Pikachu.

"Chyu!" Pikachu stood on all fours, pointing his tail up. Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron. "Pika-Pika-Pika-chu!" Pikachu hit the vines with it by putting the right front paw on the floor and holding up is paw on it and spinning, hitting in various ways.

"Iron Tail? Amazing!" Red was getting pumped up. "Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill's spears glowed slightly-vermillion and he jabbed Pikachu's body twice with each spear, sending him away.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu hit the wall, but didn't take long to come back to his feet. "Pikachyu!" Pikachu dashed towards Beedrill and jumped. He then flipped frontwards and slammed his tail against Beedrill's head, slamming him agains the ground.

"That's what I call a Slam…" Red admitted, amazed by Pikachu's power. "Ivysaur, SolarBeam!"

Ivysaur turned to Red, half furious. "SAUR!"

"Uh? What's the matter?"

Ivysaur used one of his vines to point up at the ceiling. "SAUR-SAUR-IVYSAUR!"

Red then realized that there weren't solar rays, since they were underground. "Oops… Sorry about that. Beedrill, Rage!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail became made out of iron again. Beedrill's body began to glow red and Pikachu hit Beedrill's body with a swift movement. The glow became more intense and Beedrill jabbed Pikachu's body repeatedly with his spears.

"Ivysaur, Leech Seed!" commanded Red, getting even more pumped up, with a smile on his face. Ivysaur and Beedrill also seemed to be enjoying the battle, which confused Pikachu a bit. A seed sprouted from Ivysaur's bulb, and was shot out at Pikachu. When it hit Pikachu's forehead, Pikachu became wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrained him. The vines and leaves then glowed red and suck energy from him. "Tackle!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur tackled Pikachu, sending him against the wall.

"Pika…" Pikachu was getting tired.

"Perfect. Now! Let's go!" Red threw the Poké Ball which hit Pikachu, causing it to open and absorbing Pikachu into it. The Poké Ball shook slowly, making the classic suspense that we all know and sometimes hate, but Red smiled when he heard the lock sound. "Yatta!" he yelled, grabbing the Poké Ball, happy to have another companion. He let him out of the Poké Ball for an introduction, but Pikachu was still angry and ended up electrocuting Red. Red decided it would be better to not let Pikachu out for a while. You know, for health reasons. He didn't want to be unfair, so he withdrew Ivysaur and Beedrill.

Red got out of the Underground Passage and arrived at Vermillion City. His first stop was the Poké Center, obviously. Though, he was surprised to find out that there was a Gym in the City.

He decided to enter the Gym, and he was surprised to see an adult man doing pushups. The man had spiky blonde hair, black eyes, and wore an outfit which resembled a military uniform.

"Umm…" Red sweatdropped, not knowing what to say.

The man than noticed Red's presence. "Uh?" he stood up. "Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here?" moving towards the counter, where a towel was.

"I-I'm here for the Badge." Red informed, still a bit surprised, mainly by the accent of the man.

"You? HA!" he laughed, cleaning the sweat with his towel. "You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power!"

"What do you know?" Red asked, a bit on his nerves.

"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémons saved me during the war!"

"The war?!" Red asked, astonished.

"Yeah. They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you if we battle!" the man informed with a cocky expression, making Red a bit angry.

"Ok, you asked for it! I challenge you for the Badge!"

"Ok, kiddo. You'll be easily beaten by me, Lt. Surge, The Lightning American!"

They moved onto the plain battlefield, ready to battle.

"Let's start this match! Go, Magnemite!"

"Magne!"

"Magnemite?" Red asked, checking his Pokédex.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float. The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their Pokégear. It feeds on electricity."

"Ivysaur, to the battlefield!" Red sent in his Pokémon for the fight.

"This battle will be a three-on-three battle. Oh, and one more thing kid: try to not hit the light bulbs. They're solar powered and they cost a ton." Lt. Surge informed, pointing up to the ceiling, making Red sweatdrop.

"O-Ok… Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Red started, and Ivysaur released multiple razor-sharp leaves from underneath his bulb at Magnemite.

"You serious?" Lt. Surge asked, making Red wonder what he meant. The leaves hit Magnemite, showing that they had no effect whatsoever.

"What the-?!"

"Magnemite, Sonicboom!"

"Magne!" Magnemite spun rapidly around, sending a large white shockwave at Ivysaur. The wave pushed Ivysaur away, damaging him.

"Ivy…" he muttered, due to the pain he felt. The attack was very strong.

"Ivysaur, hang on. Let me think of something…" Red was struggling, trying to think of a plan to beat the Metal-type Pokémon. He then remembered about what Lt. Surge said about the light bulbs and thought that SolarBeam could work out. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Ivy!" four vines came out from underneath his bulb, tying up Magnemite.

"Magne?" it asked, not able to move around freely.

"SolarBeam!"

"Ivy…" Ivysaur started gathering sunlight into his bulb, aiming it at Magnemite. "SAUR!" he fired a golden beam at Magnemite, and the hit was direct and strong. Red put on a smile.

"Think again." Lt. Surge said, with a cocky expression, astonishing Red. He looked at Magnemite, who actually was just fine, only some steam came out of its body. Also, he looked a bit furious. "Magnet Bomb!"

"Magnemite!" Magnemite's body became surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flashed light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Ivysaur, making heavy damage, obligating him to withdraw his vines.

"Grr… What can I do?..." Red said, trying to think on some sort of plan to beat Magnemite. Red's mind began to shuffle all around the info he had about Ivysaur. But something came across his eyes that surprised him. Some sort of red energy orb started forming on top of Ivysaur's bulb. The orb began increasing in size, making it more noticeable. , Red and Magnemite were all confused.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur roared, as he fired the red orb with fire streams around it at Magnemite. The hit landed on it, causing a great explosion and a cloud of smoke. Magnemite fell out of the cloud, astonishing both Red and Lt. Surge.

"What was that attack?!" Red asked, pretty surprised, but also happy in a way.

"That attack… Coming from an Ivysaur… It's Weather Ball." Lt. Surge deduced, having seen the attack before.

"Weather Ball?"

"An attack that varies in type and power according to the current weather. Due to the simulated sunlight, it acts like it is in a sunny weather, becoming a Fire-type attack and maximum power." Lt. Surge Explained, withdrawing Magnemite while at it.

"Awesome!" Red exclaimed, making Ivysaur blush and smile in pride.

"Electabuzz, to the frontline!" said Lt. Surge, sending in his next fighter.

"Erecaru!" Yup. He sounds like that. I'm not kidding.

"An Electabuzz?" Pokédex time!

"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time. It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue. Half of all blackouts occur when this Pokémon appears at power plants and eats electricity. When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. When two Electabuzz touch, they control the electric currents to communicate their feelings."

"Electabuzz, Screech!"

Electabuzz opened his mouth and called out loudly, distorting the air. "ERECARUUUUUU!"

"Ivysaur…" Ivysaur suffered, not able to cover his ears, for obvious reasons.

"Now, Electro Ball, nice and quick!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz formed an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in between his antennae. He then fired the orb at Ivysaur by pulling his head back and then pushing it frontwards. The orb exploded when it hit Ivysaur. The explosion left behind yellow electric sparks in the dust and smoke. When it cleared up, it showed that Ivysaur had fainted.

"Return, Ivysaur. Chikushō… I was counting on Ivysaur for this Gym. Go, Beedrill!"

"BzzzBeedrillBzz!"

"Twineedle!" Beedrill flew towards Electabuzz, as his spears began to glow vermillion.

"Electabuzz, ThunderPunch!"

"Ere!" Electabuzz raised his right arm and clenched his fist, making yellow sparks surround it and his antennae. He then dashed towards Beedrill, which his fist glowing yellow. "Caru!" He slammed his fist onto Beedrill's head, dodging his spears, sending Beedrill away.

Beedrill stood by Red, not very damaged. But suddenly, yellow sparks surrounded his body, making him stop moving.

"Beedrill, what's the matter?!" Red asked, half in panic.

"He's paralyzed. Meaning that he won't move once in a while against his will. Electabuzz, Electro Ball!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz formed an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in between his antennae. He then fired the orb at Beedrill by pulling his head back and then pushing it frontwards. The orb exploded when it hit Beedrill. The explosion left behind yellow electric sparks in the dust and smoke. Beedrill was ok, but had some injuries.

"Beedrill, counter with Poison Sting!"

"Bzzz-! Drill." Beedrill tried to move, but the sparks reappeared, stopping from doing so.

"Nani?!"

"Electabuzz, blast him with Thunderbolt!"

"EreCARU!" Electabuzz put his hands out and fired a blast of yellow lightning from his hands at Beedrill, creating a violent explosion. Beedrill fell out of the smoke cloud, fainted, not able to continue moving.

"Return. I didn't want to use this one… Go, Pikachu!" Red sent in his final and most dangerous Pokémon. Dangerous for Red.

"Pika." Pikachu glared at Red instead of glaring at Electabuzz, which made both Surge and Electabuzz laugh.

"P-P-Pikachu, p-please h-help me out just in this battle." Red requested, but Pikachu refused.

"This will be easy. Electabuzz, Brick Break!"

"Ercaru!" Electabuzz ran towards Pikachu and karate chopped him, sending him against Red.

Red grabbed Pikachu, and both hit the wall. Pikachu didn't like the fact that Red was holding him, so he released a bolt of electricity out of his body against Red.

Red was electrocuted, but laughed at the end of the shock. Pikachu was confused.

"Pika?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm laughing because you've got spirit." Red raised a thumbs up. "And that's what really matters!"

"Pi?" Pikachu was still a bit confused.

"Maybe we started this with the wrong foot. I'm Red, your unexpected Trainer." Red extended his hand, hoping he would shake the little Pokémon's paw.

"Pi!" Pikachu extended his paw and shook hands with Red. Red smiled, but then sweatdropped when he saw Pikachu's mischievous smile. Pikachu electrocuted him again, but he didn't mind.

"Let's do this!" after the line, he coughed out some smoke.

"Pika!"

"Electabuzz, Electro Ball!"

Electabuzz formed an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in between his antennae. He then fired the orb at Pikachu by pulling his head back and then pushing it frontwards.

"Use Iron Tail to conduct the electricity into your body!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit the Electro Ball with it, conducting the electricity into Pikachu's body, which could be seen because yellow sparks surrounded his body.

"Electaabuzz, Low Kick!" Electabuzz ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Slam!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu ran at Electabuzz and slammed his tail against Electabuzz's body, discharging the electricity into Electabuzz's body, causing quite some damage.

"Ere…" Electabuzz got onto one feet, showing that he was getting tired.

"Alright! Let's go, Quick Attack!"

"Pika…" A white outline surrounded Pikachu's body. "CHYUU!" Pikachu ran at a fast speedleaving behind a white trail. He then tackled Electabuzz's body, making him faint.

"Yosh!" Red said, pumped up from seeing Pikachu on a role.

"Electabuzz, return. Time for the big artillery, Raichu!"

"Raichu-Rai!"

"A Raichu?" Red used the Pokédex once again.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up. When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size."

"Raichu, Electro Ball!"

"Rai…!" Raichu stood on all fours. Raichu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Raichu's body. All the electricity then condensed at his tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Raichu then jumps into the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail to throw it away!"

"Pika!" Pikachu used Iron Tail, but he wasn't fast enough to hit the ball, ending up hit.

"Raichu, Hyper Beam!"

"Raiiiiii…" Raichu opened his mouth and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. "CHYUUU!" He then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Pikachu, making a strong direct hit.

"Pi…ka…"

"Don't give up!" Red requested, as Pikachu struggled to stand up. Pikachu opened his eyes and stood up.

"Haven't realized that it's over? Raichu, use Hyper Beam as Soon as you can."

"Rai!"

"Pikachu, can you use Electro Ball?"

"Pika." Pikachu answered in a "I don't know." fashion.

"Then try to do it. Prepare it, quick!"

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Raiii…" Raichu was starting his attack again.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.

"Raiii!" Raichu was capable of attacking again. Raichu opened his mouth and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it.

"Now!"

"PIKACHYUUUU!" Pikachu jumped into the air and front flipped, throwing he orb of electricity at the white orb in front of Raichu's mouth, creating a colossal explosion! The smoke cleared up, showing both Pokémons standing, but Raichu then fell, unconscious.

"We did it!" Red said, hugging Pikachu. Lt. Surge withdrew his Raichu and approached Red.

"Not bad kid. Not bad. Here you go, the Thunder Badge."

"Thanks, officer."

"Officer? Never heard anyone call me that before." Lt. Surge admitted, making the three of them laugh.

Meanwhile, in Fuchsia City:

"Such a beautiful day…" a young girl, short when compared to Red and the other protagonists. Her eyes were a strong shade of yellow, and her hair was pure blond, with a long ponytail, reaching her waist. Her clothes consisted on a yellow-orange sleeveless dress with two short crossed cotton lines on the chest area, dark orange outings, brown pants, a dark long sleeved t-shirt underneath the dress and purple boots, not to mention the pouch belt with Poké Balls. Her smile was as radiating as the sun. She had a straw hat next to where she was sitting, which was near a little lake. "Don't you think?"

"Dratini!"

"Venonat!"

"Lapras!"

"Rattata!"

"Pika!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Electabuzz - Electabuzz specialize in using electrical attacks, but can also be very adept in using Fighting and even Psychic-type attacks. Electabuzz is a versatile fighter, taking advantage of both close-quarter and projectile electrical attack forms. Being a very physical Pokémon, Electabuzz harvests its strength in attacks like Brick Break and Mega Punch, and will fuse its own elemental energies into physical attacks like ThunderPunch and Wild Charge. Alternately, Electabuzz has the ability to loose powerful bolts of electricity in long-distance attacks like Thunder and Discharge. Electabuzz is capable of storing huge amounts of electrical energy inside of its body over large periods of time, and seems to be able to consume electricity in many ways, through its mouth, its antennae, and even through its fur and skin. Additionally, Electabuzz is one member of a small group of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are also able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact.

Pikachu - Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast Berries as well. As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism. Pikachu and its evolution family, Pichu and Raichu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle. In a few rare cases, Pikachu can learn to manipulate water and, with the help of a surfboard, perform the move Surf. Other rare cases show that Pikachu can also learn, with the use of balloons, to perform the move Fly. Pikachu also have their own signature held item - the Light Ball. This item boosts a Pikachu's Attack and Special Attack stats, and, when held by a Pikachu in the daycare center, causes the offspring to know the move Volt Tackle. Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog.

Raichu - Although quite small in comparison to many other Pokémon, Raichu is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity in its body. If Raichu's electricity sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it slightly glow in the dark. Raichu is also capable of wielding various fighting moves, such as Focus Punch, Brick Break and many more. As Raichu is a fully evolved Pokémon, it is capable of using powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Raichu and its evolution family, Pichu and Pikachu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle.

**Is the relationship between Red and Pikachu getting any better throughout the story? Will Red and Green ever find out that Blue picked-pocket them? Who is this girl that appeared in the cameo?**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 9 – Battles, Caves and Explanations:

**This chapter won't really be that big, but I hope you all read it until the end.**

At Vermillion City's Poké Center:

"Here you go sir. All three are healed to the fullest."

Nurse Joy handed the three Poké Balls to Red and bowed. Red thanked her and left the Poké Center. He then opened the three Poké Balls, letting out his three friends.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Please don't shock me." Red requested, smiling, sweatdropping. Pikachu answered with a mischeavous making both Beedrill and Ivysaur sweatdrop as well. "So? Let's go?"

"Ivy!"

"Bzz!"

"Chu!"

They all nodded. The four of them walked through the little town, passing through the harbor. They were amazed by the size of the ship named S.S. Anne. But then, for a bigger surprise, Green exited the ship.

"Eh? Red?"

"Green? What were you doing there?"

"That's none of your business." Green answered, as Pidgey landed on his shoulder and Charmeleon and Nidoran approached his legs.

"Eh? You caught a Nidoran?"

"Yeah. And I can see you caught a Pikachu." Green said, looking at Pikachu.

Beedrill became angry, but Ivysaur didn't understand why. "BZZZZ!"

"Eh?" everyone looked at him.

"BZZZBZZZBZZBZZZZ!" he pointed his spears at himself, trying to say something.

"Oh yeah. Weedle evolved since the last time we saw you." Red said, smiling at Beedrill.

Green looked indifferent. "You had a Weedle?"

This time, both Red and Beedrill were angry. "He was the first Pokémon I caught!"

"You never showed him to me before." Green noted, making both Red and Beedrill fall to the floor in defeat.

"Ok, that's it! Let's battle!"

"Eh?"

"A best-out-of-three battle! The one whose first two Pokémons faint, loses! No switch outs!"

Green didn't want to waste time, but he somehow knew Red wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't say yes.

"Make it quick." He answered, astonishing Red a bit. Red looked at his rival and noticed the chilling look, but his tone of voice said something otherwise.

They moved to deserted place nearby so they could start.

"Ivysaur, go!" Red said, pointing forward. Ivysaur ran into the battlefield, cheered by both Beedrill and Pikachu.

"Charmeleon, you're up." Green spoke, as Charmeleon entered the battlefield as well.

"Ivysaur, let's start! Razor Leaf, let's go!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on his back.

"Charmeleon, burn them." Green requested, as Charmeleon released a stream of red fire, burning down the leaves.

"Ivysaur, SolarBeam!"

"Flamethrower!"

Ivysaur gathered light into his bulb and fired a golden beam from it, as Charmeleon released a stream of red fire. The attacks collided, but unlike their first battle, it did nothing.

"Damn it… We need something to defeat Charmeleon quickly." Red said out loud, bitting his thumb.

"Charmeleon, Matal Claw!"

"Char!" Charmeleon raised his arm and his claws shined white, turning into steel. Charmeleon then dashed towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, dodge!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur jumped away, safely dodging the slash. Charmeleon continued slashing, but Ivysaur always managed to dodge the attack.

"Strike him with your tail!"

"Char!" Charmeleon quickly spun, hitting Ivysaur's face with his strong tail, throwing him away.

"Ivysaur, hold it together!" Red requested, as Ivysaur stood up, recovering.

Soon after that, very light rain started falling from the sky. It wasn't strong enough to soak clothes or wet the floor at all.

"Rain?" Green asked, looking up.

"It's raining… Alright! Ivysaur, Weather Ball!"

"Ivy!" a ball of blue energy started forming above Ivysaur's bulb and increased in size. Ivysaur spun, throwing the blue orb with water streams in front of it at Charmeleon.

"Weather Ball?!" Green asked, surprised, with a light sweat drop on his forehead. Charmeleon was in the same state. They were too astonished to do anything, and Charmeleon was hit by the ball of water. Charmeleon was knocked out after getting hit by the attack.

"Return." Green said, still amazed by seeing Ivysaur using Weather Ball.

"Great job, Ivysaur. Take a rest." Red said, withdrawing Ivysaur as he spoke. "Pikachu, you're up!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the battlefield, ready to continue battling.

"Go, Nidoran!"

"Nido!" Nidoran entered the battlefield, all pumped up

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he dashed towards Nidoran.

"Nidoran, Dig!"

"Ran!" Nidoran jumped and backflipped, landing face first into the ground. His paws glowed brownish-yellow and he dug up and hole, escaping through it. Pikachu stopped running, his tail returning to normal, not knowing where Nidoran could be.

"Pika?"

"Nido!" Nidoran jumped out of the ground behide Pikachu and struck him with his glowing paws, making strong damage.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu said, falling away.

"Thunderbolt!" Red quickly commanded. Pikachu was rolling through the ground, but he put on all fours, slidding a bit after standing. Yellow sparks came off his cheeks and he released a strong yellow lightning bolt from his body.

"Nidoran, Shadow Claw!" Nidoran held out his paw and his arm became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a huge claw and Nidoran dashed towards Pikachu, swiftly dodging the Thunderbolt. Nidoran then slashed Pikachu with it, sending him towards Red.

"Pikachu, hold on!" Red said, as Pikachu struggled to remain in position to battle.

"Double Kick!"

"Nido! Nido!" he jumped into the air, flipping around twice, and hit Pikachu with his foot extended. Pikachu was thrown away, fainting.

"Return, Pikachu." Red said, withdrawing the unconscious Pokémon. Green withdrew the victorious one. "Beedrill, I'm counting on you!"

"Go, Pidgey!"

Both Pokémons entered the field of battle.

"Bzzzz!"

"Pidgey!"

"Beedrill, let's start this with Poison Sting!"

"Quick Attack, Pidgey!"

Beedrill flew up and both his spears and tail sting began to glow purple. He flew towards Pidgey, who as flying towards him as well in high speed. They passed through each other. Beedrill got a scratch underneath his right eye and Pidgey got a scratch underneath his left wing. They turned around, glaring at each other (Beedrill was a bit hard to tell if he was glaring or not, with those soulless eyes).

"Twineedle!"

"Gust!"

Beedrill flew towards Pidgey with his vermillion glowing spears pointed at her. Pidgey flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind, blowing Beedrill away.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!"

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

They repeated the first attacks they used in the beginning of the match, and the result was the same as before. But something strange happened. Pidgey started to glow light blue. Her body began to grow larger. "Pidgeottoooo!"

"Pidgeotto?" Red asked, amazed, as Green used his Pokédex.

"Pidgeottto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder."

"Well, I guess this ends the battle." Green said, as Pidgeotto landed next to him. Beedrill landed next to Red.

"What?! Why?!" Red asked, a bit angry for the battle not having a result.

"Because I already achieved what I needed." Red answered, withdrawing Pidgeotto in the process. Red withdrew Beedrill.

"Well, I don't really care what you're talking about." Red spoke. "Where're you going next?"

"I'm going back to Pallet Town to talk to my grandpa."

"You're going all the way back through Mt. Moon?" Red asked, a bit confused.

"No, I'm going through the Diglett's Cave. It's a shortcut to Pewter Town."

"What?! How come I didn't hear about it before?!"

"The entrance from Pewter City is harder to get to unless you've came out from that side. It's hard to explain." Green explained, defending the forth wall.

"You mind if I come along? I want to say hi to Brock."

Green wanted to yell no, but he just sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

Red was surprised to hear that response. He nodded and followed Green.

They went throughout the cave. They encountered many Digletts on the way there. Ivysaur and Pidgeotto got rid of them easily. But let's not forget about the Pokédex entry.

"Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight. Its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak. If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops. Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground."

Red and Green departed ways after leaving the cave. Let's see what Red did first, ok?

Well, Red did say hello to Brock like he said, but he also entered a house that seemed abandoned.

"Is someone there?" he asked, entering by the front door, noticing that it was unlocked.

"What is a little runt like you doing here?!" asked an elder voice, scaring the hell out of Red.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, falling on his back. "S-S-Sorry. I was just curious about this house."

The old man who had a scientist cape spoke. "Hmm… I see. You were brought here because of the rare fossils here!"

"Umm… not really."

"My child, your interest in fossils has given me hope to the future!"

"Again, I wasn't…"

"Please accept this as a present of honor." The old man handed an orange jewel like stone to Red. Red sweatdropped, still not understanding what just happened.

With Green:

"Hey, Gramps." Green said, entering the lab.

"Hi brother."

"Daisy?!" Green was astonished to hear the voice of his older sister. She looked at him with a confident look in her green eyes, brownish-blond shoulder lengthened hair waving slowly. She was wearing a green dress. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for visiting our grandfather." Daisy answered sarcastically, laughing a bit.

"What's the matter, Green?" Professor Oak asked, holding a couple of books.

"Gramps, I would like to know why you gave that girl Blue a Pokédex? Your Pokédex on top of that!"

"Grandpa, you did what?" Daisy was surprised to hear about this information.

"Every young one should have an adventure. She seemed to be nice and I don't really see what else to say." Professor Oak admitted, sweatdropping. "Plus, she looks like she could be a good wife for you."

"Ojīchan, anata ittai nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka?! (Gramps, what the hell are you talking about?!)" Green asked, blushing crimson, not believing in his grandfather. Daisy and Professor Oak both laughed.

Pokémons of the Day:

Pidgeotto - As well as being a powerful flier, it is capable of carrying prey several miles to its nest. Pidgeotto have an amazing sense of sight and hearing. Its eyesight is so good that it can spot a Caterpie from several miles up in the air.

**What's the whole thing with the orange jewel Red got? What does Professor Oak have in mind for his grandson? What happened to Blue? She didn't appear in this chapter.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 10 – Cursed Tower:

**I know the previous chapters were a bit rushed, and I apologize for that. I'll try to rewrite them when I get the opportunity. Meanwhile, enjoy this one ^-^**

Red went through the Digglet's Cave once again to return to Vermillion City. This time he traveled alone because Green returned to Pallet Town for a quick break. Red made a quick heal up to his Pokémons and ate a snack in the Poké Center. Vermillion City was famous for its "shocking" pop rocks. And he continued his journey. Unfortunately, he couldn't access Saffron City. But by reading the map in the Poké Center, he understood where he would have to go next and how. He returned to Cerulean City through the Underground Passage and went through a different path, finding the route to his destination. But if he thought Diglett's Cave was annoying, Rock Tunnel was a whole different story.

"I can't see a thing!" Red had been walking aimlessly for quite some time now. "What do I do…?"

"Use Pikachu to light the way."

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"You don't recognize my voice? How mean…"

"Wait… Blue?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you. But do as I told you and use Pikachu to light this place up."

"Ok, ok…" Red was picking up his Poké Ball from his belt when something occurred to him. "How do you know I have a Pikachu?"

"I saw you with one in the Poké Center when I was eating lunch." Blue answered, as Pikachu jumped out of the Poké Ball.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu squeeked, as his red cheeks light up and began to glow yellow, giving them light.

"Uh? New Jacket?" Red asked, seeing clearly with the light the Pikachu on his shoulder let out.

"Hai. I thought it was cute, so I bought it." Blue answered, laughing in her mind, since the money she used to buy the jacket originally belonged to both Red and Green.

"It suits you." Red replied, walking away, trying to find an exit. "Wanna come along? We're going to Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town? I heard that place is creepy…" Blue said, pouting, a bit afraid.

"OK o. Sayōnara. (Ok then. Bye.)" he replied, back faced to her, with a hand up waving as he walked.´

"Ch-Cho-Chottomatte kudasai! (W-Wa-Wait just a moment please!)" Blue said, following Red. "I never said I wouldn't come with you." She murmured, walking by his side. Red and Pikachu laughed a bit from what Blue did.

It wasn't a long walk before they managed to get out of Rock Tunnel. They soon arrived at Lavender Town.

"This place seems… quiet…" Blue admitted, noticing that the only noises the three of them were able to hear were their voices and the blowing wind.

"There aren't a lot of houses around here, are there?" Red asked, walking forward into the small Town. They were amazed by the size of the tall tower.

"I've heard about this place. It's called the Lavender Tower."

"Never heard about it." Red said, looking at the tower while putting his hands behind his head. Pikachu had the same look.

"It's also known as "The Tower of the Dead"."

"T-T-Tower of the Dead?!" Red asked murmuring, crept out with beady eyes, with blue lines wavering over him. Pikachu was in the same state.

"Pika…"

Blue laughed at their reaction. "Don't worry. It's just a cemetery."

"Bochi? (Cemetery?)"

"Hai, hai. It's for the fallen Pokémons. The Pokémons whose lives ended." Blue explained, moving towards the Tower. She then turned to him and smiled. "Sate? Ikou? (Well? Let's Go?)"

Red recovered from his scared and smiled, nodding. "Hai!"

They walked into the Tower. It seemed deserted, with the exception of a couple of nuns silently talking and some people visiting graves of their fallen friends. The visitors had smiles on their expressions, but Red noticed the strange feeling of fear in their eyes.

They walked to the next floor. There wasn't anyone besides a familiar boy, but with a brown cape and a shoulder armor piece.

"Green?" They asked in unison, astonished to see him there. Green turned to them and became astonished as well.

"Red? Blue? What are _you_ doing here?"

"We asked you first!" Blue said, pointing at him.

"Oi, oi, we didn't…" Red sweatdropped, along with Pikachu.

"I'm here visiting some old friends."

"Friends?" Blue asked, intrigued. Red and Pikachu were curious as well.

"You see… When I was little-"

"You're saying you're tall now?" Red asked, laughing. Pikachu and Blue giggled, but a vein popped on Green's forehead.

"Anyways…" he made his best to keep his cool. "I used to play with some of my Gramps' Pokémons when I was young, but their lifespan depleted quickly after that. My gramps was pretty young when he caught them and they were already old back then to begin with."

Red and Blue felt sorry for Green. It was reflected in their expressions. "Which graves?" Red asked, catching everyone by surprise.

"Eh?"

"I asked which graves are?" Red asked, looking determinately into Green's eyes. Green nodded and guided them. They saw the quite large grave with multiple names.

"Raticate… Arcanine… Magneton… Gyarados… Ninetales… Alakazam… Machamp… Cloyster… Sandslash… and Rhydon." Blue read with anguish in her voice. She stood next to Green as Red kneeled and parayed. Pikachu copied Red. "You played with all these?"

"Yes… They passed away shortly after I became 7. That's why…" Blue looked at Green, paying attention to the next part of the phrase. "…I won't repeat the same mistake."

"Mistake?" Blue asked, not understanding what he said.

"None of your business."

"Well!" Red stood up and turned to them. "I'm all done."

"Wait!" Blue said, walking to the graves. She took off her earrings and a couple of coins she had in her pocket and put them in front of the gravestone. She smiled, knowing that doing anything else wouldn'tn help either. "Well, I'm done. Eh?" she then took a clearer look at Green. "Green, where did you get the cape?"

"This thing?" he asked, looking to his shoulder-armor piece which held the cape. "My sister, Daisy, sewed it for me. She said I needed to look more like a hero. But this is simply ridiculous." Green confessed, sweatdropping.

"I think it's kind of cool." She confessed, giggling.

Red stood there, watching, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Oi, Pikachu." He called, lowly.

"Pika?"

"That cape…"

"Pi?"

"Is awesome!"

"Pi!" Pikachu fell flat to the floor, confusing Red.

"I want to go to the top." Blue spoke, surprising them. "I heard there's a bell that you can ring to put the spirits at piece. I want to ring it."

"Fine." Green barked, but Red immediately nodded in response.

"By the way! Green, how's your Nidoran?"

"I guess he's fine." Green opened the Poké Ball, but what came out of it wasn't a Nidoran.

"Nidorino!"

"It evolved?" Blue asked, seeming happy. "What a relief… because…" she opened her Poké Ball, making a Nidorina jump out of it.

"Nidorina…" The two Pokémons approached each other and made matting gestures. Red was a bit curious and used the Pokédex.

"Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon, and the evolved form of the male Nidoran. It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately. It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.

Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon, and the evolved form of the female Nidoran. When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes."

"Cool…" Red said, saving his Pokédex into his pocket.

They walked up to the next floor, but strangely enough, the room was filled with fog.

"What's up with the room?" Red asked, looking around. Pikachu, Nidorino and Nidorina were in the same state.

"Get out…"

"Eh?" Blue asked. "Which one of you talked?"

"I didn't speak." Green answered.

"Same here…" Red said, getting scared.

"Then…"

"GET OUT!" a fog shaped creature with yellow eyes.

Red and Green were frightened, ready to flee at any moment, just like the three Pokémons, but Blue was more frightened than all of them together.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Nidorino - Capable of goring with his horn, Nidorino are much fiercer than Nidoran . Their long spines ooze poison on contact with foes. His horn is capable of piercing a diamond.

Nidorina - Nidorina's abilities are stronger than Nidoran 's, but are otherwise the same.

**W-What happened? What was that!? Was that a ghost!?**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 11 – The Beauty wearing a Kimono… oh, and, Ghost Trouble:

**I remember that last time, Red, Green and Blue were facing a… ghost? Let's find out what happened next.**

Red, Green and Blue all ran away back to the main floor. They closed the door abruptly and sighed in relief. They then started shaking. No matter how much they tried to hide it, they were scared. Well, Blue didn't even try to hide it at all. Red opened his mouth and a balloon came out of it, with a face similar to Red's.

"AHH! His soul!" Blue said, worriedly. Green and Pikachu were in a similar stage. Pikachu released a small thunderbolt, hitting the soul, making it go back into Red.

"Everyone's ok?" Red asked, breathing heavily. Everyone was breathing the same way.

"Yeah… But what was that?" Green asked, looking towards the door.

"Are you stupid or what?! That was a ghost!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Green replied, narrowing his eyes at Blue.

"Ok, let's not argue!" Red said out loud.

"Agreed." A female unfamiliar voice spoke, calling them. "Please follow me. I'll explain you everything." Said the young nun.

Being a nun, no one protested. They were guided out of the Tower into a small house.

"This is Mr. Fuji's house, my grandpa." The nun explained, sitting down in front of Blue and next to Red on the squared table. She was serving green tea in 4 separate cups, one for each. She had dark long hair and green bright eyes, wearing a classic white and red kimono. "My name is Akane Fuji."

"I'm Red, she's Blue and the knucklehead over there is Green."

"Kn-Knucklehead…?" Green asked, sweatdropping, making Blue laugh.

"Anyways… Here in Lavender town have been happening strange events in the Pokémon Tower, sightings of Ghosts."

"Like what we saw?" Blue asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes. But strangely enough, everything started happening after those men in black coming into the Town for a while and then the disappearance of my grandpa."

"Mr. Fuji?" Green asked, recognizing the name from somewhere.

"I've heard about him." Blue added. "He's famous for adopting all sort of Pokémons unconditionally. It is also said that he might be the kindest man alive."

"Oi, oi, isn't that exaggerating a bit?" Red asked, sweatdropping.

"Actually," Akane spoke, making everyone turn to her. "Grandpa is so kind and generous that it wouldn't surprise me if he actually was the kindest and most caring man in the entire world. After the way those men in Black treated that Pokémon, he went up to them and spoke his mind."

"What did those men do to the Pokémon?" Black asked, curious.

"They…" Akane stopped talking and looked down, sad and depressed. "They killed her…"

Red, Green and Blue became astonished, half furious. But they decided not to touch the subject. Akane understood their expressions and changed the subject.

"Anyways, let's not think about that. We don't even know how to drive the ghosts away. It's getting late, would you like to stay over to sleep. The Poké Center is under some construction issues."

"Is it just me, or are most of the Poké Centers almost in some kind of problem?" Red wondered with seriousness, but the other three took it as a joke. Red blushed out of embarrassment when he saw the others laughing, so he laughed it off as well.

Akane gave them sleeping bags: she gave a red one to Green, a blue one to Red, and a green one to Blue. They then swapped, matching their names. Akane slept in the first floor, of course, letting them know that they can ask for anything if necessary. Since it was a cold town, her house was cold as well. They had to sleep next to each other, Green being the center piece.

They couldn't sleep.

"Are you guys asleep?" Blue asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope."

"Not even dust." Red added, making the trio sat up.

"I knew those guys of Team Rocket were evil, but not cold. Colder than me." Green admitted, making Blue giggle.

"You? Cold? You consider Red, a boy you barely know, your friend and you say you're cold."

"You consider me your friend?" Red asked, surprised. Green remained silent, his way of denying it.

"No. I consider you a challenge. A rival, so to say." Green explained. "And that means I'm the one who'll defeat you in battle, meaning that if you lose to someone else-"

"I can picture it." Red said, sweatdropping. "Thanks. But me being a challenge doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"I don't make friends."

"Because of your old Pokémon friends that passed away?" Blue asked with half a mischievous look. Green froze. Froze forBlue's protection, because the thing he wanted to do the most right in that moment was slap her. Though he knew she was right. Red realized what Blue meant and thought that it made sense.

"That is none of your business." He barked, not wanting to resort to violence.

"S-Sorry… But you did say that you wouldn't make the same mistake again. Isn't the mistake making friends and bonding with Pokémons?"

Green suddenly turned to Blue with an angry expression and his fist rose. Blue closed her eyes in fear, but Red grabbed Green's arm, stopping him. Green turned to Red, but his expression changed when he saw Red smiling. Green became confused, just like Blue.

"Oi, oi, don't hit a girl. Plus, even though she's not doing it the best way (not even close), she's just trying to help you a bit. Rubbing salt on the wounds." Red said, somehow calming Green down.

"Ok… Sorry." Green hesitated in saying the last word though. Blue and Red smiled, seeing that Green had a non-artic side. They fell asleep shortly after a chat (though Green remained mostly silent and Blue was very, very, VERY chatty.

In the next morning, the first to wake up was Green. But he felt heavy. He cleared his vision and saw that Blue had her head on his shoulder and her arm over his chest. "What the…?" He blushed, but didn't panic. At least on the outside. In the inside, Arceus knows what happened inside his head. He tried to stand up without waking her up, but as it usually happens in anime, game cutscenes, movies and real-life (if it was awesome), she woke up.

"You look cute when you blush." Blue teased, making Green suddenly stand up, making her fall frontwards, which the result was… making her sit up? OK, let's go with that. "Green?"

"I'm going to Celadon City. There's a Gym that I need to collect."

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"Eh?" Green was surprised, as Blue stood up with a smile. "I almost punched you last night."

"And I teased you enough to reach that point, so it's just as my fault."

"Either way, I prefer to go alone."

"Then I'll go to Celadon city as well, next to you, but alone as well." Blue said, putting on her jacket.

Green sighed. "Mataku…" he put on his cold expression as usual. "You're impossible to get rid off."

"Pretty much." Blue answered bluntly with a smile, making Green sweatdrop. She threw him his shoulder armor-piece and his cape. "C'mon. What are you waiting for?"

Green sighed again and walked off the door. Blue followed him, obviously.

Some hours went by before Red waking up. Turns out it took a while for Akane to complete her morning prays. After discovering that Green and Blue were already gone, he said goodbye to Akane, thanked her in the name of the three, and left the house.

Red dashed out of Lavander Town, wanting to catch up with his friends. Well, he got lost a couple of times, but managed to arrive Celadon City without any major events happening. What? You don't believe me? Grab your Pokémon game that has Kanto and go from Lavender Town to Celadon City. Was it hard? Not really. So? Shall we?

Red arrived at the big Celadon City. He was amazed by the size of it, comparing to the other cities he has been to. He first rested at the Poké Center. He made a big dash after all. Either way, he decided to search for Blue and Green, but they were nowhere to be found. After some minutes of searching, he returned to his main objective and walked towards the Gym.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, opening the door. "Wow..." He was amazed by the interior of the Gym, a full sized garden with a battlefield in the center. On the other side were a bunch of girls in kimonos. He blushed from such a sight, mainly the girl in the center with the dark short hair and brown eyes. She approached him, making his blush become stronger. Her outfit was an elegant furisode kimono, with a red head band holding her hair up, wearing sandals with socks, as it was traditional.

"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"I-I-It i-is!" Red answered back, scratching the back of his head, half nervous.

"It's so pleasant." She stated, closing her eyes, feeling the wind coming out of the window. She then realized what she had done. "Oh dear... I must have dozed off."

"Maybe." Red agreed, sweatdropping. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. I haven't even welcome you." She cleared her voice and started over. "Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémons are solely of the Grass type."

"Ok. I came here to battle for the Badge."

"I had no idea that you wished to challenge me." She admitted, making Red sweatdrop.

"_Why else would anyone go to a Gym?"_

"Very well, but I shall not lose. Or at least twice in the same day."

"What do you mean?"

"A challenger came here a couple of hours ago and defeated me so easily… His Pokémons had total advantage over mine."

"Hmm… Are you talking about Green?"

"That's his name." Erika informed. "So? Shall we?"

They stood on opposite sides of the field, ready for the challenge. Red knew that in his Team, the only one that had some sort of advantage, was Beedrill.

"Go, Victreebel!" Erika sent in her first Pokémon: a Victreebel. That Pokémon sure scared Red. He pointed his Pokédex, that due to the shake of fear his body constantly made, it took a while to completely analyze.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Bellsprout. It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honey-like scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. If the acid has dissolved many prey, it becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey. Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole."

"Go, Pikachu!" Red sent in a fast Pokémon, mainly for dodging purposes. Though Pikachu was scared as well.

"Begin!" said the girl in charge of the position as referee.

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Victreebel screeched, as both her leafs began to glow green and dashed towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail to counter!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit Victreebel's leafs, constantly hitting one another. They continued battling razor sharp attacks against iron-hard tail strikes.

"Energy Ball!"

"Electro Ball!"

Victreebel pointed her mouth at Pikachu and formed a light green orb in front of it. Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.

Victreebel then fired the orb as Pikachu jumped into the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Victreebel. The orbs didn't touch each other, which surprised everybody. The Elctro Ball hit Victreebel and the Energy Ball hit Pikachu, creating two simultaneous explosions. When the smoke cleared up, both Trainers sweatdropped by seeing their Pokémons fainted.

"Strong on attack, weak defence." Red guessed, as both of them withdrew the fallen Pokémons.

"Either way. Go, Tangela!"

"Tange!"

Red used his Pokédex again.

"Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Many writhing vines cover it, so its true identity remains unknown. The blue vines grow its whole life long. The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. They effectively unnerve its foes."

"Go, Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur!"

"Tangela, Vine Whip!"

"Tan!" Tangela hit Ivysaur with two blue vines from his body.

"Ivysaur!2 Ivysaur jumped back, dodging further damage.

"Let's start this with Sludge Bomb!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur fired a ball of brown sludge from his bulb at Tangela. When the ball of sludge hit Tangela, it exploded, pushing him away.

"Tangela, PoisonPowder!"

"Tangela!" Tangela released a purple sparking powder, hitting Ivysaur, but not making anything at all, puzzling Tangela and Erika, but giving a smile to Red and Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is half Poison-Type, meaning he can't get poisoned! Ivysaur, Tackle!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur dashed towards the astonished Tangela and tackled him, pushing him away.

"Tangela, Ancient Power!"

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

Tangela jumped and his body began to glow white, creating a see-through afterimage of himself. The afterimage then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of Tangela's body. Ivysaur released multiple razor sharp leaves from underneath the leaves on his back, which flew into the orb in front of Tangela, making it explode and pushing him away, making Tangela faint.

"Tangela, return. Go, Vileplume!"

"Vile!"

Red once again used the Pokédex.

"Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon, and the final evolutionary of Oddish. Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis."

"Ivysaur, Tackle!"

"Vileplume, Secret Power!"

Ivysaur dashed towards Vileplume, but Vileplume jumped, making him stop, not understanding what she was doing. Vileplume then landed on him, slamming her body against him. Ivysaur was pushed away, and suddenly his body became surrounded by yellow sparks.

"Ivysaur's paralyzed?!"

"Vileplume, Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper what now?" Red asked, sweatdropping.

A white orb of energy with a pale pink center appeared on the center of Vileplume's flower, which was pointed at Ivysaur, and she then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Ivysaur, knocking him out in mere seconds.

"Good job… Return." Red said, withdrawing Ivysaur. He then sent in his strongest Pokémon for the challenge. "Go, Beedrill! I'm counting on you!"

"BzzzBeedrill!"

"Vileplume, Hidden Power!"

"Viiiileplume!" Vileplume formed a light green orb of energy between her hands and she fired the orb at Beedrill.

"Dodge with Agility!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill became outlined in pink and disappeared, dodging the orb and reappearing right in front of Vileplume.

"Vile?!"

"Fury Cutter!"

Beedrill's spears began to glow crimson and he began slashing Vileplume with them multiple times. As he slashed, the crimson glow grew longer. With each slash that hit, the next attack got stronger and the glow grew longer as well.

"Vileplume, Secret Power!"

"Vile!" Vileplume got mad and safely dodged Beedrill's move. She then slammed her body against him, pushing him away.

"Hidden Power!"

"Vileplume!" Vileplume formed a light green orb of energy between her hands and she fired the orb at Beedrill.

"Twineedle!" Red commanded, reacting as fast as he could. Beedrill's spears glowed crimson and he stabbed the orb of energy, making it dissipate. "Swords Dance!"

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz!" Beedrill's spears began to glow purple and they increased in size.

"Twineedle!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Beedrill's spears began to glow purplish-crimson and he flew towards Vileplume at high speed. Vileplume pointed her flower at Beedrill and a white orb of energy with a pale pink center appeared on the center of her flower. She then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Beedrill. Beedrill dodged to the side, but his right spear was hit by the beam, though it continued flying towards Vileplume, with the spear travelling inside the beam.

"What the-?!"

"Ikeeeeee!" Red yelled, making Beedrill's eyes shine. Beedrill pulled back his right spear and then trust it into Vileplume, making her stop the Hyper Beam and faint. Red was victorious. "Way to go!" Red hugged Beedrill tightly, happy for winning.

Erika withdrew Vileplume and approached Red. "Congratulations. You deserve the Rainbow Badge. It was a very tough fight to say the least." Erika admitted, handing the badge to Red. Red thanked her and put it in his hand, saving it in his pocket. He stepped forward to offer a handshake to Erika, but he accidently stepped on her kimono, making them both slip. Red landed on Erika, making them both blush when they made eye contact.

"S-S-Sumimasen."

"Ie, ie, no need to apologize."

They stood up, still blushing a bit. Red thought this was some sort of dejá vú, taking into account something similar had happened to him and Misty.

"Either way… Red, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you investigate the Game Corner? It is a famous spot here in Celadon City, but some strange activity has been happening lately. Would you mind see what's happening there?"

"Of course. I'll go there right after I heal my Pokémons." Red said, waving goodbye to Erika. When he left the Gym, Erika laughed to herself and whispered.

"Misty was right. He _is_ charming."

Pokémons of the Day:

Victreebel - Victreebel lure prey into their mouth with sweet-smelling scents, then clamp down, trapping the prey.

Tangela - Tangela's vines never stop growing and are easily replaced if lost or damaged. Tangela can ensnare and entangle its foes with its vines.

Vileplume - Vileplume scatters toxic spores and releases noxious gases. Its toxic pollen sometimes triggers atrocious allergy attacks. It also has the world's largest petals that it uses to attract prey, and the larger its petals, the more pollen it scatters. The allergenic pollen is said to turn the air around Vileplume yellow, and is known to cause paralysis.

**Mysterious Reader: Wait a second just there! Are you telling me that Red has two girls interested in him?!**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yup. Pretty much.**

**MR: But who's going to end up with Red then!?**

**BOG: Oh, to find that out, you have to wait a couple more chapters.**

**MR: But I want to find out!**

**BOG: Then keep reading.**

**MR: Yes sir! And please, to the other readers, review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. You know, cause BOG over there has some serious motivational problems.**

**BOG: Hey! -/-U Well, goodbye, and don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 12 – The Corner of Game Corner:

**Mysterious Reader: You couldn't come up with a better tittle?**

**Beast Out Ghost: Then I suppose you can come up with something better.**

**MR: … So, what's this chapter about?**

**BOG: Remember Game Corner?**

**MR: Yes…**

**BOG: Did you know Red has a gambling problem?**

**MR: Beast…**

**BOG: Just kidding. You have to read to find out. Oh! I forgot, I haven't introduced you to the other readers. This is Mysterious Reader, AKA MR. But she's a girl, don't let the initials confuse you.**

**MR: Nice to meet you all ^_^**

**BOG: Now, to the story!**

Red did as Erika had requested after healing his Pokémons. He entered the Game Corner and didn't take a lot of time to see the passage behind the poorly prepared poster.

"What is this place?" Red asked himself, entering in a strange structure, similar to some sort of maze.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" asked a Team Rocket Grunt. Red looked to the side and saw three grunts glaring at him. He got half scared, of course.

"Koffing!"

"Zubat!"

"Grimer!"

Each grunt sent in a Pokémon, and the three of them glared at Red with menacing eyes and a malicious smile. Well, Zubat was more "menacing ears", but putting that aside, that's the idea. Red quickly used his Pokédex to have an idea of what he was about run away from.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Toxic gas is held within its thin, balloon-shaped body, so it can cause massive explosions. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft.

Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies. It forms colonies in perpetually dark places and uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets. Disliking sunlight, it sleeps deep in forests and caves until sundown.

Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. Born from sludge, these Pokémon now gather in polluted places and increase the bacteria in their bodies. It appears among filth. Wherever Grimer has passed, so many germs are left behind that no plants will ever grow again."

Red then waved goodbye with a fake smile and suddenly started running away.

"Zubat, corner him!"

Zubat flapped his wings rapidly, quickly putting himself in front of Red. Red backed off, finding Koffing and Grimer behind him. Then something occurred to Red.

"Why am I running? Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu came out of his Poké Ball, ready for action.

"thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, as he released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at the enemies, making them all faint at once.

"Great job." Red spoke, as Pikachu landed on his shoulder. They then dashed out through a separate corridor, so they could have as much as information as possible to give to Erika.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the building, Blue explores some rooms.

"I know it's around here somewhere… It has to be." She kept exploring with the help of her Pokémons: Wartortle, Butterfree and Nidorina.

"Freeee-eee. Free-eee!" Butterfree called her Trainer and friends to a big room she found. Blue immediately dashed and saw a medium sized lab with a machine in the center of the room. It appeared to be containing something inside a capsule, and a Poké Ball was in front of the machine.

"So here it is. Porygon, the artificial Pokémon." Blue spoke to herself, smiling, happy to see the Pokémon that stayed inside the capsule on the center of the machine. "You're getting me a lot of money, buddy." She spoke to Porygon (hat actually didn't hear), grabbing onto the Poké Ball and opening the capsule. She withdrew the confused Pokémon and took a couple of CDs near the machine and saved them. "This might come in handy. Now, let's get back to Green. He must be having a lot of work."

Meanwhile, with Green:

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!" Nidorino dashed towards a Drowzee and thrust his horn against the Drowzee's body, making him faint. The Grunts withdrew their Pokémons and ran.

"Green?" Red saw his rival just at the end of the corner he just turned, surprising Green a lot.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." Red replied, approaching Green. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and said hi with a smile to Nidorino. Nidorino replied in the same way.

"I asked first, you answer first."

"Erika asked me to come here and check what was happening." Red explained.

"I'm here waiting for Blue. She went in there and hasn't come out for a while now. She asked me to stand on guard, but I'm starting to get sick of it." He confessed, turning around and knocking on the door roughly. "Oi, Blue! What's taking so long?"

Suddenly, the door opened outwards, hitting Green's face and pushing him against the wall. Blue didn't see him, walking out happily humming. She was surprised to see Red there.

"Red?" Red was sweatdroping. "Where's Green?" The door closed and she turned around, seeing Green rubbing his face, like if he was injured. "Green? Aren't you standing guard like I asked you to be?" Red now laughed, earning a glare from Green.

Then, someone began clapping. "Bravo. Bravo."

The three of them turned around, sensing a strange vibe in the air. "Who are you?" Red asked, not recognizing the mysterious looking man with very short brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a strange suit.

"My name is Giovanni."

"Giovanni… That name…" Green muttered, making Red turn to him.

"That's the name of the boss of Team Rocket!" Blue remembered pointing at him.

"That's right. I'm also known as one of the Gym Leaders, but that doesn't matter right now. It appears you've invaded my Team rocket hideout. Now what kind of boss would I be if I'd let you simply walk away? Rhyhorn, follow my commands." He opened the Poké Ball, letting out his Pokémon come out of it.

"Rhy!" Rhyhorn roared shortly. Blue used her Pokédex to obtain some info.

"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people work. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction. Its body is clad in a thick hide, and its tackles topple buildings. Unfortunately, it is not smart."

"Ivysaur, Beedrill, help us out!"

"Charmeleon, Pidgeotto!"

Red and Green sent in their remaining Pokémons and the total of 9 Pokémons were ready to battle the fearsome opponent.

"Rhyhorn, Bulldoze."

Rhyhorn roared, as he became outlined in brownish-yellow and then became surrounded by a brown aura. Rhyhorn then dashed towards the opponents, at quite an amazing speed, making the ground tremble in each step he made.

"Dodge!" The three Trainers said in unison, making the 9 Pokémons dodge the attack, ending up surrounding Rhyhorn, including from above.

"Beedrill, Twineedle! Pikachu, Iron Tail! Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw! Pidgeotto, Quick Attack! Nidorino, Double Kick!"

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin! Butterfree, Tackle! Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Beedrill jabbed his spears against Rhydon't body, Pikachu struck him with his iron-made tail, Ivysaur whipped him with four dark-green vines, Charmeleon slashed him with a metallic claw, Pidgeotto and Butterfree both dove and tackled Rhyhorn from above, Nidorino and Nidorina kicked him twice each with their rear legs and Wartortle struck him with her shell, spinning like a Frisbee. But after all these attacks, Rhyhorn seemed indifferent.

"Impossible!" Green exclaimed, seeing how not even super-effective moves or strong attacks had no effect on Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhrorn, Rock Blast." Giovanni spoke, closing his eyes, showing confidence.

Rhyhorn's horn began to glow orange, increasing in size, and then began to glow silver. Then, he fired multiple silver rocks from his horn at all the Pokémons pushing them away. They all seemed strongly injured.

"Pika…"

"Char!"

"Ivy…"

"Bzz…"

"War..."

"Freeee…"

"Pijo…"

"Nidorino…"

"Rina…"

"Damnit! What do we do now?! Our Pokémons aren't strong enough…"

"Can't you use Ivysaur's Poison Powder or Sleeping Powder?" Blue asked, not understanding why Red said that.

"Making him sleep would only make him rest, and poisoning him, seeing how strong he is, won't really do a lot in such a short time." Green explained, seeing how Red had a point.

"Well then! Let's go!" Blue threw a Poké Ball, letting out a Rhyhorn herself, astonishing everyone in the room.

"When did you get a Rhyhorn?"

"That's not important now! Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

Both Rhyhorns dashed towards one another and thrust the horns against each other, creating a battle to see who was stronger.

"I'm counting on you, Rhyhorn. When you're done, get out of here as well. I'll be waiting!" Blue said, as she, Green and Red ran away, passing by the Pokémons and Giovanni, who didn't really seem to care about they would do. Of course, their other Pokémons followed them, but they were withdrawn just in case. When they were dashing towards an exit, Red noticed a section called "Silph Scope Development LAB". Curious, he entered the place.

"What are you doing, Red?!" Green asked, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

"This might come in handy." Red said, smiling, with three strange binoculars in his hands.

"You're stealing?!" Green asked, a bit mad at Red.

"That's kind of MY thing, Red." Blue said, with a cute-mad expression. Red laughed and gave a binocular to each. They then ran, but the only exit they found was an electronic door, locked by code and multiple electronic locks.

"Great. Just great!" Green said, kicking a nearby pebble. Red was in a similar state, but Blue was just plain smiling.

"You guys dramatize stuff too much." Blue said, taking out a Poké Ball. I was going to get a ton of money from this little guy, but I first have to get out of here. Porygon!" She threw the Poké Ball, sending out the strange and confused Pokémon. Both Red and Green were confused. Green checked his Pokédex.

"Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon. A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated."

"Porygon here is going to unlock all the locks. And hack the code, of course." Blue linked some cables onto Porygon. Porygon nodded and its eyes began to glow white. Then, the door opened. "Thanks Porygon. After this you can fly away and spend your days however you want." Blue said, surprising Red and green quite a bit. Not because she said it, but yes because she gave away the opportunity to make a lot of money, which was rather weird, knowing her. The three Trainers left and Porygon then closed the door.

They managed to get out by climbing some stairs in a dark basement, which ended up in a secret escape-door behind the Game Corner.

"Blue, how is your Rhyhorn get out of there?"

"Green, I don't have a Rhyhorn."

"Eh?!" Red and Green asked, not understanding what Blue meant. She then kneed and opened an air conduct, and a pink blob appeared.

"But I do have a Ditto."

"Ditto!"

"When did you caught it?" green asked, as Red used the Pokédex.

"Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. It can reconstitute its entire cellular structure to change into what it sees, but it returns to normal when it relaxes. Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy."

"That's why you had a Rhyhorn. Ditto came out of the Poké Ball and quickly transformed into one, isn't that right?" Red deduced, knowing more about Ditto.

"Yup. I use it mostly for tricks." Blue admitted, stucking her tongue out. Ditto spoke and then transformed, so it would resemble Blue, though it did not have a white jacket like original Blue did.

"Ditto." The Ditto-Blue spoke, waving "hi".

"That's… weird…" Green and Red admitted, sweatdropping. Then, Blue and Ditto laughed, seeing the reaction of the guys.

"Either way. Let's go back to Lavender Town right after I inform Erika about all this." Red proposed. Green, blue and Ditto all nodded, ready to follow him.

Pokémons of the Day:

Rhyhorn - Rhyhorn's most well known method of attack is to charge straight into things. A charging Rhyhorn can knock a trailer flying. Rhyhorn can also use various Rock and Ground attacks. They can learn special attacks, but these types of attacks are not very strong when used by Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn are one of the few Pokémon capable of learning Megahorn.

Ditto - Ditto is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any other Pokémon, or indeed any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Frequently, a Ditto appears that it can't transform its face. In rare cases it will lack the ability to increase or decrease in size, thus rather than creating exact duplicates, it will create (usually) miniature versions. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon. Ditto's ability to breed with any non-legendary Pokémon is also useful for creating Pokémon Eggs of rarer Pokémon that it may be difficult to get a mate for, such as the starter Pokémon.

**Mysterious Reader: Nice trick, that thing with ditto.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Thank you.**

**MR: But you kinda rushed with the Silph Scope thing.**

**BOG: Sue me.**

**MR: Ok! ^_^**

**BOG: O-Oi…**

**MR: Just kidding. And please, to the other readers, review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic.**

**BOG: Well, goodbye, and don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 13 – Return to the Place of No Return:

**Mysterious Reader: Less unoriginal.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Thanks.**

**MR: But one thing is bothering me.**

**BOG: What?**

**MR: Hoe come Green is more friendly, making favors to Blue and all that?**

**BOG: Common Interests.**

**MR: Uh?**

**BOG: Plot Convenience.**

**MR: Gotcha! ^_^**

**BOG: *sigh* … Now, to the story!**

Red informed Erika about the events at the Game Corner, and Erika said that it was no surprise. Apparently, Team Rocket has been investigating the place for a while now, and that they even stole some of Silph Co.'s technology, from Saffron City. Problem was that it was still closed, so there wasn't a lot Red and the others could do. Red, Green and Blue decided to take care of Team Rocket once again, walking back to Lavender Town.

They were near the Town, but something just couldn't be taken out of Red and Green's thoughts until they actually spoke.

"Oi, Red." Green whispered so Blue wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah?" Red asked, whispering back.

"You're still asking yourself how Blue wasted such an opportunity to make money, aren't you?"

"It's almost like you read my mind." Red replied, thinking for a while now what they could do to obtain answers. "Blue seems pretty conscious of her objective, so I guess it wouldn't hurt asking." He suggested.

"Hey, Blue." Green called, making her turn to them. "Red was wondering why you wasted the opportunity of using Porygon to gain a lot of money."

"And I'm the kid here?!" Red asked put loud, seeing how Green only referred to Red in the doubt.

Blue simply laughed. "I have this!" she took out the CD cases she had taken with her when she found Porygon. "these are data disks with all the registries about Porygon. They value just as much as a single Porygon. Who knows? Maybe even more!" Her eyes turned into yen signs, making the guys sweatderop.

Putting that aside, when they arrived at Lavender Town, they were welcomed by Akane. But she seemed worried.

"Red! Green! Blue! Help!"

"What's the matter?" Green asked, holding her up, since she seemed like she could barely stand.

"What happened?" Blue asked, helping as well.

"Team Rocket came back again. They're in the tower! Dozens of them!"

"We're on it!" Red said, nodding to Green and Blue, who nodded back, all with half-angry looks. Green and Blue helped Akane to sit down and the three of them turned to the Tower, Red being in the middle. The three of them then let out their Pokémons. "Let's go!"

"Charge!" The other two yelled, making everyone dash towards the tower.

They quickly entered the Tower, but the bottom floor seemed empty. They then rose up to the first floor, returning to the floor full of fog They then remembered why they left in the first place.

"Go Away!" the ghost like figure yelled. Blue then had an idea. She would try to see how long it was to the other side of the room with the help of the binocular Red gave her. But to her surprise, she saw the true shape of the ghosts.

"It's just an illusion she said, pointing at the ghosts.

"An illusion?" Green asked, confused.

"These binocular's apparently "dismantles" illusions and shows us the true surroundings."

"Told you guys they would come in handy." Red barked, as his grin reappeared. Red and Green put on the binoculars, seeing the shape of the ghosts themselves.

"Gastly…"

"Haunter!"

They spoke, making Red and Green use their Pokédexes, in the respective order.

"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. This Pokémon's body is 95% made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."

"Haunter, the Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gastly. It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim."

"If they're Ghost-type… Ditto, use Transform!"

"Ditto!" Ditto's body began to glow multicolored and it took the shape of Haunter. "Ditto!"

"Gas?"

"Ter?"

The ghosts were confused and couldn't comprehend Ditto's natural ability to transform into a copy of Hanter.

"Ditto, Shadow Ball!"

"Di!" Ditto-Haunter's hands glowed with a blue aura and a black ball formed in front of each hand. It then fired the orbs, knocking the two ghosts away. Blue then picked up her Dusk Ball and withdrew Ditto. The three of them then dashed up the Tower, followed by their Pokémons, who cleared the way. Charmeleon's Flamethrower, Wartortle's Water Gun and Pikachu's Thunderbolt were more than enough to shoo the Gastlys and the Haunters out of the way, but in the floor before the final floor, it seemed empty, but the fog was much more thicker, making it harder to see, even with the Scopes.

"We should stick together, so we don't mistake one another." Blue suggested, being in the middle of them. "Red, Green, give me your hands."

Red and Green didn't protest, and they extended their hands, but due to the fog, their aim was very off. Very, very off.

The three of them blushed a lot, Blue being the one who blushed the most.

"Guys, those aren't my hands…"

Red and Green quickly withdrew their hands everyone still blushing.

"Sorry." Green muttered.

"I regret nothing!" Red joked, dashing away, making Blue follow him in fury. But at the end of the line, wind started to blow, which was weird, since there wasn't any window at all. The wind began to blow stronger, obligating Red to hold his cap, Green to hold onto his cape and Blue, well, prevented her skirt from being lifted up by it.

"What's with all this wind?" Red asked, puzzled. Then, he saw a shape approaching the three of them. It seemed to be a Pokémon, but something was… diferent. Pikachu and the others knew it as well.

"Maro!"

"A Marowak…" Green recognized the Pokémon. Blue used her Pokédex for a quick update.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cubone. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons."

"Does anyone else feel like a couple of chills up their spine?" Red asked. Everybody raised their hand.

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Blue and Red were charging fiercely. Ivysaur fired multiple razor sharp leaves from underneath the leaves on his back, while Wartortle released a spiral of water from her mouth. The attacks were fired towards Marowak at high speed, but maybe not fast enough.

Marowak put her free hand in front of her body and barked. "Marowak!" a green glowing barrier surrounded her, making the attacks useless. When the barrier disappeared she countered by throwing the bone she was holding towards Ivysaur and Wartortle.

"Beedrill, block the attack!" Red quickly responded. Beedrill dove and put his spears in front of his body, blocking the bone. But the bone was reflected so it made a curved trajectory, a loo, behind Beedrill, hitting him from behind and returning to Marowak's hand.

"Bzzz…" Beedrill had a rough time standing up.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit the Marowak with it, but she blocked it with her bone. "Pika?"

"Maro!" Marowak's bone became outlined in silver and she struck down Pikachu, inflicting a lot of damage to him.

"Charmeleon, Fire Spin!" Green replied. Charmeleon released a spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth at Marowak.

"Maro!" she barked, as she raised her bone in a horizontal position and it began to glow silver. Then, she quickly spun the bone and slammed it against the flames, making them disappear.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Freeee!" Butterfree flapped her wings quickly, releasing a blue powder towards Marowak. But Marowak spun her bone like a fan, redirecting the powder towards the other Pokémons.

"Charmeleon, burn it!" Green commanded and Charmeleon released a stream of fire, burning the powder that was approaching them.

"Char!"

"Nido!" Nidorina and Nidorino seemed eager to enter the battle.

"Double Kick!" Green and Blue spoke, and Nidorino and Nidorina quickly dashed towards Marowak. They both jumped and their hind legs began to glow white. Marowak raised her bone and it began to glow blue again. She spun it and hit Nidorina and Nidorino's feet, sending them away. They hit the floor, tired from the super effective move Bone Rush.

"Ni…" they murmured, standing up.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill shook his head, saying no. This surprised Red and the others. He flew up and his body began to shake like if power ran through his body in great quantity. Then, his spears began to glow light blue, with a magenta aura surrounding them. He then crossed his arms and flew down Marowak.

"Marowak!" Marowak's bone began to glow silver and she struck the middle point between Beedrill's crossed spears, but the attacks were equally strong, making both of them back off, but Beedrill flew up and opened Marowak for an attack. She became wide eyed when she saw Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur ready to attack.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!"

"SolarBeam!"

The three Pokémons roared, as they released a stream of fire, a spiral of water and a golden beam respectively, hitting Marowak in unison, pushing her away with a strong blow.

Red, Green and Blue knew they had knocked her out, and they quickly dashed, passing by her. Their Pokémons did the same. Marowak opened her eyes, glancing at the three Trainers without them noticing and smiling. She then closed her eyes again.

Red, Green and Bluemoved to the upper floor, the final floor of the Tower. There, they found an elder man holding a Cubone and a younger man, an adult, with green hair and in a black Team Rocket more complex uniform.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but spare this Cubone, please." The elder man begged, holding tightly onto the Cubone.

"Don't interfere with our work." The Team Rocket member spoke. !We need that Cubone. And a piece of advice: me, Proton, am sometimes labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket."

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Red yelled, and Pikachu dashed out towards Proton, tackling his shoulder, strong enough to make him step back.

"Bzzz!"

"Freeee!"

The two Bug Pokémons helped Mr. Fuji and Cubone by guiding them towards Green and blue.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked, helping the elder man.

"I would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for you. Who are you?"

"I'm Red and these are Green and Blue." Red answered. "And what's your name, sir?"

"I'm Mr. Fuji. Thank you."

"No need, Mr. Fuji." Green answered, stepping forward.

"Zubat, Koffing!" Proton sent in his two Pokémons, trying to make things fairer.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin!"

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

Wartortle pulled her limbs, head and tail into her shell and she spun like a frisbee, as Nidorino dashed towards Zubat. They both hit the Pokémon, making Proton having to withdraw it. Proton seemed to be cornered in number, but not in tricks.

"Koffing, Selfdestruct!"

"Koffing!" Koffing's body began to glow yellow and he suddenly exploded. The flash of the explosion and the smoke of the aftermath made them all blind for a while. When they were able to see again, they saw that Proton had disappeared, leaving no trail behind.

"He barks, but doesn't bite." Blue accused, cleaning her dress. Red used his Pokédex to analyze Cubone.

"Marowak, the Lonely Pokémon. It pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull it wears are from its tears. It lost its mother after its birth. It wears its mother's skull, never revealing its true face."

They went to the floor where Marowak was, but for their surprise, the was only the bony and the skull-helmet she wore.

"Strange…" Mr. Fuji spoke, approaching the bones to watch the closely. "I'm pretty sure these are Cubone's mother's bones, but I'm certain that I buried them near here…"

Red, Green and Blue became wide eyed. Red was in the center and the other two looked at him. He looked at the other two in turns. They decided to stay quiet. Green was a bit skeptical, not believing in ghosts, but this made him change his mind a bit.

Cubone approached the bones and looked at them, his eyes almost overflowing.

"It's ok, Cubone." Red said, making the little Pokémon look at him. "You can cry. You don't need to act strong."

Cubone's eyes began to shed multiple and he cried. "CUUUUUUBOOOONE! CUUUUUUBOOOONEE!"

The four humans looked sad at Cubone, feeling sorry for him. Red even tried to hold some of his tears, but he couldn't maintain them inside his eyes.

Mr. Fuji prepared a grave and the four prayed.

"We should leave something…" Red suggested. Green took out his armor piece and cape and put them on the grave, almost like a bed sheet.

"And this is something from the three of us." Blue put her White Jacket over the headstone. "I bought it this with money I took from Green and Red."

"WHAT?!" Red and Green asked in unison. Blue then covered her mouth, blushing, realizing that she let it out. Mr. Fuji laughed lowly, thinking that the friendship between the three Trainers. Since the day was about to end, when he returned to his granddaughter, Akane, he offered his house for Red, Green and Blue to sleep in again. They accepted the offer, and the five of them ate dinner together.

Pokémons of the Day:

Marowak - Marowak are well known for ferocity with their bone clubs, from which they derive their title as the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Because Marowak has a limited pool of abilities, the species became well acquainted with using bones are weapons. Often in battle, Marowak will viciously swing the bone at foes, and they have been known to throw the bones like boomerangs for long range attack. Marowak also retains Cubone's ability to learn Ice- and Fire-type attacks through Technical Machines, and is notorious for having a very high defense.

**Mysterious Reader: *sniffle, sniffle* Poor Cubone.**

**Beast Out Ghost: *sniffle, sniffle***

**MR: You're crying as well? ;_;**

**BOG: No. A Butterfree Stun Spore entered my.**

**MR: But Butterfree used sleep powder.**

**BOG: I don't care, that's what I say it happened…**

**MR: Ok... To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic.**

**BOG: *sniffle* Don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 14 – The Girl with the Hair that shines the same Color as the Sun:

**Mysterious Reader: That tittle is quite big.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Unlike the chapter. It will be simple, and maybe even short.**

**MR: But I wonder who's this girl.**

**BOG: Don't worry, you'll soon find out. To the chapter!**

Re, Green and Blue woke up in the next morning. Mr. Fuji offered them Breakfast (good thing Red didn't oversleep), and they thanked him and Akane, leaving the house. Red, Green and blue had all different objectives for now, so they parted ways. Blue went towards Saffron City, even though it was closed, Green went back north to Rock Tunnel to train against Rock and Ground types, due to the recent event of battling Giovanni. Red, on the other hand, decided to explore and go south, through Route 12. But before he left, Mr. Fuji managed to catch up with him.

"What's the matter, Mr. Fuji?" Red asked, curious.

"Here." Mr. Fuji handed a strange looking flute to Red. He looked at it in various angles.

"This flute seems… strange."

"I remembered that you said you wanted to go to Fuchsia City. But that path is blocked by a Snorlax."

"A Snorlax? I heard about them… don't they just eat and sleep?"

"They eat a very large amount of food and then sleep for months. The Snorlax has been there for two months now, so unless you wake him up with the Flute, it won't be possible to move him away from the spot."

"Can't I just go around him?" Red joked.

Mr. Fuji laughed. "You see, Snorlax is quite big. Laying on a bridge where the ocean has a very strong current, unless you're a Gyarados, you cannot pass around it."

"Ok. Thank you, Mr. Fuji."

"You're welcome, Red. Now, I have to go do my morning chores and check all the headstones."

Mr. Fuji walked away, and so did red. Red continued on his path towards the south. Red had never seen a Snorlax, but everybody always told him that they were big. Red always thought they were dramatizing, since no Pokémon could be that big. Of course, he was proven wrong.

He stared, wide-eyed, at the wide and big Pokémon, amazed by the size of it. "Guys. You have to see this." He opened the Poké Balls, letting out Ivysaur, Beedrill and Pikachu. They sweatdropped, wide eyed, in the same state as Red. Red used his Pokédex, to get some info about Snorlax.

"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground. What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly. It stops eating only to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day."

"Umm… Mr. Fuji told me that I can wake Snorlax up with this flute." Red said, taking the flute out of his bag. He took a deep breath and he blew into the flute, playing it. Who knew Recorder Lessons could actually be useful?

"Snor…?" The Pokémon woke up and stood up. He seemed a bit indifferent to the presence of Red and the others. He then saw Ivysaur's bulb and pictured a berry. He began drooling and extended his arm towards Ivysaur.

"Ivy" Ivyssaur was picked up by Snorlax. "IVYSAUR!" he panicked, fearing who would become Snorlax's first meal after that nap.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill quickly flew in and hit Snorlax's hand, making him drop Ivysaur. Snorlax was slow in reacting, first looking at his hand, which suddenly became empty.

"Beedrill, don't harm him!" Red requested, but Beedrill ignored him. Beedrill's spears began to glow light blue, with a magenta aura surrounding them. He then crossed his arms and flew down towards Snorlax, hitting his belly, but he was bounced back.

"Snor? Snorlax…" Snorlax noticed that Beedrill was trying to hurt him, so he decided to repay in the same way. "Snor…!" Snorlax clenched his right fist, which became surrounded in red-yellow flames and punched down Beedrill, almost knocking him out.

"That was a strong Fire Punch… Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu jumped into the air and front flipped, throwing he orb of electricity at Snorlax, electrocuting him.

"The slower the opponent is, the stronger is Electro Ball!" Red said, enthusiastically. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Ivysaur, Weather Ball!"

"Ivy!" A red energy orb started forming on top of Ivysaur's bulb. Ivysaur roared and he fired the red orb with fire streams around it at Snorlax.

"Pika!" Pikachu Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Snorlax as well. The thunderbolt hit Ivysaur's Weather Ball, making it surrounded in yellow electricity.

"Snor!" Snorlax pulled back his fist and clenched it, making a light blue energy surround it. He then punched the attack and froze it, making it shatter. Snorlax was about to charge for another attack, but he suddenly made an expression of pain and sat down. Beedrill and the others didn't notice it, but Red did.

2Stop!" Red exclaimed, making his Pokémons turn to him. "He's injured!" Red approached Snorlax. "What's the matter?"

Snorlax looked at his left foot, which seemed to be injured. Red checked the injury and understood.

"You sprained your ankle?" Snorlax nodded as a reply. "Ok, I'll take you to the nearest Poké Center to get that injury cured. But you'll have to come in a Poké Ball, so you won't get any more injured." Red requested. Snorlax seemed surprised, but ended up smiling and nodding yes.

"Snor…"

"Oh, by the way, I'm Red. These are Ivysaur, Beedrill and Pikachu. Sorry if they injured you a lot." Snorlax waved his hand, in a similar way of saying that it didn't matter. "Ok. You're ready?" Red asked, showing Snorlax the Poké Ball. Snorlax nodded and Red threw the Poké Ball upwards, hitting Snorlax's head, absorbing him into it. The Poké Ball shook three ties and the clicking sound was the sign that Red needed to know to put it in his belt. He withdrew his other Pokémons and dashed towards Lavender Town once again.

It didn't take long for Snorlax and the others to be healed, but something funny happened when they returned to the spot on the bridge. Red opened the Poké Ball and when he explained to Snorlax that he could return to be free, Snorlax nodded no. Red was confused, at least until Snorlax hugged him. Snorlax broke the hug and nodded, confirming to Red that he was now his new friend. Red smiled, obviously, and withdrew Snorlax back into his Poké Ball and continued on his journey to Fuchsia City.

It didn't take a lot of time to arrive to the city.

"What to do, what to do?" Red asked himself withn a smile, looking side to side. He had many thoughts rumbling inside his head: should he go to the Gym? The Safari Zone? Explore?

But something caught his eyesight. Quite literally. Something covered his eyes, alarming him.

"What the-?!"

"Guess who."

Red suddenly stopped moving. The voice was vague, but very familiar. It was deep in his memory, and he wasn't even sure, but he took a wild guess.

"Y-Yellow?"

She took her hands, and Red immediately turned around. He became wide-eyed from seeing the young girl with eyes of a strong shade of yellow, hair of pure blond, with a hat on her head. Her clothes consisted on a yellow-orange sleeveless dress with two short crossed cotton lines on the chest area, dark orange outings, brown pants, a dark long sleeved t-shirt underneath the dress and purple boots, not to mention the pouch belt with Poké Balls. Her smile made Red smile as well.

"Hello, Red."

"Yellow! I never thought I would see you again!" Red hugged her tightly. He then broke the hug. "How long has it been?!" Red asked, super enthusiastic from seeing this friend of his.

"Hmm… 4 years, I guess." Yellow guessed, putting her index over her lips.

"That makes you 10 years old, doesn't it?" Red deduced. Yellow answered with a nod, saying that he was correct.

"And you became 12, didn't you?"

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you couldn't count until 15 without using fingers." Red joked, making a vein pop on Yellow's forehead. "gomen, gomen." He apologized, sweatdropping.

"Well, I was 6, so you kinda have a point."

"Yellow, why didn't you give me your address or anything? When you left, the only stuff I knew was, well, things about you. I didn't know where you lived, so I couldn't write or visit."

"I didn't know the name of anything back then…" Yellow confessed, sticking out her tongue in defense. Red simply laughed.

"Oh yeah! Say hi to my friends." Red threw his four Poké Balls up into the air and let out his Pokémons. "These are Ivysaur, Pikachu, Beedrill and Snorlax."

"Pika!" Pikachu said hi, along with the others, but Snorlax was looking at Yellow with a strange look.

"Why is Snorlax looking at me like that?" Yellow asked, confused. Snorlax then reached her head and took her hat. He seemed to be drooling, ready to eat a meal. "My hat!"

"Snorlax, give that back! It isn't food!" Red demanded. Snorlax didn't want to disobey his Trainer, so he obviously handed the hat to Red. He turned around to give it back, but something stopped him from doing so: his surprise. "Wow… your hair…"

Yellow didn't know what he meant by that. She knew she had her ponytail out, but didn't know why it was surprising. "Hm?"

"It looks fantastic. Last time I saw you it almost didn't reach your shoulders, and now it's long enough to reach your waist."

Red's first words made Yellow blush a lot and panic a bit. "Y-Y-You think my hair is… fantastic?"

"Very cute, to say the least." Believing or not, this was Red trying to be subtle. Yellow blushed even more, her heart starting to pound faster and stronger.

"T-T-Thanks…" She said, purrying her hat into her head, hiding her ponytail. "Y-You want to see my Pokémons?"

"I didn't know you had Pokémons." Red admitted, surprised.

"I bonded with them and it kinda happened. Come on out, guys." Yellow opened five Poké Balls, letting out a Pikachu, a Rattata, a Lapras, a Venonat and a Dratini. By v-shaped notch at the end of Yellow's Pikachu's tail, it could be seen that Pikachu was a female. But he was unfamiliar with the other 4 Pokémons, so he used his Pokédex to obtain some information.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.

Venonat, the Insect Pokémon. Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. Poison oozes from all over its body. It catches and eats small bugs at night that are attracted by light. Its eyes also function as radar units.

Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. It is born large to start with. This Pokémon is full of life energy.

Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Able to understand human speech and very intelligent, it loves to swim in the sea with people on its back. It may sing an enchanting cry if it is in a good mood. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled."

"Lapras!" Lapras purred, rubbing her head on Red's body, smilling, a sign that she somewhat liked him.

"Stop, that tickles!" Red laughed. If that wasn't enough, Pikachu, Rattata and Venonat jumped onto him, making him fall back.

"G-Girls, stop that!" Yellow requested. But Red continued laughing. He stood up and Dratini hugged him with a smile. Of course, the hug was a death invitation from strangulation.

"C-Can't breathe!"

"Dratini!" Yellow yelled, making Dratini back off. "Sorry about that, Red." Yellow apologized.

"It's ok. Your Pokémons are fun. How long have you had them?"

"Hmm… The oldest one of the group is pikachu, being with me for 2 years now. The rest just came along with time." Yellow explained.

They looked at their Pokémons and saw them bonding between them. Lapras and Snorlax seemed to be very good friends, Dratini and Ivysaur seemed to get along as well. Beedrill and Venonat seemed to be talking, and both Pikachus talked between them. Red's Pikachu seemed to be blushing and Yellow's Pikachu giggled. Rattata just backed off and climbed onto Yellow's shoulder.

"Is my Pikachu flirting with yours?" Red asked, a bit puzzled. Yellow raised her shoulders, saying that she had the same doubt.

But they were indeed flirting.

Pokémon of the Day:

Snorlax - When trained and exercised properly, Snorlax can gain supreme strength and ability. They can throw incredibly powerful punches and cause immense earthquakes. Snorlax have a strong digestion system, allowing them to eat anything (even moldy food) without getting an upset stomach.

**Mysterious Reader: Didn't you say once that Pokémons sometimes reflect their Trainers?**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yes indeed.**

**MR: Then… Pikachus, Red and Yellow…?**

**BOG: Who knows?**

**MR: You know.**

**BOG: Indeed I do, but I'm not saying anything else for now. ^-^**

**MR: Ok. Party pooper... To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic.**

**BOG: And…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 15 – The Toxic Ninja:

**Mysterious Reader: That tittle is very obvious.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Sue me.**

**MR: Ok! ^_^**

**BOG: Again?! Second time this month…**

**MR: And it won't be the last one!**

**BOG: *runs away from the cops***

**MR: Oh well… To the chapter!**

Red and Yellow continued speaking.

"So you want to collect the 8 Badges?" Yellow asked, surprised.

"Yup. And now I would like to go to this City's Gym. Would you like to come and watch the battle?"

"I'd love that." Yellow said with a smile. Even though she didn't like to fight, she wasn't against watching.

"You the city's Gym Leader?"

"More or Less… His name is Koga and he's a ninja. I'm good friends with his daughter, Janine." Yellow explained, as they walked towards the Gym. "He is very strong. He became a Gym Leader out of nowhere all of a sudden, and people say it wouldn't be surprising if he became of a higher rank any time soon. People doubt he would still be a Gym leader for about 5 more years."

"Wow… He must be really strong. But I'm ready to battle him! Mainly with Snorlax on my team." Red said confidently, while looking down at his belt, focusing on the poke Ball that contained the newest member of his team.

The two of them knocked on the door of the Gym, seeing that the interior was similar of that of a dojo. On the end of the room were Koga, an elder adult man in a ninja suit with a long red scarf, and his daughter Janine, who had a similar outfit.

"Sorry for intruding." Yellow spoke, sweating nervously.

"Fwahahaha! No need to apologize." Koga spoke. "Are you here to play with Janine, Yellow?"

"Dad, we don't "play". We're not kids! I'm already 12."

"Understood. Yellow, who is your friend?"

"This is Red. He wants to battle you to earn the Gym Badge, Mr. Koga." Yellow explained, making Red scratch the back of his head.

"A mere child like you dares to challenge me? The very idea makes me shiver with mirth!" Koga admitted, infuriating Red, mainly because he didn't like to be called a child or kid.

"You bet! I've already obtained 4 Gym Badges and I started my adventure just a few days ago."

Koga seemed astonished for some reason. But he then made a cocky smile again. "Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master!"

Yellow and Janine sat on the side of the Gym, about to witness the battle.

"The rules are simple: a match between 3 Pokémons, the first side to knock out the 3 opponents wins. Clear enough?"

"Yes." Red nodded, focusing on the match.

"Poison brings steady doom. Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémons! Go, Muk!"

"Muuuuk!" Muk screeched, landing on the battlefield. Red quickly used his Pokédex for an analysis.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grimer. It's so stinky! Muk's body contains toxic elements, and any plant will wilt when it passes by. They love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them worse. Touching it accidentally will cause a fever that requires bed rest."

"Ok. Let's do this, Pikachu!"

Red threw his Poké Ball, starting the battle.

"Pika!"

"Muk, use Mud Slap!"

"Muuk!" Muk opened his mouth and spit out two balls of mud from it.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu jumped into the air and front flipped, throwing he orb of electricity at Muk's attack, making the orbs explode. To Yellow and Janine's luck, the mud didn't reach them.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit the opposing Pokémon, but it didn't had a lot of effect.

"Pika?"

"Suck him in!" Koga commanded, as Muk's sludge began to absorb Pikachu into his body. Pikachu tried to run, but there was no escape.

"Pikachu, no!" Red said in panic, fearing for his friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeeked, before he got completely absorbed into Muk.

"Now, Sludge Wave!"

"Muuuk!" Muk released a wave of purple sludge from inside his mouth against the floor, spitting out the unconscious Pikachu. Red sighed in despair and relieve, seeing that he lost the first round but that he at least was ok. He withdrew Pikachu.

"Don't worry buddy, you did great." He swapped Poké Balls. "Let's go, Beedrill!"

"Bzzz!"

"Muk, Mud bomb!"

"Muk!" Muk opened his mouth and fired a ball of brown mud from it at Beedrill.

"X-Scissor!"

"Bzzzz!" Beedrill flew up and his spears began to glow light blue, with a magenta aura surrounding them. He then crossed his arms and flew down towards Muk, destroying the mud ball easily. He then slammed his crossed arms against Muk's face.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

"Muk!" Muk fired a ball of brown sludge from his mouth at Beedrill, which exploded on contact, pushing Beedrill away.

"Memento!"

"Memento? What's that attack?" Red asked, not recognizing the attack.

Muk became outlined in red and a purplish aura which manifested and surrounded Beedrill. Beedrill then became tired and had to land, but Muk, on the other hand, fainted. Koga withdrew Muk.

"Weezing, I need you for my victory!"

"Weezing!" Red had to use his Pokédex again.

"Weezingm, the Poison Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Koffing. Inhaling toxic fumes from trash and mixing them inside its body lets it spread an even fouler stench. Though very rare, triplets have been found. If one of the twin Koffing inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases. Top-grade perfume is made using its internal poison gases by diluting them to the highest level."

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

Beedrill tried to fly, but he seemed too weak to even stand up.

"What's happening?!"

"Muk's Memento made Beedrill's body weak. Now, Weezing, Gyro Ball!"

"Weezing!" Weezing spun around and his body became surrounded by a light blue aura. He then spun into Beedrill, throwing him away against the wall, knocking him out.

"Bzz…"

"Return, Beedrill." Red said, seeing that he was near losing. But he knew his secret weapon would come in handy. "Go, Snorlax!"

"Lax!" Snorlax roared shortly, standing up, ready to rumble.

"Weezing, Gyro Ball!" Weezing repeated the attack, spinning towards Snorlax. He slammed into his belly, but was bounced back. "What the-?!"

"Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax jumped into the air and landed on Weezing, crushing him.

"Weezing, Sludge B- Uh?" Koga was going to give a command, but when Snorlax, he saw Weezing uncapable of continuing battle. Koga smiled in pride for Red and withdrew Weezing. Janine didn't believe that she saw her dad smile of pride for someone else besides himself and her. "Go, Golbat, I need your assistance!"

"Golbat!"

Red took out his Pokédex once again.

"Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Flitting around in the dead of night, it sinks its fangs into its prey and drains a nearly fatal amount of blood. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood. It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily."

"Golbat, Air Cutter!"

"Gol!" Golbat waved his wings and a white crescent shaped energy flew out and hit Snorlax, slashing him. Snorlax showed that the attack was strong by backing off.

"Snorlax, don't give up! Ice Punch!"

"Go get him, Red!" Yellow cheered. Snorlax's hand was surrounded by an icy glow and tried to punch Golbat, but he swiftly dodged the punch and flew up to snorlax's neck.

"Snor?"

"Golbat, Leech Life!"

"Gol-Bat!" Golbat bit Snorlax and drained his blood for energy. Snorlax wasn't really in pain, and he tried to knock Golbat off his neck, but didn't had much success.

"Snorlax, Harden!" Snorlax tensed up his body and flashed bright white for a couple seconds. Then, Golbat saw that couldn't get his fangs out nor suck any blood.

"Gol?!"

"Snorlax, now's your chance! Seismic Toss!"

"Snor!" Snorlax took Golbat out of his neck and grabbed him tightly. He then spun around and threw Golbat into the ground near Koga. Golbat quickly recovered, ready to return into action.

"Ice Punch!"

"Confuse Ray!"

Snorlax dashed towards golbat with his glowing fist, but Golbat's eyes began to glow light blue and Snorlax became disoriented. Snorlax looked around and started punching the ground, ending up punching his own belly by mistake and freezing himself.

"Oh no!" Red said, worried.

"Acrobatics!"

"Gol!" Golbat glided around the battlefield at top speed and dove down at Snorlax, slamming into him multiple times. As Golbat flew through the air, he moved so fast that it seemed to leave behind two afterimages.

"Snorlax, Rest!" Snorlax fell asleep inside the ice. "Snore!"

"SNOR-LAX!" Snorlax snored loudly, breaking the ice around his body, making him fall on his back. Snorlax continued snoring, keeping Golbat away. Snorlax then woke up, standing up again.

"Mega Kick!"

Snorlax nodded and his feet began to glow metallic blue. He then jumped and kicked Golbat, sending him against the ground.

"Gol…"

"Good job!" Red cheered. But then, he noticed something strange. "Uh?"

"Snor…" A white orb of energy with a pale pink center formed in front of Snorlax's and he aimed at Golbat. "LAX!" Snorlax roared, as he fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Golbat, knocking him out of the battle for good.

Koga was surprised. Red and Snorlax hugged each other, happy for their victory.

"You've proven your worth. Here." Koga approached Red and Snorlax as he withdrew his Golbat. Red turned to him and saw the little pink badge. "Take the Soul Badge."

"Thank you." Red replied,. Accepting the Badge. With this, he counted 5 Gym Badges.

He left the Gym and went to the Poké Center, followed by Yellow. He got out of the Poké center and Yellow spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye." She sad, burying her hat further into her head.

"Hey, Yellow, I have something that I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Could you travel around Kanto with me?"

Yellow looked at Red, astonished. He was smiling, and she blushed a bit, mainly because of the surprise.

"Y-Yes!" She answered, a bit hesitant.

"Great! This journey just became even more amazing!" Red yelled out loud, making Yellow giggle.

"You're in a good mood." A familiar voice to Red spoke, making the two of them turn.

"Green!" Red exclaimed, astonished to see green in Fuchsia City. To his surprise, Green had a bunch of pink eggs by his feet.

"Who's this?" Green asked, looking at Yellow.

"Oh, this is my friend Yellow. Yellow, this is my rival, Green."

"Nice to meet you." Yellow spoke, but she didn't get a response.

"Exegg!"

Red lowered so he could see the eggs closely. He used his Pokédex for some info.

"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon. Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become separated. The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents. It is often mistaken for eggs. When disturbed, they gather quickly and attack in swarms. Even though it appears to be eggs of some sort, it was discovered to be a life-form more like plant seeds."

"Wow…" Red was going to pet one of the eggs but got bitten in the finger by one of them. "OUCH!"

"they don't like being pet." Green informed.

"A bit sooner wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Red asked, glaring comically at Green.

"Well, do whatever you want, but I'm going to back to Lavender Town."

"Why?"

"We still can't get to Saffron City, but I think Blue might have a couple up her sleeves." Green explained.

"Her non-existent sleeves, you mean." Red corrected, making Yellow giggle lowly. "You mind if we go with you? Saffron city has the next Gym that I want to battle in."

"She's coming along?" Green asked, curious.

"Yes. I'm coming along!" Yellow stood strong. She knew she was younger than Red and Green, so she had to act tough, even if she was only 10 years old.

"Yellow, one piece of advice." Green spoke, turning around. "Stay with the cute faces. Serious expressions aren't your best move." Green admitted, walking away. Red laughed a bit, making a vein pop on Yellow's forehead. The two of them began to follow Green.

They arrived to Lavender Town in no time, and they entered the gate, where they met up with Blue.

"Green! Red! Mystery Girl!"

Red laughed. "This is Yellow, an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Yellow said, bowing.

"You know, for an old friend, she's pretty young." Blue confessed, making Yellow curl up in the emo corner. "What did I say?"

"She never really liked being the youngest of… well, anything." Red explained, making Blue laugh.

Yellow recovered quickly and let out her Pikachu, who climbed onto her shoulder. Red did the same with his Pikachu, copying Green walking around with his Exeggcute. Blue, not wanting to be the different one, opened her Poké Ball, letting out her Ditto, who remained on her shoulder.

The guard kept insisting that they couldn't go to Saffron city, but Blue, just like Green predicted, managed to convince the guard. Who knew all it was needed was just a cup of tea?

They entered Saffron city and were amazed by the size of the buildings. Well, I guess it's time to go to the Gym." Red spoke, but when he and Green were about to step forward, blue caught their shoulders, making them stop walking.

"Sorry, but that's for later."

"Eh? Why?" Green asked. Yellow was puzzled as well.

"This is Saffron City! It has the biggest mall in the region! Makeover time!"

She dragged Red and Green into the Poké Mart, making Yellow and her Pikachu sweatdrop. But what will the fate of Red and Green be with this so called "makeover"?

Pokémon of the Day:

Muk - The toxicity of Muk's form has reached the point where a single drop of it can make an entire lake stagnant and rancid. Its footprints are toxic enough for a person to contract influenza if they are touched. Their infamous stench increases in the summertime, due to the toxic substances in its body intensifying. Their ability to exist in the environment without it becoming completely hazardous to other lifeforms may be attributed to their ability to actively control their toxins, as they would likely never want to deliberately pollute a river or spread any harmful diseases.

Weezing - Each head contains a different toxin. When one head inflates, the other deflates, mixing the gases. By doing this multiple times, it becomes more toxic and noxious, although it does have the side effect of making Weezing smell worse. Weezing is capable of expelling this gas in order to attack its enemies, and can also attack with globs of sludge. Ironically, exquisite perfumes can be extracted from Weezing's toxic secretions. A Weezing is capable of generating electricity, as well as breathing fire. It is also capable of exploding. In rare cases, a Weezing can also exhibit signs of limited psychic power. Like it pre-evolution, Weezing's gas contains flammable hydrocarbons, which makes it volatile and easily ignited by fire or electricity.

Golbat - They have a nasty bite. They can also confuse foes with high-pitched screeches. Golbat basically have the same abilities as Zubat, only stronger. Golbat is one of a small number of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Golbat's blood type will change to that of its victim.

**Mysterious Reader: What will happen in the makeover?**

**Beast Out Ghost: I will break the most sacred rule of anime of all times!**

**MR: Wait… You don't mean…?! 0.0**

**BOG: Yes!**

**MR: *gasp***

**BOG: They will change outfits for a change!**

**MR: *passes out***

**BOG:** **Ok... Too much overreaction… To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 16 – The New Outfits and the Dojo:

**Mysterious Reader: I'm ok, I'm ok…**

**Beast Out Ghost: Are you sure?**

**MR: Yes, I'm sure I'm ok. What you said before really bummed me out…**

**BOG: Hey, no one told you to go along and over gasp.**

**MR: Shut up, I'm reading now!**

Yellow followed Blue into the Mall she had dragged Red and Green in. She entered the Mall and by what Pikachu and Rattata could pick up from the others' scents, they ended up in the clothing section. More precisely, the changing cabins.

"Damn that Blue… Why do we have to do this?" Red talked out loud, so Green on the next cabin could hear.

"I was fine with the clothes I had." Green continued. Red came out of the cabin with new clothes: he was wearing a different cap that resembled a Poké Ball, a new sleeveless red jacket with white outings, his black t-shirt underneath it, fingerless gloves, a new bag, light blue jeans and black and red sneakers with white stockings.

"Yellow? What are you doing here?"

"Wow, Red!" she completely ignored the question, but it wasn't her fault. "You look amazing!"

"R-Really?" Red asked, blushing, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Thanks. Blue obligated me to choose clothes, but I was the one who picked them."

"Wow, you have such a good taste!" Yellow admitted.

"Stop, or I'll blush until all my blood is up in my head." He laughed.

Green got out of the cabin, wearing a polo-like shirt with a v-collar, maintaining his signature pendant, a purple thick wristband on each wrist, purple jean-like trousers, black trainers and a pale grey belt bag.

"You just swapped the collars of your outfit!" Red complained, seeing how similar Green's outfits were.

"What do you care? Blue just obligated us to get new clothes, no restraints. I made it simple." Green explained, eyes closed in contempt, infuriating Red.

"Ta-da!" The three of them turned to Blue, who had made a huge makeover. She now wore a sleeveless light blue t-shirt with black outings, including a dark spot near the collar above the thoracic area, , a red mini skirt, light blue large socks, white trainers with a red stripe and black stockings, a dark wristband, a white had with a red drawing similar to a Poké Ball and a yellow shoulder bag.

"Wow." Green let it slip through his lips. Everybody turned to him and he then realized what he said. He quickly covered his mouth. Blue narrowed her eyes and put on a roguish kind of smile.

"Green, you like my new outfit? You seem to do so." she asked in a tone of voice that was very good to trick people. In other words, it was cute. Green turned around, hiding his blush. He then shook his head and shrugged it off.

"How do you expect us to pay? You already stole our money once." Green changed the subject as fast as an Arcanine using Extremespeed.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that." Yellow spoke, making everyone turn to her. She took out a wallet from her pouch and opened it, showing so much bills and coins that Blue drooled a yellow liquid and her eyes turned into all known money signs.

She quickly put a hand over Yellow's shoulder and made a thumbs up. "We'll be best friends forever!"

Yellow smiled, her eyes sparkling, but a purple aura enveloped Red and Green, who were sweatdropping.

"Oi, oi…" Green spoke.

"Yellow. Watch out for her…" Red continued.

Yellow paid for the new clothes. Turns out Yellow's family was… how shall I put this…? Kinda rich. But before they could go to the Gym…

"The Dojo?" Red, Green and Yellow were puzzled.

"There's a dojo in this city, similar to a Gym. We need to train. Specially you, Yellow."

"Why?" Yellow asked, in name of all.

"Because we're going to infiltrate Silph Co. Headquarters. I heard that Team Rocket has taken over it and if they're involved, a big load of money must be involved as well." Blue said, making Red and Green wonder how they didn't guess that. Yellow was simply confused. Blue, being as she is, simply dragged them into the dojo.

"Hey, watch with the shirt, it's new!" Green complained, making Blue giggle.

"And it suits you." Blue replied, making Green silent. Yellow giggled this time, seeing the relationship between Green and Blue.

They entered the dojo, seeing a total of 3 people inside it, all in judo uniforms and wearing black belts. Two of them were bowing to the third person, suggesting he was the sensei. The sensei then noticed the presence of the four of them.

"How may I help you?"

"Are you the sensei?" blue asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes. I'm Kiyo, the Karate master, and the Leader of the Dojo. These are my students."

"Great. We're here to train. I'm Blue and these are Red, Green and Yellow."

Kiyo glanced down and saw the other three still grabbed by their clothes by Blue's firm grip.

"Hi." Red spoke shortly, as Yellow waved "hi" and Green remained his cold look.

"Very well then." Kiyo's answer made Blue smile and the other 3 sweatdropped. "You have to defeat my students first before challenging me. You two, prepare."

The two students stood up and Kiyo stepped aside. Blue obligated the three of them to stand up and to battle.

"This will be a plain 4-on-4 simultaneous battle." Kiyo explained.

"Go, Machop, Primeape!"

"Come to our assist! Mankey, Machoke!"

The four Pokémons entered the battlefield, all with scary looks that made Yellow hide behind Red. Blue used her Pokédex to analyze the Pokémons.

"Manky, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes.

Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mankey. It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep.

Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. It loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long. Its muscles never cramp however much it trains. It lives in the mountains away from humans.

Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machop. It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. The muscles covering its body teem with power. Even when still, it exudes an amazing sense of strength. It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokémon never gets tired."

"Ok. Since I haven't used Ivysaur in the last two Gyms, I'll use him here. Go, Ivysaur!"

"Ivy!"

"I'll have clear advantage. Pidgeotto!" Green sent in his Flying Pokémon, showing clear advantage.

"Nidorina, help me out!" Blue threw her Moon Ball and Nidorina came out of it, growling at the opposing Pokémons.

"Umm…"

"What's the matter, Yellow?" Red asked, seeing that Yellow seemed lost.

"I never battled before."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out when you need help." Red assured, making a thumbs up and winking at Yellow, making her feel safe and blush.

"Ok. Pikachu, I choose you!" Yellow said, throwing her Poké Ball, letting out her Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu was confused to why she was in the middle of a battle.

"Pikachu, this is our first battle. Let's win!" Yellow declared, trying to seem enthusiastic, even though she was super afraid on the inside. Pikachu didn't read her mind (I doubt she could to begin with) and nodded, glaring at the opponents.

"Show no mercy! Begin!" Kiyo declared, starting the battle.

"Machop, Karate Chop!"

"Nidorina, intersect with Poison Fang!" Blue replied. Machop raised his arm, but before he could perform the attack, Nidorina bit his arm with her purple glowing fangs. Feeling pain, Machop shook her away.

"Machoke, Cross Chop on Pikachu!" Machoke dashed out with his arms raised in a crossed fashion, ready to attack.

"Pikachu, dodge with Fly!"

Everyone looked at Yellow, super astonished. Pikachu jumped onto Machoke's head and then jumping again. Pikachu became outlined in white and suddenly, balloons appeared, tied by strings around her waist. She then flew like a bird and hit Machoke's back, knocking him out. Though, I have a feeling it was more because of the big shock of seeing a Pikachu using Fly.

"Good job!"

"Chaaa!" Pikachu's balloons popped and landed on Yellow's hat, both girls laughing. Everybody else was still amazed.

"P-Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace, quick!"

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto dove down at the distracted opponent and flapped her wings once. Once she did, she began moving so fast that she became a blur and slammed into the other 3 opponents, who were too shocked to even notice. They all fainted. "Pijo!"

Pidgeotto took the spotlight when she began to glow light blue and her body mass increased, giving her a new form. "Pijotto!"

"Pidgeot?" Green asked, as Red took out his Pokédex.

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed. Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps."

"Yellow, how does your Pikachu can use Fly?" Blue asked, deeply curious, as everyone except Yellow withdrew their Pokémons.

"I taught her." Yellow answered simply, leaving everyone with puzzled looks. Kiyo stood up and moved to the battlefield. His two students sat down on the side.

"I challenge the girl of the big hat!" Kiyo interrupted, pointing towards Yellow.

"M-Me?! Ok…" Yellow answered, sweating bullets in nervousness.

"Go, Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmon!" the two Pokémons spoke, in fighting poses that showed eagerness to fight. Blue used her pokédex again.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position. If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch even longer to strike a fleeing foe.

Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. While apparently doing nothing, it fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see. The spirit of a pro boxer has infused this Pokémon. It throws punches that are faster than a bullet train."

"Rattata!Venonat! Help me out!" Yellow sent her Pokémons to the battlefield… who ran and hid behind her legs two seconds after. She sweatdropped, but asked them kindly to enter the battle. Red and the others stepped aside, to see the battle.

"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Lee!" Hitmonlee jumped towards Rattata.

"Venonat, block him!" Yellow commanded. Recuring to some of her knowledge, she knew fighting attacks wouldn't work well on Venonat. Venonat quickly put herself in front of Rattata. When Hitmonlee landed in front of Venonat, he jumped up and kneed Venonat, throwing her up.

"Hitmonlchan, Fire Punch!"

"chan!" Hitmonchan ran as his right boxing glove caught on fire and he then jumped towards the Venonat in midair.

"Rattata, quick! Protect her with Sucker Punch!"

"Ra!" Rattata jumped onto hitmonlee and quickly jumped again from his head, floating in front of Venonat. He then struck Hitmonchan's body with a swift slam with his tail, sending Hitmonchan back to the ground.

"Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut! Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Quick!"

Hitmonlee jumped with his knee bent and Hitmonchan dashed out with his right boxing glove glowing light blue and then jumped, making a hook-like movement.

"Zen Headbutt on Hitmonchan! Double-Edge on Hitmonlee!"

Venonat's eyes glowed light blue and she ran up to Hitmonchan, headbutting his boxing glove, making both of them back off. Rattata glowed gold and then dashed towards Hitmonlee at top speed, leaving behind a golden trail. He then tackled Hitmonlee's knee, having the same result as the clash between Venonat and Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee closed his eye in pain, due to his knee hurting. Hitmonchan wasn't as hurt, but his hand started to itch.

"Great job!" Yellow said, snapping her fingers with a wide smile on her face. Rattata and Venonat spoke briefly and they began to glow light blue. "What…?"

"Raticate!"

"Venomoth!"

They had evolved. Green used his Pokédex to get some information about their new forms.

"Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rattata. With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. Its whiskers help it to maintain balance.

Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Venonat. It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to scatter its poisonous powder all around."

"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick on Raticate! Hitmonchan, Fire Punch on Venomoth!"Kiyo's Pokémons dashed towards Yellow's, but she was ready to counter.

"Venomoth, Psychic!" Yellow spoke, making Venomoth's eyes turn light blue. Then, the two fighting Pokémons became outlined in light blue and began to float for unknown reasons. "Raticate, let's defeat them with Swords Dace and Hyper Fang!"

"Rati!" Raticate's teeth began to glow light blue, slightly increasing in size. He then jumped and they began to glow gold. He jumped and passed in between the two floating Pokémons, the sound of bitting sounds echoing twce through the entire room. He then landed on the other side on the field and Venomoth dropped the opposing Pokémons onto the floor. They showed to have fainted, meaning that Yellow was the victorious winner. Yellow ran up to Venomoth and Raticate with a smile and hugged them, making both of them smile as well.

Well, Raticate and Venomoth bit her shoulders. She panicked and started yelling "Itai! Itai!", saying that it was hurting, but Red explained that it was a way of showing affection. Either that or they were hungry. Yellow whimpered, fearing the second option. Red simply went to the emo corner, asking himself why he spoke at all in the first place. Green and Blue sweatdropped by seeing Red depressed and Yellow crying, but a trip to the Poké Center solved everything.

"Guys, now, I took note of your Pokémons and I've elaborated a plan. We're taking down Team Rocket!" Blue cheered, but the other three seemed indifferent, though Yellow seemed curious.

But what is Blue's plan to throw down Team Rocket? And make money out of it.

Pokémon of the Day:

Pidgeot - Pidgeot is a powerful flier, capable of creating whirlwinds strong enough to bend trees. At maximum velocity it can reach speeds of Mach 2 if it accelerates for long enough, which is incredibly rare. It has keen eyes that allow it to see Magikarp from a distance of 3,300 feet (1,000 meters) in the air.

Raticate - Raticate have teeth that are strong enough to gnaw through steel. They can swim, and they also have the ability to intimidate their foes (although they cannot have the actual Ability).

Venomoth - Venomoth normally attacks by blowing poisonous powder by flapping its wings. Like other Moth/Butterfly Pokémon, Venomoth is capable of learning Psychic-type attacks.

**Mysterious Reader: I can't help wonder…**

**Beast Out Ghost: About what?**

**MR: Why does Blue want money so much?**

**BOG: Ah! That's a surprise for later…**

**MR: Hmm… You still haven't planned out, have you?**

**BOG: Of course I have! Geez…**

**MR: Sorry, sorry. To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 17 – Taking Down Team Rocket in sylph Co. HQ:

**Mysterious Reader: Too direct.**

**Beast Out Ghost: You're here to present the show or what?**

**MR: How? I'm not receiving any cash out of this!**

**BOG: Wait, you're not? Then who the hell is paying me? 0.0**

**MR: *facepalm***

"Ok, this is simply ridiculous."

Green was right. The four of them were cramped, unable to move. Yellow had her back against the floor of the air conduct, with Red over her. Green was sat down next to the opposite wall, hands behind head, right leg bent up and left leg extended, it being between Red and Yellow. Blue was on Red, her chest pressing on his top back, with a leg between Green's bent leg and his stomach, with (in a totally not intentional way) her rear pointing at Green's head. Of course, his eyes were pointing towards another direction.

_"No. __This__ is plain ridiculous."_ Red thought to himself, feeling Blue's chest rub his back. He blushed, looking straight forward. Yellow was blushing, seeing how Red was literally on her.

"How did we even end up like this?" she asked herself, whispering. She decided to look forward as well. She then noticed something. "Air current!" She spoke, as a soft but strong gust passed through them. They all closed their eyes, but Green took a glance, trying to see the origin of the wind, but instead he glanced by mistake to what was underneath Blue's skirt. It wasn't his intent, of course, but the nosebleed obligated his head to tilt back his head. He quickly cleaned it. The gust only lasted a few seconds.

"Blue..." Red and Green spoke in unison.

"Hm?" Blue asked. Yellow looked curious as well.

"Step aside!" They said in unison again, making the girls wonder what they meant with that.

"I think I can crawl to give you more space." Yellow guessed, trying to slide. Red lifted his body, so she could do it easily. She crawled with some difficulty, since she was on her back, but managed to do as she predicted. But she did not see the opening shaft, which opened and made her fall. "AHH!"

"Yellow!" Red yelled, worried, crawling as fast as he could towards the shaft. He looked down and saw Yellow rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm ok, Red. You guys go ahead. I'll explore this area."

"Ok… But be careful." Red requested, and Yellow answered by shaking her head. Red closed the shaft and he continued crawling forward. Green and Blue followed him, leaving Yellow alone.

"Come on out!" Yellow threw 3 Poké Balls, letting out her Pikachu, Venomoth and Raticate.

"Chu?"

"I just wanted company, Chuchu." Yellow informed, leaving Pikachu half confused. I decided to nickname you Chuchu, so I can distinguish you from red's Pika." Yellow informed, giving a nickname to Red's Pikachu as well. Chuchu liked the nickname and smiled.

"Cha!" she squeaked, jumping onto Yellow's shoulder.

"Ok, let's explore!" Yellow said eagerly, even though she was shaking in fear from inside. Though her Pokémons didn't notice it. And who could blame them? She's very good at hiding emotions. At least when Red's not around.

But talking about Red, let's see what he and the others are doing.

They got off from the air conducts at a different level.

"Everything's in place." Blue said to herself and the other two. "Snorlax is blocking the entrance, Exeggcute are scouting in various floors, and Pidgeot is flying around the building for flying support."

"And what's the plan then?" Red asked, not knowing exactly what they had to do.

"Let's clean this place!" Blue replied, dashing away, leaving Red and Green behind. There were two other paths, which Red and Green decided to run through them, one for each. There they found some Rocket grunts, but they weren't even considered a challenge for them.

But back to Yellow. She ended up finding a strange metallic door with an electronic lock of sorts. "Raticate, Chuchu, use Thunderbolt, please."

The two Pokémons nodded and turned to the lock. They each released a bolt of electricity to the lock, making it overload and unlock itself. Yellow entered the room and it seemed to be some sort of lab. Yellow looked around, and two things caught her attention: on the table that appeared to be the boss's desk were four evolutionary stones: a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone, and a Leaf Stone. The second thing, and certainly the most disturbing, was four capsules, each containing a Pokémon of the same species. In other words, there were 4 canned Eevees.

"Oh my Arceus!" Yellow said, as she and her other three Pokémons ran up to the capsules. "Raticate, use Crunch to destroy the capsules!"

"Rati!" Raticate bit the capsules one by one, breaking the glass, letting out the water and the Eevees. They seemed unconscious, but when Yellow picked them up, they woke up. Yellow smiled at them, saying that she was their friend. The Eevees believed in her.

"You want to come with me and my friends?" Yelow asked, wanting the Pokémons' consent before anything. They all nodded in agreement. Yellow smiled and the little army of 1 girl and 6 Pokémons started walking through the hallway. Yellow had Chuchu and one of the Eevees on her shoulders, one on each, of course.

Back to Red and the others!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Beedrill, Twineedle! Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

The three Pokémons quickly defeated the opposing Pokémons, about 5 Raticates, 2 Cubones and an Ekans. The grunts ran away, confused as to how a little kid beat them so easily. The same was happening in the next corridor, where Green and his two Pokémons defeated the Grunts with ease.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower! Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

Charmeleon defeated the 4 Oddish and Nidorino took down the grand Muk with one single stab

As for Blue, she recurred to some of her tricks in order to win easily.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin! Butterfree, Confusion! Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Her Pokémons attacked so they would throw the opponents at each other and they were knocked out by each other, mainly when they were kind of smashed by those Geodudes.

The Grunts fled as well and the corridors met each other, meaning that Red, blue and Green reunited within minutes.

"How was it for you guys? Hard?" blue asked, saving her Poké Balls after withdrawing her Pokémons.

"It was too easy." Green admitted, withdrawing his Pokémons as well. Red withdraw his Pokémons with the exception of Pikachu, who remained in his shoulder.

"It was a piece of cake. Isn't that right, Pika?"

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded. He then twitched his ears and glared forward, making red and the others have puzzled looks. There was a metal door with an electronic lock.

"Pikachu, can you open the lock?" Red asked. Pikachu replied by squeaking and sparks appearing on his cheeks. Pikachu released a thunderbolt from his body, without hurting Red or the others, into the lock, making it malfunction and open the door. They were amazed to see the size of the room, almost like it was the battlefield of a Gym, but they glared when they saw Giovanni on the other side of the room.

"Ahh! I've been expecting the three of you. We have matters to take care of."

"Like what?" Green asked, with the coldest look he could give.

"Like, for example, take care of the unfinished business about that episode in my hideout in the Game Corner, and not to mention the fact that you are in fact invading my HQ." Giovanni explained, standing up from the couch and walking towards them. "Shall we? I have some burrowed tools just for this occasion."

"Tools?" Red asked, half confused.

"Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. Children like you would never understand what I hope to achieve."

"That's it! Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu jumped into the air and front flipped, throwing he orb of electricity at Giovanni, but something stood in the way.

"Remember it?"

"Porygon!" the Virtual Pokémon was the one who intersected the electro Ball. Red and the others were astonished for seeing Porygon once again.

"Is that Porygon…?"

"The one you stole for a while? Yes. But now it's under my command!" Giovanni revealed two more Poké Balls and threw them up, making them open up, sending out a Kangaskhan and a Tauros.

Red analyzed Kangaskhan and Green analyzed Tauros.

"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe. To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is. It is skilled at attacking using Comet Punch."

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature. After heightening its will to fight by whipping itself with its three tails, it charges at full speed. They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns."

"Green, now!" Blue spoke, leaving Red and Giovanni confused. Green put his index finger and his thumb in his move a whistled loudly. Then, from a nearby window, Pidgeot entered the building, breaking the window.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

"Porygon, Protect!"

Pidgeot chirped and flew towards the three Pokémons at high speed, looking like a blur, but she hit Porygon's green barrier, which made her back off.

Then, six moving eggs approached and reunited with Green.

"Exeggcute, Barrage!"

"Exe!" Exeggcute's multiple bodies began to spin and five white glowing egg shapes outlined in silver appeared around each of Exeggcute's bodies. Then, the eggs were shot against the floor underneath Tauros and the others, creating multiple minor explosions.

"Guys!" Yellow called out, making the three of them turn to her. Blue used her Pokédex to analyze the cute little Pokémons she brought along.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment."

"I have one for each of us. They were being experimented on by Team Rocket. Let's have them pay Team Rocket back!" Yellow requested. The three allies nodded, saying that they agreed with the idea. Blue used a Love Ball and the boys used regular Pokémons to catch the Eevees corresponding to them, since each Eevee approached a different Trainer.

Blue, having a well gifted nose for that kind of stuff, noticed something. "Yellow, what's that on your bag?"

"Oh, this!" Yellow took out the four stones. "I found these along with the Eevees."

"These are evolutionary stones." Green spoke, making the others turn to him this time. "Besides the Leaf Stone, each stone will make Eevee evolve into a different evolutionary form."

"What do you say, Eevee? You want to evolve?" Red asked his new friend. Eevee nodded with a smile.

Green and Blue's Eevees did more or less the same and approached Yellow.

"Let them decide." Green spoke, as Yellow laid down the 3 stones. Each Eevee chose a stone and touched it, making them evolve. Red's eevee touched the water Stone, Green's Eevee touched the thunder Stone, and Blue's Eevee touched the Fire Stone. Their bodies changed, and each Trainer analyzed its Eeveelution.

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and the water-type evolved form of Eevee. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water. It prefers beautiful shores. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's."

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon, and the electric-type evolved form of Eevee. By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristlelike fur like a barrage of missiles. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts."

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and the fire-type evolved form of Eevee. Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 1700 degrees C / 3000 degrees F. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 900 degrees Celsius / 1650 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Vapo!"

"Jol!"

"Fla!"

Red and the others hugged their Pokémons as a way of saying hi, but they then turned to Giovanni, the three Pokémons glaring at the three opponents. Yellow's Eevee jumped off her shoulder and joined the glaring, saying that she wanted to battle as well.

"Porygon, Tri Attack!"

A red, a yellow and a light blue orbs appeared in a triangular fashion, the red being the top. The orbs interconnected and each fired a beam of its color towards the opponents.

"Eevee, Trump Card!"

"Vui!" Eevee created six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of her body. She then fired the plates at the beams, stopping the attacks.

"Taurus, Headbutt!"

"Jolteon, Thunder Wave!"

Jolteon dashed towards the upcoming Tauros and released multiple blue bolts of electricity, paralyzing and stopping Tauros's track.

"Flareon, Fire Fang!" Blue quickly continued the attack stream. Flareon's mouth became covered with a yellow-red flame inside it and she bit down Tauros's big body, making his body combust into flames and fall down, fainted.

"Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!"

"Kan!" Kanghaskan's fists became covered in a grey aura and dashed out towards the little Pokémons.

"Eevee, Trump Card!"

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

Eevee created six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of her body. She then fired the plates at Kangaskhan as a blue ball of energy formed in front of Vaporeon's mouth, which she shot in the center of Eevee's attack, which all collided with major strength against Kangaskhan, knocking her out of the way, fainted.

"Tackle!" The four yelled out, as the four Pokémons dashed towards Porygon and tackled it multiple times, knocking it out as well.

"It appears you've defeated my temporary Pokémons. You might have destroyed my plans for Silph Co., but I already have enough. Remember: all Pokémons belong to Team Rocket." Giovanni turned and an opening on the ground showed a staircase. Red and Green were going to chase him down, but the opening was sealed by multiple metal doors, making it impossible to open.

But in the end, everything ended well. Team Rocket Grunts were all arrested as soon as Red withdrew Snorlax and let them out. The President of Silph Co. was rescued by the 4 kids, and blue gave him back Porygon and the development program for Porygon. She got a reward, a big reward. Red and Green sweatdropped, not seeing how they didn't guess that the whole objective was for money making. They gave the abandoned Kangaskhan and Tauros to the Poké Center.

Red and Yellow decided to rest in the Poké Center for a short while, and Red's next destination was not so far: Saffron city's Gym.

Pokémons of the Day:

Eevee - Most of Eevee's offensive moves are Normal-type attacks such as Tackle and Quick Attack, but it can also bite its opponents and use Shadow Ball. However, it is unique in that it is unable to learn most other elemental attacks that other Normal types can utilize, at least not in its current state. Eevee can also learn supportive moves such as Helping Hand and Wish. Eevee is one of few Pokémon that can learn Trump Card. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon.

Vaporeon - Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. As stated previously, they have a unique molecular structure. They have the ability to "melt" into a body of water and disappear completely from view. They can also manipulate water molecules, giving them the ability to learn Water-type attacks their previous evolution could not. Vaporeon also have the ability to walk on water. Vaporeon can also glide in the air for moments because of its fins. Like most Water types, Vaporeon can also learn Ice-type moves, like Ice Beam and Blizzard.

Jolteon - Jolteon can use the same attacks that Eevee can use, with the addition of the ability to wield electrical attacks, as well as Double Kick and Pin Missile. In order to gather power for electric attacks, it accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere, charges power when its mood changes, or amplifies the weak electric charge of its cells with the static electricity of its electrically-charged needle fur.

Flareon - Flareon is capable of using physical attacks just as well as its special attacks due to its high Attack stat. Flareon can use most of the moves that Eevee is capable of using, but it can also shoot powerful flames that have been known to reach a maximum of 3100°F/1700°C, as the air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and is expelled as fire.

**Mysterious Reader: A bit rushed, don't you think?**

**Beast Out Ghost: Sorry about that ^~^U**

**MR: Hmm… Maybe you should take a break.**

**BOG: No! I'm going to continue! *passes out***

**MR: *sigh* To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 18 – Psychic Mistress, The Surfing Thunder, and The Revelations of the First and the Last:

**Mysterious Reader: what do you mean with this tittle? Kind of confusing.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yup.**

**MR: Uh? That doesn't really answer…**

**BOG: Go fish.**

**MR: DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN NO ONE WAS WATCHING?!**

Red and Yellow approached the Gym. They stopped in front of it, seeing the size of it. Yellow had Eevee on her shoulder.

"This is it. My 6th Gym Battle."

"I hope you win." Yellow spoke, wishing him the best of luck before anything.

They entered the Gym and saw the interior, being somewhat monotonous. It was weird in their minds, the entire room. They spotted a woman (well, technically she was just 15 years old), with long dark shining hair and pink eyes, and wearing an unusual outfit, being red, black, yellow, and wearing white gloves. She looked at the two kids and seemed to recognize them.

"You are Red and Yellow, right? My name is Sabrina."

She spoke with certainty, which surprised Yellow and Red a lot. "How did you…?" Red asked.

"I've read the minds of the ones named Blue and Green." She blushed, speaking his name. Yellow noticed this and decided to ask.

"Why did you blush when you said Green's name?"

"!" Sabrina backed off and started sweating. "I… I can't hide the truth anymore… I think he's…"

"Uh?" Red wasn't understanding the final word, but the last word was unheard.

"Dreamy…"

Dead silence filled the room. Until Red reacted.

"You like Green?!" Red asked, a bit surprised and disgust at what Sabrina had just said. Yellow wasn't really understanding what all the fuss was about.

"Yeah..." She answered, blushing.

"But he's like 3 years younger than you!" Red protested.

"But he's so cool and mysterious." Sabrina confessed, putting her hands on her cheeks, as a mild blush tinged across her face. Suddenly, all the spoons began to bend and the furniture to float, including Red and Yellow.

"AHHH!" Red was scared, not knowing why he was floating. Yellow was in the same state.

"Uh?" Sabrina's blush vanished, which made the objects fall onto the ground, including Red and Yellow. However, it was too late for all the spoons.

"What was that?" Red asked, rubbing his bottom, due to the fall. Yellow cleaned her clothes, which had some dust from falling onto the ground.

"Sorry, I'm an actual psychic. I possess psychic powers, but sometimes they get out of control if my emotions become too strong, except in battle." Sabrina explained, as she helped Red get back on his feet. Red frowned, but Yellow had her eyes shining with a wide smile.

"Ehhh! A real psychic?!"

"Yes. I obtained my powers as a child by accident, when I threw a spoon away and it bent. But I believe you are here for the badge." Sabrina guessed. Yellow nodded, confirming the answer with a strong expression. She pointed to Red and he stepped forward.

"I'm here to challenge you for the badge."

"I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers." Sabrina spoke, walking to the other side of the gym. Yellow way down on the bench to see the battle.

"It is a 3 on 3 battle. The rules are as any other gym battle, which I believe you already have knowledge of." Sabrina spoke, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Mr. Mime!"

"Mr. Mime!" The Pokémon spoke, in position like he was against some sort of invisible wall.

Yellow held onto Red's Pokédex and she saw the data about the Pokémon.

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. It shapes an invisible wall in midair by minutely vibrating its fingertips to stop molecules in the air. A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures."

"Let's do this! Go, Snorlax!"

"Snor!" Snorlax entered the battlefield, ready for another Gym Battle. Red didn't want to stay behind Green for a lot of time, so he decided to start the battle with a strong Pokémon.

"Snorlax, Fire Punch!" Snorlax raised his clanched fiery fist and dashed towards Mr. Mime.

"Barrier!" Sabrina spoke swiftly.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime waved his arms and a glass barrier formed in front of himself. When Snorlax punched the barrier, he was pushed back.

"What the-?!" Red was astounded to see Snorlax back off. "Let's hit him hard! Use Mega Punch!"

"Snor!" Snorlax growled and his paw became surrounded in a white aura.

"Again!" Sabrina requested, as Mr. Mime repeated the same move. Snorlax punched the barrier again, but this time, the barrier shattered, pushing both of them away through the floor. "Mr. Mime, DoubleSlap!"

"Mime!" his hands glowed white and he jumped, hitting Snorlax's cheeks continuously.

"Blow him away!" Red commanded, confusing Sabrina. Snorlax took a deep breath and blew strongly, pushing Mr. Mime to the other side of the field. "Rollout!"

"Lax!" Snorlax curled into a ball and rolled at top speed.

"Psychic!"

"Mi!" Mr. Mime's eyes glowed light blue and Snorlax became outlined in the same color. Snorlax panicked when he stopped rolling and started floating up, sensing his muscles being squeezed due to the psychic wave. He was then thrown up and was slammed against the ceiling. Consequently, he fell to the floor as well, but quickly stood up.

"Snorlax, are you ok?"

"Snor!"

"Then let's continue! Mega Kick!"

"Snor!" Snorlax's right foot began to glow metallic blue and he jumped towards Mr. Mime, pointing his glowing foot at him.

"Mr. Mime, Telekinesis!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime's eyes glowed green and Snorlax became outlined in the same color. Snorlax suddenly felt what he never thought he would feel: he felt light. He began t float, not able to reach the ground.

"Snor?"

"DoubleSlap!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime jumped, his hands glowing white, and quickly hit his cheeks again continuously, sending him against the ground.

"Snorlax, can you continue?" Red asked, worried. Snorlax stood up again, slowly but he certainly did.

"ThunderPunch!" The two Trainers spoke in unison. The Pokémons of the two Trainers obeyed. They each pulled back on of their fists and the fists became surrounded in strong yellow electricity. They both punched each other, clashing fist against fist, creating a strong explosion. The smoke that had risen from the explosion covered the field, but clearing up showed that both Pokémons had fainted.

"Return." Both trainers spoke, withdrawing their respective Pokémon.

"Go, Hypno!" Sabrina spoke, sending in her next Pokémon.

"Hypno…!" The Pokémon spoke, his pendulum waving. Red seemed… amazed but astonished, seeing how the Pokémon acted. Yellow used Red's Pokédex again.

"Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drowzee. Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then it feasts on their dreams. When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized."

"A Hypno kidnapped a child once?" Red asked out loud, noticing the information.

Then, he noticed Yellow standing up when the Hypno turned to her. She walked to him, slowly, breathing slowly and softly, tilting her head up and down, almost like if she was… sleeping!

Red quickly put one and one together and quickly reacted. Half panicked (in a comic way), he dashed towards Yellow and took her into his arms, making her fall asleep completely, making her get out of the trance.

"Watashi wa anata ga Ierō yūkai semasen! (I won't let you kidnap Yellow!)" Red spoke loud and clear, with a faint blush spread across his face.

Sabrina and Hypno looked at him, and he suddenly realized what he did. But he didn't back off from it. He took Yellow to the bench and laid her down, taking her hat out, making her ponytail visible. He stared at her for a short while, smiling.

Sabrina broke the silence.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah… I made a promise to her when we were young…"

"A promise?" Sabrina asked, puzzled.

"We used to see each other every day for half a year 4 years ago… But at first, she was bullied a lot by all kinds of people due to her height. But then… that day…"

Sabrina looked at Red, who was smiling at Yellow, with a determined look.

"I promised her that I would always protect her… And I'll keep that promise from now on, now that she's with me." Red spoke, but he then turned to Sabrina. "So? Weren't we in the middle of a battle?"

Sabrina was puzzled at first, but she nodded. But before anything, Sabrina and Red woke Yellow up.

Red and Sabrina, along with her Hypno, moved to their original positions.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exited the Poké Ball, ready to battle his opponent.

"Hypno, Psycho Cut!"

"Hyp!"

Hypno raised his hand with the pendulum up and stated spinning it like a fan. The pendulum began to glow pink and he then swung it horizontally in front of his body, sending an air cutting pink wave towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail, let's go!"

"Chaaa!" Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit the wave, making it vanish.

"Hypno, Psychic!" Hypno's eyes began to glow light blue and Pikachu became outlined in the same color and was thrown against the ceiling, hitting it, and falling to the floor.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly stood on his feet and then stood on all fours. He then became outlined in white and dashed out at top speed towards Hypno.

"Hypno, Secret Power!"

Hypno became outlined in yellow and dashed towards Pikachu, at a slower speed. They each slammed against each other, back drawing.

"Pika…!" Pikachu began to become outlined in a blue wavy aura. Sabrina and Red were astonished to see something like this.

"What's happening?" Red asked, not understanding what was happening to Pikachu.

"Red!" Yellow called, making him turn to her. "Just like Chuchu is a Flying Pikachu, Pika is a Surfing Pikachu!"

"A Surfing Pikachu?"

"Piiiikaaa, Piiiiikaaa, Piiiiikaaaa…!" Pikaxhu's aura grew larger and it moved down to his feet. The aura then formed into a light blue surfing board and a wave of water beneath it. "Pikachu!" The wave grew amazingly, taking the shape of a common beach wave. The wave rose up and Pikachu surfed it, and he hit Hypno with the board and the water, making him faint. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu jumped out of the board which had jumped back up into the air and landed with a smilke. Red had a similar expression. But Yellow didn't.

"Watch out with the-!" Pikachu looked up and his surfing board hit his face. He was stunned, and then the surfing board vanished. "Board…" Yellow continued.

"Chaaaa…" Pikachu feel to the side, comicall6y fainted. Red sweatdropped, along with Sabrina and Yellow. The Trainers withdrew their Pokémons.

"I'm counting on you, Kadabra!"

"Kadabra!"

Yellow used the Pokédex again.

"Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Abra. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power. If one is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck. It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra."

"Let's make your debut! Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon!" she barked, entering the battlefield.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

"Ka!" Kadabra pointed the outwards-curved surface of his spoon at Vaporeon and fired a multicolored magenta-outlined beam from it at her.

"Vaporeon, Acid Armor!"

"Va!" Vaporeon nodded, and when the beam came into contacted with her body, she melted into water. The water began to float and circle around the beam towards Kadabra.

"Ka?"

"Vaporeon, Bite!"

The water reached Kadabra's spoon holding arm and it formed back into Vaporeon, who showed her white glowing fangs and bit Kadabra, making pain spread through his arm.

"KADABRA!" he shouted in pain, when he suddenly began to glow light blue. Vaporen jumped back, confused, but Red and Sabrina knew what was happening. "Alakazam!"

Yellow used the Pokédex again.

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes. Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000."

"Even if he's smart, we'll beat him! Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

"Psybeam."

Vaporeon released a water spiral from her mouth, while Alakazam crossed his spoons and a magenta colored orb formed between them. He raised his arms still crossed and quickly lowered them, releasing a multicolored magenta outlined beam from the orb. The attacks collided, but due to the extra power gained from his recent evolution, Psybeam overcame Water Gun easily and hit Vaporeon, pushing her away. She rolled through the ground, but quickly stood up, growling at Alakazam.

"Vaporeon, Aqua Tail!" Red knew Vaporeon wanted to counterattack. Vaporeon's tail began to glow light blue and she jumped. She flipped frontwards as multiple streams of water were released from her tail in a spiraling fashion.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Ala!" Alakazam crossed his spoons and an orange orb formed in front of them. He then fired an orange beam from it towards Vaporeon, who slammed her tail against the beam. The water streams vaporized when in contact, and she was pushed away. Vaporeon fell on her side of the field, but considering that the attack was Hyper Beam, she was apparently fine.

"Now he can't move! Vaporeon, Bite!" Red commanded, seeing an opening. Vaporeon dashed and her fangs began to glow white. She then bit Alakazam's abdomen and, making him fall over with swirling eyes. Alakazam had fainted. Red ran up to Vaporeon and hugged her tightly, in happiness for winning.

"Congratulations." Sabrina spoke, approaching Red with her Alakazam following her. "I must admit, I was expecting strong trainers today, but you two, Green and you, were something else. Here, please accept the Marsh Badge."

"Thank you." Red said, accepting his sixth badge.

He and Yellow left the Gym, saying goodbye to Sabrina, and made a quick heal. They moved to Lavender Town and arrived at Fuchsia City. They moved to the beach zone south from the city.

"Go, Lapras!" Yellow let Lapras out of the Poké Ball into the water.

"La…"

Yellow quickly climbed onto her back. "Hop on, Red."

"I think I can use Pika or Vaporeon to surf." Red informed, nt wanting to bother Yellow. He then snapped and asked himself what the hell he was thinking, refusing the invite. "On second thought, I wouldn't like to tire them up. Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead." Yellow said, patting the space behind her, signing him to sit behind her. Red did as she signed and Lapras rode the seas, swimming through the waves towards Cinnabar Island.

Meanwhile, at Cinnabar Island, more precisely following Green and Blue:

They approached a scientist, who seemed busy.

"I'm sorry, sir." Blue called.

"Yes?" he turned, adjusting his thick glasses that made his eyes impossible to perceive.

"We heard from the Gym leader that you can revive fossils." Green informed, as they took something from their respective bags. "Do you think you can revive these?"

"Of course, it's as simple as counting." The scientist informed, taking Green's Dome Fossil and blue's dome Fossil into a machine, which lowered the lid and the temporizer started. But some sounds, like someone was trying to break into the lab. Green and Blue were surprised at first, but then frowned, preparing Poké Balls for what could happen.

Red and Yellow arrived at Cinnabar Island, but on the opposite side of the lab, so they didn't see anything. They saw an old building, which caught Red's interest. Even if Yellow protested, Red managed to convince her to enter as well.

They explored the abandoned building, but deep inside it, they found multiple notes. They read them, getting more and more curious by each page they read. Red seemed dedicated on it. They then found two unfamiliar names in the files: Mew, and Mewtwo.

Red found some pictured, which were analyzable with the Pokédex, thought it took a while to do so.

"Mew, the New Species Pokémon. Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide."

"Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon. A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result – Mewtwo."

Red and Yellow got even more curious. Time flew by quite swiftly, as they continued reading and sharing the files they found. Red found out that Mewtwo was created through a fragment of Mew's tail's skin cells. Yellow discovered that even though Mew could use every attack, Mewtwo suffered an error in the battle-enhancing abilities and lost this ability.

Red was reading the last of the few files. He found out that Mewtwo was moved from the mansion for training after being completed, but the location was unknown.

They heard the sound of an explosion that came from the other side of the island. Red and Yellow quickly left the Mansion, but without Red reading the last page.

The last paragraph of that page…

_I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to share Mew with the world and show humans to it. But I should've expected this… As soon as I left Faraway Island with the smiling Mew, I had a bad feeling, but it was foolish of me to think it was just seasickness. I never thought that something so peaceful could originate something so catastrophic: Mew originated Mewtwo and destroyed the mansion. No matter how you see it, it is my entire fault. World, I apologize._

_Signed: Mr. Fuji_

Pokémons of the Day:

Mr. Mime - Mr. Mime is able to bring invisible barriers that it mimes into existence. These barriers can repel harsh attacks.

Vaporeon - Hypno are able to put people to sleep. They can then sense the dreams they are having, so they know what kind of dream they would be eating. Hypno is also known to inexplicably conjure up Poison Gas.

Kadabra - Kadabra emit alpha waves when using its psychic powers that induce headaches to those near it. These waves cause clocks to run backwards and machines to malfunction. The amplitude of the waves is doubled when Kadabra are holding their spoons and increased even further when Kadabra close their eyes. Kadabra, and its evolution, Alakazam, are the only known Pokémon that learn Kinesis.

Alakazam - It is said that Alakazam is known to have mastered every type and form of psychic ability, including, but not limited to: telekinesis, telepathy, ESP, psionic abilities, levitation, defensive techniques, mind control, and telekinetic blasts. Alakazam are said to have excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000, making it the most intelligent non-legendary Pokémon. Upon possessing amazing psychic skills and knowledge, Alakazam is proficient with the use of the elemental punches, giving it the ability to cause serious damage to any foe that resist its psychic moves. Although Alakazam is quite fragile and prefers to use its psychic abilities for movement and battle, it is quite capable of learning a broad range of fighting moves. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Alakazam is capable of using the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Alakazam, and its pre-evolution, Kadabra, are the only known Pokémon that learn Kinesis and the only known Pokémon to learn Ally Switch without the aid of a TM.

**Mysterious Reader: Whoa… 0.0**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yup.**

**MR: No wonder you were like that at the beginning!**

**BOG: I apologize for the readers for the whole delay.**

**MR: Just for that last paragraph, it was worth it! At least for me. To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 19 – Fossil Trouble and the Burning Scientist:

**Mysterious Reader: The Fossils are in Trouble!**

**Beast Out Ghost: More or Less.**

**MR: Let's save them!**

**BOG: Oi, oi, but you have to read the chapter.**

**MR: Ok! ^^ *sits down in front of computer***

Red and Yellow ran towards the lab of the island, where the explosion-sound came from.

Inside the lab were multiple grunts. The scientists were cornered, but they were helped.

"Nidoking, Earth Power!"

"Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!"

"Nido!" Nidoking's outline flashed yellow and he slammed his fist into the floor. Glowing gold cracks then traveled at the multiple opponents (mostly Raticates, Ekans, and Growlithes) and hit underneath them, hurting it.

"Queen!" a light blue orb formed in front of Nidoqueen's horn and it released multiple light blue lightning beams, freezing the Zubats and Koffings.

"You won't stop us from stealing the restoration machine!"

Ding!

"Talking about that." Blue walked towards the machine and opened it, letting out an Omanyte and a Kabuto. She hugged the Omanyte, knowing he had come from her fossil. Green quickly caught Kabuto with aplain Poké Ball, while Blue used a Dive Ball. They then opened the Poké Balls, and got into action after the formal introductions and, of course, an analysis from the Pokédex.

"Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas. This Pokémon uses air stored in its shell to sink and rise in water. It swims by twisting its 10 tentacles about."

"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil. A Pokémon that was regenerated from a fossil found in what was once the ocean floor long ago."

"Kabuto, Aqua Jet! Nidoking, Megahorn!"

Kabuto became surrounded in water and shoot himself like a rocket, by the side of Nidoking, who lowered his head and whose horn began to glow metallic white and increased in size, dashing towards the opponents, aiming with his horn.

"Omanyte, Rollout! Nidoqueen, Body Slam!"

Omanyte withdrew his tentacles into his shell and rolled at top speed towards the enemies. Nidoqueen's body glowed golden yellow and she dashed out, by the side of her new companion.

They hit most of the present Pokémons, but who knew Team Rocket grunts always bring extras?

"Sandslash, Fissure!"

A couple of Sandslash buried their glowing claws into the floor and quickly raised them, sending white shockwaves towards Nidoking and Nidoqueen. They automatically fainted upon impact. Green and Blue withdrew them and Blue picked up her Omanyte, backing off. Kabuto hopped onto Green's shoulder.

"Grrr... That Fissure is dangerous…"

"Isn't Pidgeot immune to Fissure?"

"Yes, but she's tired from bringing us here." Green informed. "She would be quickly defeated by other opponents before anything important…"

Blue kneed and put her hands together, eyes closed. Omanyte was in a similar position, though it was tentacles instead of arms.

Green noticed this ad decided to ask, narrowing his eyes at her and sweatdroping. "Ōi, Burū, nani o yatte iru? (Oi, Blue, what are you doing?)"

"Inoru. (Praying.)" she answered bluntly, making Green fall to the side.

"Nan'notameni? (For what?)" Green asked, composing himself properly.

"Orenji-iro no kiseki no tame ni. (For an orange miracle.)"

"Eh?" Green was confused. At least until…

"PIKACHU!" the voice of two Pikachu's and the sighting of two powerful thunderbolts against many of the opponents.

"Green!"

"Blue!"

Red and Yellow called respectively, swiftly running towards their friends.

"Watch out!" Green yelled, making Red and Yellow turn around, seeing their Pikachus being thrown into the air from the impact of the attack Fissure.

"Pika!"

"Chuchu!"

Their Trainers called, withdrawing them into the Poké Balls.

"We need something of the flying type!" Blue informed. A scientist noticed a golden orb almost falling from Red's backpack.

"Young man!" the scientist called, making Red turn to him. "Put that golden rock you have in your bag in that machine!"

"O-Ok!" Red didn't know why, but he moved towards the machine and did as indicated.

"I wonder what fossil Red will obtain." Blue admitted. "Either way, it will take three minutes for the machine to restore the fossil to its original state! Go, Ditto!" Blue sent in her tricky Pokémon to the battlefield, which morphed into a Sandslash.

"Exeggcute, help us out!" Green sent in the happy 6 eggs to the field of battle.

"Dratini, please help them!" Yellow sent in her Dragon Pokémon. The 3 Pokémons battled, safely dodging the Fissure attacks when it was necessary, until Ditto got hit and morphed back, fainting. Blue withdrew it, but the three minutes had already passed.

The machine opened, making the shadow of the being inside it spread on the wall, almost like a dragon, since the being roared fiercely. "AEROOOOO!"

Red used his Pokédex to know what his new Pokémon was in more detail.

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, sawlike fangs. t flies with high-pitched cries."

Umm… The narrator will run away now. *receives paper* Aparently, if I run, I'm fired, but that isn't important now. Just like your dear narrator here, Red seemed scared.

"Umm… Hi?"

Aerodactyl lowered his head and looked into Red's eyes, which frightened him a bit. But for his surprised, Aerodactyl smiled. Red stepped back and Aerodactyl bit his head.

"AHHHH! HE'SGOIMG TO EAT ME!"

"Don't worry, he's just an infant." The scientist informed. "He must think you're one of his parents."

"I hope it's not the mom." Red admitted, sweatdropping.

"What? There's another option?" Green asked with a mocking grin, making Red a bit pissed. Red quickly caught Aerodactyl and let him out.

"Aerodactyl, I'm Red. And we are going to beat them up."

"Aero!" he roared, opening his wings.

"Sandslash, Slash!"

"Dragon Claw!"

The Pokémons slashed each other with their sharp claws and Sandslash fainted. Aerodactyl seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Roar!"

"AEROOOOOO!" Aerodactyl shouted loudly, releasing invisible shock waves from his mouth that expanded outward. The grunts all ran away scared when they saw their Pokémons being all withdrawn with ease.

Red smiled when the battle was over. Blue and Yellow congratulated him, and I swear I saw Green with a little grin. The scientists thanked the pre-teens, though they had to clean everything.

The four of them went over to the Poké Center. The sun was near setting. They rested in the building, but Red and Yellow overslept. That they had in common.

In the next morning, Red and Yellow moved to the Gym. Red of course, was half depressed, since he knew Green had already gained a Gym Badge from the Gym in front of him. Yellow managed to cheer him up, convincing him to enter the building.

They entered, and were amazed by the size of it. The interior consisted of red rocked walls, emitting a message of heat and a burning sensation. Red saw on the other side of the room a bald man wearing circular sunglasses, a white mustache as his only facial hair (though it was quite funny looking), wearing a lab coat, a dark button shirt, a red tie, purple pants, and red sneakers (Doctor Who much?).

"Umm… hi." Yellow spoke, not sure on how she should start a conversation.

"Hah!" the old man laughs. "I am Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! Who are you two?"

Red was a bit stunned by the overacting of the Gym Leaders he just figured out. Well, with the exception of the younger ones: Brock, Misty and Erika. "I'm Red and this is Yellow. I'm the one here for the battle."

"I don't fight good people." Yellow spoke, sweating.

"No need to justify, young girl." Blaine spoke with a smile. Yellow nodded and took Red's Pokédex, sitting on a nearby rock-made bench. She opened two of her Poké Balls, letting out Eevee and Chuchu, so the two girls could watch the battle as well.

"Kiddo, one thing: this battle is 4-on-4. Get ready to battle my fiery Pokémons!"

"Count on it!" Red replied, leering at blaine with a look similar to his: a look reflecting hunger for a challenge.

"You're first, Ninetales!" Blaine spoke, throwing a Poké Ball, letting out the beautiful Pokémon.

"Nine!"

Yellow used the Pokédex.

"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vulpix. Very smart and very vengeful. It is said to live for 1000 years. It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power."

"Let's go for it! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu entered the battlefield, exchanging a friendly glare with ninetales.

"Let's begin then! Ninetales, Ember!"

"Tales!" Ninetales opened her mouth and shot five fireballs from her mouth at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Red replied, knowing that Pikachu was strong enough to extinguish the Ember.

Pikachu's tail became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and he hit the fireballs with it, swiftly destroying four of them. With his back facing the fifth fireball, when he turned to destroy the final attack, when the flames disappeared, he saw Ninetales close to him, jumping so she could attack him. Pikachu was stunned in surprise.

"Pika!"

"Nine!"

"Ninetales, Flame Charge!" Blaine commanded. Ninetales' body became surrounded by red-yellow flames and collided against Pikachu, blowing him away. Ninetales jumped back as Pikachu stood up again.

"Pikachu, Surf!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped and his outline flashed water-blue. A light blue surfing board and a wave of water formed beneath his feet. The wave grew and Pikachu surfed it towards Ninetales, ready to make a strong hit, but only until…

"Ninetales, Fire Blast on the wave!"

Ninetales released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from her mouth at the wave. As the flame traveled through the air, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast. The fire hit the water, making it evaporate. Pikachu noticed the wave disappeared. He looked to the left and the right. He sweatdropped.

"Pi." Then gravity made its damn role. "Pikaaaa!" Pikachu fell, the surfing board getting off his feet. He fell onto the ground, face first. The surfing board turned into water, which splashed over the ground next to him. He looked up at Ninetales and then quickly stood on his knees, sweatdropping, rubbing his right temple.

"Ninetales, defeat him with Overheat!"

Ninetales' body turned red. She then released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from her mouth, hitting Pikachu and making him faint.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu squeaked, fainting. Red, withdrew Pikachu after telling he made a good job.

"Go, Snorlax!" Red sent in his main powerhouse to the field. Unlike most of his previous appearances, Snorlax sat down, and fell asleep. Both Red and Yellow sweatdropped.

"That just makes things easier. Ninetales, Dream Eater!"

Ninetales growled and her eyes flashed. Her body became surrounded in a red glow and the energy streamed, surrounding Snorlax, absorbing his energy.

When the attack was over, Ninetales regretted obeying Blaine, since Snorlax stood up with a frightening glare.

"SNOR!" Snorlax roared, as a white orb with a pink core formed in front of his mouth. He then fired a pink beam surrounded in white, hitting Ninetales. The blow was massive enough to make her faint immediately, making the three Trainers and the other two Pokémons sweatdrop.

"Ninetales, return… MAgmar, to the field of battle! Blaine threw in his second Pokémon.

"Magmar!" while speaking, the Pokémon breathed out fire. Yellow used the Pokédex.

"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. The scorching fire exhaled by Magmar forms heat waves around its body, making it hard to see the Pokémon clearly. The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun. It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself."

"Magmar, Fire Punch!"

"Snorlax, Thunder Punch!"

Magamr pulled back his fist and it became surrounded in a red flame. Snorlax did the same, but became surrounded by yellow electricity instead. They clashed together, pushing them away from each other. Snorlax was a bit grumpy, and had no patience for anything.

"Snorlax, Body Slam!"

"Magmar, Flamethrower!"

Snorlax dashed towards Magmar. Magmar released a stream of fire, but it wasn't as effective as it should. Snorlax slammed against Magmar with big strength, pushing him away.

"Hmm… I suppose your Pokémon has the Thick Fat ability, which creates resistance to fire and ice-type attacks."

"But I was sure Snorlax had Immunity…" Red spoke, sweatdropping, uncertain of which ability Snorlax possessed.

"I do know that some Snorlaxs native from the mountains actually possess both Immunity and Thick Fat abilities." Blain supposed, but he was getting carried away. "Either way, it doesn't matter! Magmar, Flare Blitz!"

"MAGMAR!" Magmar jumped and his body became surrounded by a red metallic flame. He then positioned himself like a missile and the flames became light blue. He then shot himself like a rocket towards Snorlax.

"What do we do?!" Red asked Snorlax, because it makes total sense to ask something to someone you don't really can't understand.

Though, Snorlax had a solution. How handy. Snorlax's body became surrounded by orange energy and it burst into a purple orb that became surrounded by swirling orange streaks. He then slammed into the upcoming Magmar, creating an outstanding explosion. The two fainted after that, making it a tie, leaving the two Trainers with 2 Pokémons each.

They quickly withdrew their fainted Pokémons in order to continue the battle.

"Go, Arcanine!"

"Back me up, Vaporeon!"

Arcanine and Vaporeon growled at each other, and Yellow quickly searched about Arcanine.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Growlithe. The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people. Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it. This legendary Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane."

"Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Vaporeon released a spiral of water and Arcanine released a strem of fire, which collided and extinguished each other.

"Aqua Tail!" Red commanded. Vaporeon's tail began to glow light blue and release streams of water. She jumped and flipped, trying to slam Arcanine, but Arcanine's grin made Vaporeon stay confused.

"Thunder Fang!" Arcanine's fangs began to glow yellow, sparks emanating from them, and he bit down her tail, electrocuting her. Vaporeon becomes tired up, but manages to get rid of Arcanine's hold.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon formed a blue orb in front of her mouth and fired it at Arcanine.

"ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine suddenly disappeared, dodging the orb, and reappering in front of Vaporeon, astonishing her. "Thunder Fang!"

"Ar!" Arcanine bit Vaporeon's shoulder, electrocuting her again. Vaporeon fainted and Arcanine jumped back. Red withdrew Vaporeon, astonished by the fact that the one Pokémon he had the most hope on didn't do a lot as he expected, but he couldn't blame her. After all, Arcanine was fast and had a strong attack.

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Red sent in the Pokémon that finished his Team of Six.

"AERO!" he roared, spreading his wings.

"Arcanine, Aerial Ace!"

"Aerodactyl, Iron Head!" Arcanine dashed at Aerodactyl, but he must regret it now. Aerodactyl's forehead turned into silver metal and he slammed it against Arcanine, giving him a hell of a headache. Oops, sorry, wrong adjective. Giving him a distortion world of a headache. "Roack Slide!"

Aerodactyl flew up and roared. "AERODACTYL!" his body glowed white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy and fell down over Arcanine, burying him in rocks. Conveniently, a portion of Arcanine was visible, showing that he was unable to fight anymore.

"Great job!" Red cheered, as Blaine withdrew Arcanine.

"Here's my ace! Rapidash!"

Blaine sent in his Rapidash, his main Pokémon. The Pokémon glared at Aerodactyl, making Yellow curious, checking for info.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ponyta. When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just 10 steps. Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it."

"Rapidash, Megahorn!"

"Rapi!" Aerodactyl couldn't even move before his body became stabbed by a metallic-white horn, and even with the type matchup, Aerodactyl was strongly injured.

"Better be careful… Aerodactyl, fly up!"

"Aero! Aerodactyl spread his wings and flew up, trying to make Rapidash not able to reach him.

"Rapidash, Bounce!"

"Bounce?!" Red asked, seeing Rapidash jumpiung, reaching to a point higher than Aerodactyl, intimidating the flying fossil. Rapidash slammed his head and mane against Aerodactyl, sending him against the ground, back against the ground. Rapidash flipped and landed on Aerodactyl, trapping him.

"AERO!" Aerodactyl tried to glare as well, but it was indifferent.

"Rapidash, Poison Jab like we practiced! _Yūdoku Burudōzā_! (Poisonous Bulldozer)" Rapidash stood on his hind legs and his front hooves began to glow purple. He then continuously stomped Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl was very affected, but didn't give up.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage!" Red commanded, ending the destruction Rapidash was making. Aerodactyl opened his mouth and fired a red-orange fireball from his mouth at Rapidash, blasting him towards the air. "Sky Drop!"

"AERODACTYL!" Aerodactyl roared, flying up, grabbing Rapidash's body with his sharp claws. Aerodactyl flew up and somersaulted, flying down to the field, he then looped, and slammed Rapidash against the ground.

"Finish him with Hyper Beam!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash soared through the air, surrounded by light blue flames, but Aerodactyl's orange massive beam made him fall to the ground due to the explosion, fainted.

Aerodactyl flew down, tired, but Red ran up to him and hugged. Aerodactyl hugged back and bit his head with a smile, making Red panic once again. Blaine withdrew Rapidash and approached Red, just like Yellow, but with different intentions.

"I haven't met such a powerful Trainer since this morning!" Green was the first answer that came in Red's mind. "Here. I offer you the Volcano Badge."

"Thank you." Red took the Badge with a smile. He gave a handshake to Blaine, and they both laughed for no reason, leaving Yellow and Aerodactyl confused. The little girl looked at the large flying dinosaur and they both raised their shoulder saying "don't know" to each other. Aerodactyl smiled and bit her head.

Of course, instead of panic, she panicked AND cried. Red took quite a while to comfort her. After they went to the Poké Center, they asked Lapras to surf north, towards Red's home: Pallet Town.

Pokémons of the Day:

Aerodactyl - Aerodactyl is capable of flying at great speeds and tearing through prey with its fangs. Aerodactyl also shows some form of relationship to dragons, thus allowing it to learn Dragon- and Fire-type moves such as Dragon Claw, Fire Blast, and Flamethrower.

Ninetales - Ninetales are based on the kitsune of Japanese mythology, giving them abilities to wield Ghost-type attacks such as Confuse Ray, and the fairly Ghost exclusive Will-O-Wisp. They are also very vengeful Pokémon and have been known to curse those who mistreat them. Ninetales are highly intelligent Pokémon that understand human speech. Many legends surround this Pokémon, one of which states that Ninetales was born when nine saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon. Ninetales have also been shown on several occasions to be able to swim.

Magmar - As the Spitfire Pokémon, Magmar is famous for its fire-spewing abilities. Magmar is recognized as a powerful Fire-type Pokémon, and one that is especially adept in streaming, projectile attacking patterns. In this manner of attack, Magmar can also loose powerful, non-Fire-type attacks such as Focus Blast. Along with this, Magmar are also considerably quick Pokémon, and usually possess impressive physical capabilities. Extremely well-trained Magmar have been known to achieve an ability called air lens, which prevents Electric-type attacks from affecting Magmar. These Pokémon also have limited psychic powers. Additionally, Magmar is a member of a small group of Pokémon still capable of evolution that is also able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact.

Arcanine - Arcanine can spit large trails of flame, as well as run with extreme speed. Like other Fire-type Pokémon, Arcanine has a flame (or possibly a flame sac) within its body. Arcanine is capable of learning a variety of tooth-based moves such as Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, etc. Since Arcanine is now fully evolved, it is capable of learning powerful moves such as Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. On rare occasions, Arcanine have been known to wield powerful Dragon-type attacks such as DragonBreath, Dragon Pulse and even Outrage.

Rapidash - They run at about 150 mph (240 km/h), chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, they reach their top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, their four hooves barely touch the ground.

**Mysterious Reader: What will happen next?**

**Beast Out Ghost: MAJOR SHOWDOWN!**

**MR: Umm… What?**

**BOG: MAJOR SHOWDOWN!**

**MR: I guess Metroid Fusion and too much imagination finally gave you the aneurism you needed. At least for me. To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 20 – The Grand Battle Under the Earth:

**Mysterious Reader: So that's what you meant with Major Showdown.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yup! To the chapter!**

Red and Yellow were gently waiting for Lapras to reach Pallet Town. Yellow sat in the front, holding onto Lapras's neck, and Red sat right behind her.

"You're holding there, Red? You sure you're not falling?" Yellow asked, worried.

"Don't worry Yellow, I'm safe." Red was starting to wonder why right after he spoke, Lapras hit a rock, making her body shake and making Red almost lose his balance. "Maybe I'm not as safe as I thought I was."

Yellow started to wonder what she could do to help him out. "You could hold onto me." She spoke, blushing a bit. Red blushed a bit as well and decided to do as she suggested. He put his arms around her stomach, so he wouldn't far anymore, but…

"Your hat is too big." Red admitted, almost losing an eye to the big straw hat. Yellow had an idea. She took her head off, showing her ponytail, and switched with Red's cap. This made them look weird, but at least Red could spend a nice trip without losing an eye. He locked Yellow's head underneath his chin so it would be more comfortable, with the side effect of making them both blush a bit.

They reached Pallet Town just some minutes after, reaching just in time for lunchtime. When they reached main land, they swapped hats again and Yellow withdrew Lapras.

Their first stop was Professor Oak's Laboratory, where they were greeted by Blue.

"Welcome!" Blue yelled out to her friends.

"Blue?" Red asked. "Why are you here?"

"Green and I wanted to make a brief pause before doing anything else."

"Great, I wanted to get past him for a while now." Red admitted, noticing that Green had 7 Gym Badges before he did.

"Hi, you must be Red." Daisy, Green's older sister, greeted, having heard about Red from Professor Oak.

"H-Hi. And you are…?" Red asked, a bit nervous from the sudden introduction.

"I'm Daisy, Green's older sister. And who are you?" Daisy was asking Yellow.

"I-I-I'm Y-Yellow." Yellow spoke, shyly, hiding behind Red.

"Nice to meet you. Grandpa would like to speak with you for a bit, Red. Meanwhile, let your Pokémons out on the backyard so they can stretch up a bit along with Green and Blue's Pokémons." Daisy indicated, moving over to a PC and sorting out a couple of files.

Red moved to the backyard and opened the 6 Poké Balls, letting out his six Pokémons.

"Ivy!"

"Bzzzz!"

"Pika!"

"Snor!"

"Vapo!"

"Aero!"

When Aerodactly came out of the Poké Ball, he quickly moved to Red and bit his head, munching softly. Red yelled in pain, but he knew it wasn't with bad intentions.

Yellow decided to let her Pokémons out as well.

"Chaa!"´

"Rati!"

"Veno!"

"La!"

"Drati!"

"Eivui!"

Green's and Blue's Pokémons approached the other twelve. Charmeleon, Nidoking, Exeggutor, Pidgeot, Jolteon and Kabutops had cold looks, but they sealed the friendship with a handshake between Charmeleon and Ivysaur (he used a vine). Wartortle, Omastar, Nidoqueen, Butterfree, Flareon and Ditto had warm smiles, which automatically welcomed all the others. They then ran away for the small garden to spend some time together.

"Hello, Red." Prof. Oak spoke, making the two of them turn to him. He was being followed by Green. "You must be Yellow."

"Y-Yes…" Yellow spoke, a bit afraid.

Professor Oak chuckled. "You don't need to be afraid, little girl."

"Hm?" Green turned, seeing that Ivysaur, Charmeleon and Wartortle were acting weird. "What's up with them?"

Red, Green and Blue (who joined in) approached their first Pokémons, who seemed… itchy. Almost like if they had an urge to scratch, almost like it was pain. The three suddenly roared loudly and their bodies began to glow, and their bodies grew largely. Red, Green and Blue were amazed, almost jaw dropped, seeing their amazing Pokémons at their final form.

"Venusaur!"

"Roooooar!"

"Blastoise!"

Red, Green and Blue used their Pokédexes for information to its fullest.

"Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Venusaur. After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power."

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color."

"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wartortle. The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles."

The three Trainers were immensely happy. And Green was kind of satisfied (almost caught ya with that one! The third one was Yellow).

Professor Oak asked Green and Blue to help him out with the Pokémons. Red withdrew his, wanting to go to the Viridian Gym as fast as he could. Of course, he and Yellow first went to his house, to say hellow to his mother. Red's mom was very happy to see Yellow and insisted her to stay and eat a piece of cake. Is it just me, or is Red's mom a bit into baking?

Red left Yellow in the hands of his mother, and left with his Pokémons to Viridian City. They quickly arrived to the neighbor City, and approached the first Gym Red had first crossed by. He felt chills climbing up and down his spine: the last Gym Battle. He hoped the Gym Leader was powerful.

When he entered the Gym, he felt a strong vibe passing through him, almost like a soundwave. Almost like if something powerful wanted to keep him away, but that didn't stop him. He entered the Gym, which seemed a wreck inside, almost like it had been abandoned for years. But then Red noticed the door on the floor (I'm not kidding, it was a literal door-shaped door on the floor). Red was a bit confused, but he twisted the doorknob and opened it, revealing a long staircase. Curious, he walked down the staircase. It was long, but he eventually reach another door.

He opened it, showing a gigantic underground stadium. Red was amazed by its size.

"Sugoi…!" he let out, hearing his voice echoing through the area.

"I don't think this is the best time for you to be amazed."

Red was stunned from hearing that voice. Not even with a million guesses he would guess who the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym turned out to be.

"GIOVANNI?!" Red was astonished seeing the Leader of Team Rocket being the Gym Leader of the final Gym.

"Fwahahaha! Welcome to my hideout!" Giovanni, on the other side of the stadium, welcomed. "It shall be so until I can restore Team Rocket to its former glory. But, you have found me again."

"I'll never let you do that!" Red yelled, recalling the many things Team Rocket had done in the past.

Giovanni chuckled, adjusting his Team Rocket Boss uniform. "So be it. This time, I'm not holding back! Once more, you shall face Giovanni, the greatest Trainer!"

"Bring it!" Red demanded, preparing the Poké Ball containing Venusaur. But Red was a bit confused to see Giovanni drop 6 Poké Balls to the floor. "What the…?"

"This is a full Battle Royal. A 6-on-6 all out Pokémon battle. Meaning that each of our 6 Pokémons will be battling simultaneously."

"That is…" Red didn't know how to describe the battling challenge of the Gym.

"To the field of battle, my minions!" Giovanni yelled out, making the 6 Poké Balls open. The 6 Pokémons jumped out and roared.

"RHYHORN!"

"DUGTRIO!"

"GOLEM!"

"NIDOKING!"

"NIDOQUEEN!"

"RHYDON!"

Red had already seen and knew about Rhyhorn, but not the other 5.

"Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Diglett. Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. Its three heads bob separately up and down to loosen the soil nearby, making it easier for it to burrow.

Golem, the Megaton Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Geodude. Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away. It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.

Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nidorina. Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards.

Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nidorino. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spine quite easily. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body.

Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Standing on its hind legs freed its forelegs and made it smarter. It is very forgetful, however. Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock."

"Ok then. Let's do this, guys! Come on out!" Red threw his Poké Balls up to towards the air, letting out his six Pokémons.

"It seems we are ready to begin. Please begin." Giovanni requested, eyes closed, showing his cockiness. Red was a bit mad by it.

"Venusaur, fire a Razor Leaf against all of them!"

"Venu!" Venusaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on his back, but when the leaves hit the enemies, they were deflected like they were nothing. "Venu?!"

"What the…? Vaporeon, use Water Gun!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon released a water spiral from her mouth at the Pokémons, but the result was the same. "Vapo…?"

"This isn't making sense. Snorlax, Ice Punch on Nidoking!"

"Snor!" Snorlax pulled back his right fist and a light blue snowy energy. He then ran up towards Nidoking, who didn't even seem like a Pokémon that was about to being attacked.

"Nidoking, Thunderbolt."

Red was shocked when he saw Snorlax being thrown back by the yellow bolt released by Nidoking's horn. Snorlax seemed to be struggling just to get up.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl immediately acted when he saw his teammate injured.

"Ok! Let's team up! Pikachu, hop onto Aerodactyl!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Snorlax's stomach, using it as a trampoline, managing to bounce onto Aerodactyl's back.

"Aerodactyl, Wing Attack! Pikachu, Surf!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl's wings began to glow white and Pikachu became surrounded in a blue wavy aura. The aura spread, covering Aerodactyl as well. Suddenly, the two Pokémons became surrounded in water.

"_Kaitosāfin_! (Kite-Surf)" Red named the Technique, and Aerodactyl flew down to the opponents.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack." Giovanni spoke, relaxed, confusing Red.

"Rhy!" Rhydon growled shortly as he jumped up and hit Aerodactyl with his horn, making the water dissipate and throwing Aerodactyl and Pikachu away easily.

"No!" Red exclaimed, as he saw Aerodactyl falling beside Snorlax.

"CHAAA!" Pikachu flew through the stadium, but Venusaur used his vines to catch him. "Pika!" Pikachu thanked, standing on all fours on the ground.

"Ve." Venusaur nodded.

"Venusaur, SolarBeam! Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

Venusaur began to absorb sunlight energy into the inside of the flower on his back, as Vaporeon formed a blue orb in front of her mouth. Then,. Venusaur fired a golden beam and Vaporeon sent out the orb, both towards the opponents.

"Rollout."

"Go!" Golem nodded. He jumped and pulled in his head and limbs, and started rolling at top speed with great power. He collided against the beam and the orb, and despite the water explosion, he continued rolling towards the two Pokémons.

Both Venusaur and Vaporeon had glares, wanting to defeat Golem. "Both of you, Double-Edge!"

"Venu!"

"Vapo!"

Both of them flashed gold and they then dashed out, side by side, colliding against Golem. They struggled, but eventually managed to make Golem jump away. When Golem landed, he pulled out his head and limbs again.

"Golem, Steamroller."

Golem pulled in his head and limbs again. He began rolling like a wheel, staying on the same place, his outline becoming white. Then, due to the speed and power, Golem suddenly jumped forward, aiming towards Venusaur.

"Ve!" Venusaur seemed scared, stepping back once.

"Beedrill, use X-Scissor! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill crossed his spears in an 'X'-like fashion. The spears began to glow light blue, surrounded by a magenta aura. Pikachu's tail became outlined in white and it sparkled, suddenly turning into iron. The two Pokémons then slammed into Golem, struggling a bit, but managing to throw him away, despite his weight.

"Snor…"

"Aero!"

Both Snorlax and Aerodactyl were back on his feet. Aerodactyl jumped and flapped his wings, staying up in the air, but at the same height as Snorlax.

"Ok guys!" Red said, happy to see his Pokémons back in action. "Both of you, Hyper Beam on Dugtrio!"

A pink orb surrounded in a white aura formed in front of both Snorlax's and Aerodactyl's mouth. They then aimed to the three headed Pokénmon and fired a pink beam surrounded by a pale aura. The impact created a vast explosion, which when it cleared up, showed a fainted Dugtrio.

"Alright!" Red cheered.

Giovanni grinned. "Substitute."

"Eh?" Red looked at the Dugtrio again, and saw him turn into a cloud of dust.

"Dig!" Giovanni shouted, and Dugtrio, coming from underground, rose up and hit Snorlax's feet, making him fall back.

"Snor!"

"Trio-trio-trio!" Dugtrio spoke, awaiting for the next command, moving away as he waited.

"Fissure."

"Trio!" Dugtrio began to move his heads up and down at a fast rate, suddenly pushing them down with great strength. They each growled and released a white energy wave throughout the ground towards Snorlax.

"Aerodactyl, Beedrill, help him!" Red said worriedly. Aerodactyl and Beedrill flew towards Snorlax and managed to lift him up to the air (thank Arceus for the adrenaline). After some seconds the Fissure wave had missed, Aerodactyl and Beedrill dropped Snorlax, who landed on his feet.

"I'm not letting any of my Pokémons lose in this battle! You hear me?!" Red yelled.

"you think you can keep that statement?"

"I'm keeping it no matter what! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu became outlined in white and he dashed at top speed towards Dugtrio, leaving behind a white trail.

"Nidoqueen, Fling!"

Nidoqueen picked up some rocks and flung them at Pikachu, but Pikachu swiftly dodged them one by one.

"Good job!"

"Pika!" Pikachu tackled Dugtrio and quickly jumped back, back to his original position.

"Rhyhorn, Bulldoze!"

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!"

Rhyhorn stood on his hind legs and slammed against the ground, making a yellow-brownish aura surround his body. Venusaur released 8 dark green vines from under the flower on his back and swiftly wrapped them around Rhyhorn and lifted him up, stopping him from even starting the attack.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack on Venusaur!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon dashed towards Venusaur, his head lowered so the horn was pointed at him.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Vaporeon, Aqua Tail!"

Pikachu's iron-made tail and Vaporeon's light blue glowing tail slammed against Rhydon's head, pushing him away, stopping his attack. Venusaur then slammed Rhyhorn against the ground, the bounce sending him against Rhydon, pushing both away.

"Nidoking, Double Kick!" Giovanni commanded, and Nidoking jumped up, with his feet glowing white.

"Aerodactyl, Sky Drop!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl snuck up behind Nidoking, who was in midair, surprising him.

"Nido?!" Nidoking was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and was flown up by Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl somersaulted and dove straight down. When near the ground, he quickly changed the direction to an horizontal trajectory and slammed Nidoking against the ground.

"Golem, Mega Punch!"

"Snorlax, Mega Kick!"

Golem's fist began to glow white and he dashed towards Snorlax. Before managing to land a hit on Snorlax, Snorlax jumped into the air, surprising Golem. Golem looked up and saw Snorlax's right foot glowing metallic blue. Golem managed to jump back before Snorlax landed.

"Go-Go-Go!" golem laughed, but he stopped when he saw Snorlax grinning. "Lem?"

"Snor." Snorlax pointed behind Golem. Golem quickly turned and saw Aerodactyl in front of him, with a dark blue flame inside his mouth.

"Dragon Rage!" Red commanded.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl released a dark blue stream of fire in the shape of a dragon against Golem, exploding on impact, pushing Golem against Snorlax. Golem was still conscious, and was grabbed by his arms by Snorlax. Golem looked up, seeing the grin on Snorlax's face again.

"Seismic Toss!" Red continued. Snorlax picked up Golem (with some difficulty, due to the fact of being the second Pokémon with the most weight in the Kanto Region, the first being Snorlax) and started spinning around. After some turns, Snorlax threw Golem, making him land onto Nidoking, who had just started to stand up.

"Nidoqueen, Focus Blast!"

"Queen!" Nidoqueen rose up her hands and formed an orange orb in between them. She then flung the sphere towards her opponents.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill's spears glowed white and he released multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the spears at the orb, making it explode and form a coat of smoke, making nidoqueen lose sight of her target.

"Nido?"

Suddenly, Pikachu riding a wave with his surfing board came out of the smoke. Pikachu rode the wave so it would hit Nidoqueen and drive her away.

"Good job Pikachu! Beedrill, Hidden Power!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill came out of the smoke as well. Pikachu jumped off his board, making it and the wave disappear, clearing the wave for Beedrill to attack. Beedrill put a spear over the other and formed a light green orb of energy in between them. He then hurled the orb, sending it against Nidoqueen, exploding on impact, making her back off due to the shockwave.

"Dugtrio, Sand Tomb!"

"Trio!" Dugtrio dig underground and a huge hole opened up in the ground, sucking Pikachu and Vaporeon in.

"Pika!" Pikachu and Vaporeon tried to climb up, but the force was too much for them to climb.

"Venusaur, help them out!" Red requested. Venusaur used his vines to bring Pikachu and Vaporeon out of the hole.

The six Pokémons belonging to Giovanni stood up and they all glared to their six opponents. Giovanni still had a grin on his face, but Red had a grin as well. Not from cockiness, but from trust.

"Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Nidoking, Megahorn! All of you!" Giovanni demanded. Rhyhorn, Rhydon and Nidoking's horns began to glow metallic white and extended. They then all dashed towards the opposite side of the field.

"Snorlax, Rest!"

Snorlax suddenly fell on his back, sleeping.

"Snore!"

Snorlax began to snore loudly, releasing invisible soundwaves throughout the field, giving the three upcoming Pokémons headaches and making their attacks stop.

"What?!" Giovanni asked, seeing how his Pokémons were stopped so easily.

"Vaporeon, Muddy Water!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon roared, as her body became outlined in blue. Suddenly, spiraling brown water formed underneath her body, and she sent it in the form of multiple streams towards the three Pokémons, washing them away, making them hit the remaining three by mistake.

"Earthquake!" Giovanni yelled, making all of his six Pokémons roar, all surrounded by a brown aura, creating a massive earthquake around the area. The ceiling on Red's side began to fall apart, astonishing the seven. The rocks fell on them, and Giovanni grinned after the rock fall ended. "It appears I went a bit too far. But the kid was asking for it. I know he's strong, but he should know he isn't stronger than me."

"Aero!" Aerodactyl roared, surprising Giovanni, leaving him confused. Aerodactyl flew out of the wreckage, flapping his wings.

"You still haven't defeated me." Red cleared some rocks out of the way, revealing his bruises. Pikachu was on his shoulder. Snorlax stood, sending most of the rocks to the side and back. All the Pokémons, including Aerodactyl, had bruises over their bodies. "We'll never give up!"

His Pokémons cheered, agreeing with their Trainer.

"SolarBeam! Pin Missile! Surf! Hyper Beam! Hydro Pump! Dragon Rage!"

Venusaur fired a golden beam from the inside of his flower, Beedrill released multiple streams with arrowheads, Pikachu used his surfing board to send a strong water wave, Snorlax fired a powerful pink beam surrounded in a white aura, Vaporeon released a strong jet of water and Aerodactyl released a dragon-shaped deep blue and black flame.

The six attacks travelled through the stadium, hitting the opposing Pokémons and creating multiple explosions. Giovanni covered his face with his arm, protecting him from the dust and the smoke. When he looked at his Pokémons, all had fainted due to the tremendous power. Giovanni withdrew them, making Red laugh and run up to his Pokémons. He hugged Pikachu, and the others hugged him as well, though Aerodactyl bit his head. But this time, Red didn't mind.

"Here." Giovanni threw a box at Red. Red caught it and opened it, showing a lot of Earth Badges. Red took one to himself, but then asked.

"Why are you…?"

"From midnight to now on, I'll no longer be a Gym Leader. This was my last battle as one."

"What do you mean?!" Red asked, smelling that things would go for the worse.

"I'm taking hold of the Legendary Pokémons, and achieve my so waited goal!" Giovanni declared, taking out a remote. Red's eyes widened and Giovanni pressed the button, making the ceiling explode. The Gym began to tremble and Red quickly ran away.

"Guys, let's go!" Red spoke, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. The entrance was wide enough for the Pokémons to pass through. Beedrill and Aerodactyl flew through it, followed by Vaporeon. Venusaur and Snorlax quickly chased them and Red took one last glare along with Pikachu at Giovanni, who still had a grin. Red followed his Pokémons and they managed to get out of the Gym before it fell apart, with the box full of the Badges in Red's hands. When he and his Pokémons jumped out of the Gym, they saw Green, Blue, Yellow and Blaine. "Green? Blaine? Blue? Ye-!?"

Before he could finish, Yellow hugged him, astonishing him, making her hat fall off. Green and Blue helped him out.

"Red, what's that box?" Blaine asked, as Red stood up.

"Giovanni gave it to me. It's full of Gym Badges." Green opened the box and took an Earth Badge for himself.

"These are all the same." Blue noted out.

"These are Giovanni's Badges." Blaine explained. "He resigned the tittle of Gym Leader tittle."

"He said something about the Legendary Pokémons." This statement coming from Red made Blaine flinch, but come up with a prediction and a plan.

"There are three Legendary Pokémons present in Kanto whose whereabouts are known. Giovanni must want to catch them. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, I need your help." The four younglings turned to him. "We need to check on the Legendary Pokémons. Rest for today. Us, the Gym Leaders, and you four have to stop Giovanni and Team Rocket. I'll contact all the Gym Leaders."

"Blaine." Red called, making the four turn to them. "You can count on us!" Red made a thumbs up and showed a grin, making the others smile.

Pokémons of the Day:

Golem - Golem are able to withdraw their head, arms, and legs into their shell and roll at high speeds, usually causing small earthquakes when doing so. Golem are dangerous when doing this, as they are unable to see and may crash into or run over anything in their path. Golem's body is so hard that even dynamite cannot scratch it. Golem is also capable of using Explosion.

Dugtrio - They tunnel under the earth at 60 mph (100 km/h), triggering tremors and earthquakes.

Nidoking - Nidoking provides strong physical attacks and support with their tails, large horn, and their ability to poison the foe on contact. They possess incredible versatility in both their physical power, and their special power, being able to learn a large smattering of moves in both spectrums like Earthquake and Outrage, as well as Sludge Bomb, and even Surf. Due to its vast capabilities, Nidoking can play many roles on a Trainer's team.

Nidoqueen - Nidoqueen have long spikes that ooze poison on contact with foes. Nidoqueen can also cause small tremors by slamming the ground. Nidoqueen possesses some elemental versatility, being able to learn moves from several different types such as those that are Ice, Electric, and Fighting.

Rhydon - Rhydon is a powerfully built Pokémon based on physical strength. This massive Pokémon is well protected by its near indestructible armor-like hide, capable of passing unscathed through streams of magma, and supposedly even capable of absorbing a direct blow from a cannonball without being harmed. However, because of this tough hide, it is insensitive to pain. Though forgetful, Rhydon is somewhat intelligent, its brain having developed well after it started walking upright on its two back legs. Erecting in stature also freed its forelegs for better utilization in combat. Rhydon is recorded as being able to topple buildings with a sweeping blow of its tail or by charging with the spinning drill horn on its face. With its horn, Rhydon is able to bore holes in solid rock, and even shatter diamonds. Additionally to all of this, Rhydon is tremendously versatile and can be taught via technical machines Fire, Ice and Electric-type. This Pokémon's range even extends to certain Fighting, Poison, Dragon, Ghost-type and Water-type moves.

**Mysterious Reader: Wow! That's what I call a battle! ^^**

**Beast Out Ghost: Thanks ^^**

**MR: But… Where is Giovanni?**

**BOG: Secret!**

**MR: Party pooper. Either way... To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 21 – Numero Uno – Articuno, the Bird of Blizzards:

**Mysterious Reader: Articuno's appearing? ^.^**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yup! Giovanni's plan, remember? But never mind that, right now, to the chapter!**

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow rested for the night. As for Giovanni, he disappeared, but that wasn't where to focus. Red couldn't sleep very well. Green and Blue were sleeping in Green's house. Blue seemed pretty happy to be sleeping next to Green-

HAHAHAHAHAAAA…! Just kidding! Well, not that Blue didn't try. With the help of Daisy (who is trying to make her brother get a girlfriend). And the help of Professor Oak (being the only grandson, it's his obligation to help him out). But Green managed to object to every statement. But she got the privilege of sleeping in his room, in a sleeping bag. She still seemed pretty happy.

Yellow was in a similar state. Red offered her the opportunity to sleep in his room in a sleeping bag.

Of course, both boys had a pretty surprising surprise (that came out wrong) next morning.

Green was being woken up, by the rays of light that came through his window. But he felt a heavy weight over his body. Like if his covers had turned from light and comfy to surprisingly comfy and heavy, about 46 kilos / 101 pounds-

*DOKA, DOSU, PAN!*

I mean, about 44 kilos / 97 pounds. Green opened his eyes slowly, recovering the sense of touch after the very long sleep. His sense of smell returned as well, and there was a familiar scent surrounding him. He opened his eyes, and just a bit of the image was enough to make him wide-eyed, blushing to the point of his whole face turning red. Blue was literally on him, her head next to his, her face pointing towards him. She had placed her right hand intertwined with his left hand. Her hair was spread along their necks and Green's chest. Blue quickly woke up as well, with her smile as cute as ever. She saw Green's blush and giggled.

"Morning."

Green's mind finally clicked and he turned, sitting up, pushing Blue away (slowly, of course), making her fall off the bed. She fell on her bottom, a bit surprised.

"Itai…" she murmured in pain, rubbing the hurt area, a comical tear at the corner of her right eye, the left one being closed. Green stood up and mved to his desk, putting on his bag.

"We'll be late."

That was weird. Blue was expecting some sort of yell or scold. So did Green. But the weird part was that he was indifferent.

As for Red… He got a cake for breakfast. What type of cake? Honey flavored. And who was it made by? By Yellow. She cried when she saw that the cake didn't seem good at all. Red ate it anyways, since it wasn't burned or anything, and actually liked it a lot. This gave Yellow the emotion to smile widely. Red's mother, who helped in the cake, smiled as well, but more due to the pride she felt for Yellow. But more on that later.

The four pre-teens move out of the two houses and went to the entrance of the Lab belonging to Professor Oak, where Blaine, Brock, Misty and Erika waited. By seeing Brock, Red smiled and ran up to him.

"Brock! Long time no see."

"I can say the same." Brock and Red fist bumped. Misty and Erika smiled at Red.

"Good morning, Red." They both spoke in unison, hands behind their back. It was an odd choice of outfits for their part: Erika had her classic Kimono, and Misty had her signature blue bikini and was wearing flipflops, not to mention a towel over her shoulders.

"Misty! Erika! Hi!" Red spoke, happy to see his Gym leader friends. Yellow was a bit confuse. She pulled Red's shirt, hiding behind him, a bit afraid.

"Who are they?"

"They're my friends. They're three of the four Gym Leaders I defeated before meeting up with you." Red turned to the three Gym Leaders. "Guys, this is my old friend Yellow." He presented, making Yellow blush in nervousness.

"Pleased to meet you." She spoke lowly, bowing. Red chuckled a bit.

"I'm Brock."

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm Erika."

They all greeted her, making her feel a bit more comfortable between them. Blue also greeted them, not having met them before, since she never really did a Gym Battle.

"How've you been, Red?" Erika asked, trying to start a conversation. Misty half glared at her, no one noticing.

"I've been fine. Caught some Pokémons and obtained all Gym Badges."

"Really?!" Misty asked, barging into the conversation. Erika and Red were a bit surprised. "No wonder, seeing how strong you are."

Red blushed and smiled in a bit of embarrassment and nervousness. "R-Really? Thanks, Misty." Erika emitted an aura of anger that only Misty detected. Misty held onto Red's arm, making the aura a bit stronger, making Misty grin playfully. Red was puzzled.

"Either way," Blaine interrupted. "We have to separate into three groups."

Erika grabbed onto Red's free arm, puzzling him even more. "I'll go with Red." She claimed dibs, nuff said. Misty glared at Erika, and she glared back, they then started to pull Red into their respective direction. Meanwhile, Blaine, Brock and Yellow sweatdropped. Green frowned and Blue grinned.

"If you let me." Blue spoke, making Erika and Misty stop (and managing to stop them from ripping Red into two halves). "Misty, Erika, Brock and I will form one group. Red, Yellow and Blaine will be another one. As for Green, he'll be part of the group with the remaining three Gym Leaders."

"But-!" Erika and Misty were about to complain, but Blue was faster.

"No buts. We have to act fast, for the sake of Kanto." Blue pointed out, making Erika and Misty sweatdrop. They sighed, but agreed.

"Blue, Brock, Misty, Erika, you four will go to the Seafoam Islands, where Articuno rests. You can surf south from here and when you reach Cinnabar Island, turn right. You'll probably find them with ease." Blaine requested. Blue noded and she turned to Misty and Erika. She intertwined her arms with one of Erika's and one of Misty's (Blue was facing one direction and Erika and Misty were facing the other). She then dragged Erika and Misty, making them sweatdrop. Brock sweatdropped as well, but for different motives.

"B-Bye, guys! Good luck with Articuno!" Red wished, also a bit confused to why Blue did that.

"I should be going." Green spoke, opening his Poké Ball, letting out Charizard.

"Lt. Surge, Koga and Sabrina are already waiting at the Power Plant, where Zapdos resides. It's north to Lavender Town."

"Ok. Thanks." Green said, climbing onto Charizard's back. Charizard then flew away, towards the mentioned area.

Back to Blue and the others, they reached the stream which connected Pallet Town to the Ocean.

"Go, Blastoise!"

"Starmie, let's rock!"

Blue and Misty let out their water Pokémons, for travelling purposes.

"Blastoise can carry three of us and Starmie can carry one." Erika deduced.

"Then Blue, Erika and I will go on Blastoise and Misty will use Starmie, since it's her Pokémon." Brock suggested, walking towards Blastoise, who had already entered the water. But Blue had something to clear up.

"You know, Brock, you should go on Starmie. The Travel is very long, and I doubt you really want to listen to all the girl talk."

"Umm… I don't really mind-!"

Blue pushed him towards Starmie. Then, she grabbed onto Erika's and Misty's wrists and pulled them towards Blastoise. Brock hopped onto Starmie and the girls kneed on Blastoise's back.

"Let's go, Blastoise."

"Blas!" Blastoise growled, as she and Starmie started swimming towards their destination.

Blue then turned to Misty and Erika, holding her hat. "Ok, you two, don't you know how to be subtle at all?"

"What do you expect, we're 12." Misty pointed out.

"Well, you must be talking about Misty. I at least didn't make such a reckless move."

"And who started pulling Red, uh?" Misty and Erika glared at each other.

"Ok, you both have a crush on Red, aren't I right?" Blue guessed, catching Misty and Erika a bit by surprise. Misty scratched her cheek and Erika played with her fingers, both blushing and sweatdropping. Blue chuckled from the sight. "I suppose that's a yes."

"Look, his strong and he kind of saved me from slamming my face against the floor." Misty explained, feeling that she should give some sort of explanation.

"He worries about his Pokémons and he's very cute." Erika did more or less the same thing.

"Look, you two don't have to give me an explanation. I mean, I get it, I can see why you two would fall for Red, but you have to leave it to him to choose."

Misty and Erika remained silent, until Misty decided to speak. "I was kinda selfish."

"Me too." Erika admitted, trying to apologize to Misty. "Friends?"

Misty chuckled and smiled. "Friends."

"Plus, you have competition."

"WHO?!" The two girls asked in unison, raging a bit. Blue sweatdropped, afraid from the two Gym Leaders. Blastoise even shook a bit, due to the surprise. Brock swears he could hear something, but he wasn't certain.

"Y-Yellow."

"That pipsqueak?" Misty asked, confused. How was Yellow competition?

"Misty, don't call her names." Erika scolded, making Misty regret what she said.

"Yellow and Red are old friends, meaning that she has the upper hand. Plus, I've seen those two and they act just like a couple in the first weeks, and it's kinda cute. I see something between those two. I'm not saying for you two to give up, I'm just saying you two are at disadvantage."

Misty and Erika looked at Blue with dumbfounded looks. "Isn't that the same?" Misty asked, making Blue sweatdrop.

"Hehe… Tabun, tabun…" Blue scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping.

After a while, they quickly arrived at the Seafoam Islands. Brock and the girls got off the water Pokémons and withdrew them into their Poké Balls.

"Onix!" Brock let out his main Pokémon, who roared loudly. "Could you dig us a shortcut?"

"O!" Onix nodded and somersaulted, burying his body into the ground. Some seconds after Onix returned. "Onix!"

"Good job." Brock spoke, withdrawing Onix for the mean time.

"Slide time!" Blue cheered, jumping onto the hole. She fell on her bottom and slid through the hole like it was some sort of playground slide. Misty liked the idea and threw herself as well, landing on her torso and sliding down. Brock and Erika sweatdropped.

"Oi, oi…" Erika spoke.

"Watashi ga shitte iru... (I know…)" Brock replied. They sighed, but decided to flow the two girls.

The tunnel was made out of a special clay only encountered at the Seafoam Islands. A clay that was soft enough to use as a slide without any sort of consequences, yet firm and durable enough to maintain the structure. It was light blue, also.

Blue and Misty reached the end of the ride, and just some seconds after arrived Erika and Brock, who as soon as they reached, they heard the girls saying…

"AGAIN!"

They sweatdropped, but managed to convince them to continue their mission's objective.

They walked around aimlessly, the only thing to guide them back to the tunnel Onix made was Erika's Tangela technique of dropping seeds behind that would grow into short plants. When they noticed that some of the areas were only recheable through water, Misty requested her Poliwag (a Pokémon she obtained by trading her Staryu with a little girl that loved stars) to explore, alongside her Golduck (which she caught during a quest she was assigned for, since she is a Gym Leader and sometimes has to accept those kind of missions). She kept Staryu in case they were attacked. Blue also requested her Butterfree to explore throughout the air and Brock used his Graveler (which evolved from Geodude) for underground exploration.

They continued walking, trying to figure out how to reach Articuno, until sooner or later, with the help of Blue's Blastoise and some random walking, they… didn't find Articuno. But Poliwag panicking kinda gave the gist.

They followed Poliwag, until they reached Articuno, the beautiful Pokémon that made them stun from such a sight. Until Poliwag called the trainers and Blastoise attention to the three ice sculptures: Butterfree, Graveler, and Golduck.

"Butterfree, no!" Blue said, picking up her Love Ball from her belt. "Flareon, defrost them!"

"Fla!" Flareon came out of the Love Ball and released a stream of fire and melted the ice surrounding the Pokémons, setting them free.

"Aaaarrr!" Articuno, sounding like a pirate, chirped, spreading its wings. Blue analyzed Articuno with her Pokédex.

"Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. The magnificent seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. It is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains."

"Wait, like the Grim Reaper?!" Erika asked, a bit scared.

"Don't worry. We're in an island, not in mountains." Brock's comment made the girls sweatdrop and turn to him. "What?"

"Articuno!" Articuno began to fly, glaring at the Trainers and Pokémons.

"Articuno must think we're its enemies." Erika deduced.

"Arti!" Articuno flapped its wings twice and dove down towards them at top speed, looking like a blur.

"Graveler, Defense Curl!"

Graveler jumped and curled up, outlined in yellow, hitting Articuno's beak, making the bird back off and roost.

"Articuno!" Articuno formed a light blue orb in front of its beak and released multiple lightning light blue beams from it.

"Hydro Pump!" Blue commanded, her Blastoise pointing her cannons at the beams. Blastoise released two powerful jets of water at the beams.

"Golduck, Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Golduck and Poliwag each released a spiral of water from their mouth. The water hit the beams, forming a giant block of ice.

"Go, Onix!" Brock sent in his main Pokémon for protection. "It's no use. We have to counterattack as well!" Brock spoke, seeing that Articuno wouldn't stop attacking them. "Graveler, throw the block up! Onix, DragonBreath!"

Graveler picked the big block of ice and threw it up into the air. Onix then released a beam of air from his mouth, hitting the block of ice, shattering the block into multiple smaller pieces, which flew at Articuno like an avalanche. Articuno used its wings as a shield, protecting it from the chunks of ice.

"Tangela, Ancient Power!"

"Onix, DragonBreath!"

Tangela's body glowed white and he created a see-through afterimage of himself. The afterimage then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of Tangela's body. Tangela then fired the ball up at Onix. Onix then released a light beam of air at the orb, redirecting it towards Articuno. Erika and Brock named their tactic. "_Fāsutodoragonsutōn_! (First-Dragon Stone!)" the orb became surrounded by two air veils and it travelled towards Articuno.

"Articuno!" Articuno created a glowing light blue ball of ice in front of its beak and fired it at the upcoming orb, exploding on contact. Then, multiple spikes of ice originated from the shard flew towards Tangela and the others.

"Poliwag, Mud Shot!2

"Po-LI!" Poliwag took a deep breath and released multiple light blue glowing orbs from her mouth at the icicle-like projectiles. In contact, they exploded into mud, stopping the icicles.

"Go, Vileplume!" Erika sent in her main Pokémon to the field. "Petal Dance!"

"Vile!" Vileplume stretched the opening on her flower at Articuno and released pink petals in a spiraling fashion at it, hitting Articuno multiple times.

"Starmie!" Misty decided to join in as well. "_Saikikku Yajirushi_! (Psychic Arrow!)"

"Star!" Starmie started hovering by spinning on the same place horizontally. Then, its core began to glow pinkish-purple and fired three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. The masses were spinning in the same fashion as Starmie, and their shape changed, seeming like they had some sort of point. The three of them then fused into one large attack resembling an arrow. The attacks successfully hit Articuno, making it step back.

"Articuno!" Articuno chirped, spreading its wings, making the petals surrounding its body disappear. Articuno began to flap its wings, creating a strong air current and releasing bright blue powder from them as well. Articuno used its so famous Blizzard attack.

"Graveler!"

"Golduck!"

Graveler and Golduck glared at Articuno, and saw that everyone was in a pinch. In a reckless move, Graveler curled up and rolled at top speed with great power. Golduck jumped, becoming surrounded by water, and traveling like and jet. They both hit each of Articuno's wings, stopping the Blizzard, but the attack landed on them full power. They fainted, and Brock and Misty withdrew them.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash! Flareon, Flame Sharge!"

Blastoise became surrounded by a silver aura, and she jumped at Articuno, head first. Flareon dashed out as well, becoming surrounded in red-orange flames.

"Confusion, Butterfree!"

Before Articuno tried to escape, it became outlined in light blue, the same color Butterfree's eye were glowing, making Articuno unable to move. Blastoise and Flareon collided against the Legendary Pokémon, creating a minor explosion and finally tiring it down.

Blue quickly ran up to Articuno. Articuno glared at her, but she gave him a box with a strange green syrup. "You'll feel better if you drink this." Articuno refused. "I'm sorry if your Pokémons startled you, but we also had to defend ourselves and tire you down so you would listen, Mr. Smarty Bird." Blue scolded, still offering the syrup. Articuno reflected about its actions and thought that maybe Articuno shouldn't have attacked them out of nowhere. Articuno drank the syrup and its injuries healed. Articuno stood again and spread its wings, chirping with might. Blue and the others smiled, seeing that Articuno was ok.

"Not so fast." Blue and the Gym Leaders turned around, seeing an adult with strange purple hair, black eyes, and wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Though, the uniform wasn't the same as the ones the Grunts wore, but it was similar to the one Proton wore. "I'll be taking the Legendary Pokémon."

"Oh no you won't!" Misty replied, as she and Starmie stood by to protect Articuno. Erika, Blue and Brock did the same.

"You actually think you have a choice?" he laughed. "If I, Petrel, say that I'm taking the Legendary Bird, I'm taking the Legendary Bird and no one will stop me." Petrel took six Poké Balls out of his belt and threw them upwards, making them open. Each Poké Ball had a Koffing within them. "Smokescreen!"

All the Koffings released a thick dark green smoke from the holes covering their bodies, making the whole area dark for anyone's sight. Due to the smoke, Blue and the Gym Leaders started coughing, not able to stop. After a while, the smoke cleared up, showing that Articuno and Petrel were both gone. Blue became wide eyed and a bit furious, due to the fact that she couldn't due what she was assigned to do.

But it wasn't a matter that you could simply whimper about. Blue and the others decided to leave the cave and return to Pallet Town, feeling that they should go tell what happened.

Pokémon of the Day:

Articuno - When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall.

**Mysterious Reader: Noooo! Articuno! ;_;**

**Beast Out Ghost: Seems like Articuno was kidnapped.**

**MR: I hate Team Rocket!**

**BOG: Everybody does.**

**Blue: Author…!**

**BOG: Y-Yes, Blue?**

**Blue: Since when do I weight over 100 pounds?!**

**MR: Well, I have to go save him. To the other readers, if you want Articuno to be saved, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic! And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 22 – Numero Dos – Zapdos, the Bird of Storms:

**Mysterious Reader: Zapdos is scary… T.T**

**Beast Out Ghost: I know, right? But it's also a Legendary Bird, and they have to help it out! To the chapter!**

Green was flying on Charizard's back, flying towards the Power Plant. Charizard's flight speed was reasonably fast, but they took a while to locate the Power Plant. Upon arriving there Green withdrew Charizard and met up with the three Gym Leaders: Lt. Surge, Koga and Sabrina.

"I remember you. You're that Green guy." Lt. Surge spoke.

"_But I'm not green…"_ Green thought, confusing his name for the color.

"Good morning, Green." Sabrina spoke, a slight blush (unnoticed) appearing through her face.

"I heard you're our partner to protect Zapdos, the Legendary Bird." Koga spoke, trying to redirect his colleagues to their main objective.

"Yes." Green answered. "Let's go." He opened two of his Poké Balls, letting out Jolteon and Nidoking. "Jolteon can detect electric sources, and Nidoking is immune to the Electric Type, so he'll be useful."

"Raichu, come on out." Lt. Surge let out his main Pokémon, who greeted Jolteon with a couple of sparks. "Raishu can help Jolteon out as well."

The Trainers and Pokémons entered the Power Plant, starting to explore it.

"Hmm… The walls don't reach the ceiling." Koga noted. He opened one of his Poké Balls, letting out a Golbat. "Explore through the air."

"Gol!" Golbat nodded and flew over the walls. But by mistake, Golbat knocked over a bucket of acid, which was about to fall on Green.

Green covered his face with his arms, fearing the acid of melting his face (who wouldn't), but he then opened, seeing the acid and the bucket floating. Green quickly reacted and jumped out of the away, and then the acid and the bucket fell to the floor. Ladies and Gentlemen, Green, the first character to understand what's happening and jump away from the danger without someone yelling at him ever!

They saw Sabrina panting, her hand pointing at where the bucket was. Koga and Lt. Surge were wide eyed. And so was Jolteon. And Nidoking. And Raichu. And Golbat. Yes, everybody was wide eyed.

"Thanks, Sabrina." Green thanked, as he stood up with the help of Nidoking's tail.

Sabrina was now surprised by how Green didn't react. "You're not surprised."

"My Grandapa told me everything about the Gym Leaders. Like how Lt. Surge fought in the war and Koga being a ninja master. I know about your psychic powers."

"You never told me you had psychic powers." Lt. Surge noted, having been friends with Sabrina ever since she became a Gym Leader. The same was for Koga.

Sabrina explained she had some troubles in her past due to her powers and that she prefers to keep them a secret. Of course, the three Trainers swore secrecy. She called upon her Alakazam, to analyze what was beyond each wall. That ability plus Nidoking's humongous strength, they managed to create a shortcut, which directed them to the Legendary Bird.

The four Trainers gazed upon the wide bird, who appeared to be sleeping, for some odd reason. Well, maybe not so odd. Koga's Golbat caught up to them and flew towards Zapdos, seeing if the Legendary Bird was actually seeing. Golbat looked closely, and the bird suddenly opened its eyes, scaring golbat, making him fall into his Trainer's arms.

"ZAAAPDOOS"

Green quickly drew his Pokédex, fearing that it might come to a battle.

"Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves. It can cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings."

"Zapdos!" Zapdos chirped, flapping its wings, flying up. Then, its beak started to glow white and it dove down, spinning like a drill at Nidoking, Alakazam and Golbat. Zapdos must have thought they were enemies.

"Nidoking, Strength!"

"Nido!" Nidoking's outline flashed white and his muscles began to reflect light. Then, he grabbed onto Zapdos's beak, trying to make it stop spinning, but it wasn't easy. "Kiiing…" he struggled.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Sabrina added. Alakazam's eyes began to glow light blue and he crossed his spoons, making Zapdos's body slow down.

"We have to submit Zapdos! Golbat, Leech Life on each wing!" Koga commanded, as his Golbat quickly flew towards the bird. Nidoking had held a strong grip on its beak, holding it so it wouldn't escape. Golbat bit each of Zapdos's wings, causing sharp pains to rush through its body. Zapdos quickly rose up, shoving Nidoking back, flying up.

"ZAPDOS!" its body became surrounded in yellow electricity and it released multiple bolts of electricity at the Pokémons.

"Jolteon, intercept it!" Green commanded. Jolteon jumped and the thunderbolts hit his body, but they did nothing. Actually, his body seemed better than ever. "Jolteon's Volt Abosrb restores his health when hit by electric attacks. Nidoking, Submission!"

"Nido!" Nidoking jumped up and quickly curled his body like a wheel, unlike when a Pokémon uses Rollout to resemble a ball. Nidoking began to roll, bouncing on the floor and hitting Zapdos's body, making it fly back.

"Alakazam, Focus Punch!"

"Raichu, Iron Tail!"

"Golbat, Wing Attack!"

The Gym Leaders' Pokémons moved close to Zapdos, preparing their attacks, but Zapdos flapped its wings, shoving them away with a strong gust.

"Charizard, Exeggutor!" Green sent in his Pokémons to the field. Koga and the Gym Leaders were confused as to why he did that, since both had weaknesses to Electricity and Flying respectively. "Flamethrower! Razor Leaf! Thunderbolt! BubbleBeam!"

Charizard released a stream of fire from his mouth, Jolteon released a thunderbolt of electricity from his body, Exeggutor released multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on the top of his head and Nidoking fired multiple light blue bubbles from his mouth.

"_Pāfekuto Konbinēshon_! (Perfect Combination)" Green spoke, as the attacks swirled around one another, ending up in a mixed stream of the four attacks, which hit Zapdos, causing quite some damage. Zapdos roosted, panting heavily.

"I should go heal Zapdos." Lt Surge spoke, as he approached the bird, with a Hyper Potion in his hands. Zapdos released a bolt at Lt. Surge when he became close. "Birdy, compared to what I've been through the war that's nothing. My Electabuzz is my alarm clock." Lt Surge spoke, half convinced of his resistance to electricity. He sprayed Zapdos with the Hyper Potion, healing its wounds. Zapdos saw the Trainers back off, showing that they were worth trusting.

"Who knew that the brat was the one who would defeat the Legendary Bird."

Green and the Gym Leaders all turned in surprise for hearing an unknown voice. It appeared to be female.

"Who's there?!" Sabrina spoke, as the silhouette came out of the shadows, revealing a woman with red hair, red lipstick, eyes of the same color, wearing a white Team Rocket uniform, which was unusual. She was followed by a Gloom and an Arbok.

"I'm Ariana, one of the Team Rocket Executives. You might remember my colleague, Proton."

Green remembered the episode at the top of the Pokémon Tower.

"ROOOOAAAR!" Charizard roared, flying towards Ariana, preparing to attack, knowing that she was an enemy.

"Gloom, stop holding your breath." Ariana put on a gas mask and her Gloom exhaled wildly. A big cloud of white glowing dust came off the flower on her head and Charizard immediately fell asleep, and so did the other Pokémons and Trainers.

When they woke up, they saw that Zapdos had been taken. It was dead silent, until Koga spoke the only words that he could say.

"We failed."

Pokémon of the Day:

Zapdos - When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity, potentially causing thunderstorms.

**Mysterious Reader: They took Zapdos too?! I don't know if I should be mad or thankful.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Why don't you like Zapdos? ?.?**

**MR: Because I can't catch it in my Leaf Green! T^T**

**BOG: **

**MR: To the other readers, if you want Articuno to be saved, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic and if you want me to catch Zapdos! And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 23 – Numero Tres – Moltres, the Bird of Fire:

**Mysterious Reader: Moltres is cute :3**

**Beast Out Ghost: I always liked it too ^^ To the chapter!**

**MR: Aye, aye, captain!**

Red and Yellow were taken by Blaine to Mt. Ember, through Vermillion City's ferry. They arrived quickly, and Blaine quickly formulated a plan.

"Rapidash, Arcanine, please come." He opened two Poké Balls, letting out his two Pokémons. He climbed onto Rapidash's back. "Red, Yellow, use Arcanine to reach the sumit. I'll go on the front, and if something goes wrong, you run away. Arcanine being much faster than Rapidash, is better for retreats."

"If something goes wrong, we'll help you out." Red countered, not wanting to back off. Blaine laughed and complimented his spirit towards the situation.

They climbed onto the back of the two Pokémons. Yellow sat behind Red, wrapping her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. This made her blush, but Red seemed indifferent. Probably because of the situation. Hello, they're going to face a Legendary Bird! There's no time for lovey dovey moments! Or is it? *wink, wink*

"I heard that," Yellow spoke, catching Reds attention. Yellow was holding her hat, so it wouldn't fly away. "Blaine became a Trainer in the first place because Moltres guided him when he was lost."

"Koga told you that?" Red asked, and Yellow nodded as a response. Red glanced at Blaine, with a hint of admiration. Red only became a Pokémon Trainer for the adventure. Of course, the tittle of Champion was an objective of his, but without that, his motives seem rather hollow.

Before Red could finish his thoughts, they reached the summit of Mt. Ember. Blaine was followed by his Pokémons. Yellow decided to let out Chuchu, Venomoth and Dratini, and Red let out Pika, Beedrill and Aerodactyl, who bit his head.

"Get off! Get off!" Red demanded, feeling the teeth grinding his skull. Aerodactyl did as he requested… and bit Yellow's head. She started crying, but Red managed to make everything back to normal. Pika and Chuchu walked side by side, and Pika suddenly took Chuchu's paw into his. She glanced at him, puzzled, but she understood what he was doing when she saw the blush on his face. Chuchu blushed as well, with a smile. Beedrill and Venomoth commented the event between them, which actually called their attention towards one another, but one thing at a time.

They quickly reached the top, and saw the Legendary Bird. Red noticed that Yellow had a Pokédex of her own, which was very surprising.

"You have a Pokédex?"

"Mhm. Professor Oak gave it to me." Yellow explained. Red returned to the original train of thought and used his Pokédex to analyze Moltres.

"Moltres, the Flame Pokémon. One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. It scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold."

"Moltres." Blaine called, making the Bird wake up. It startled, seeing humans near its resting sight. It quickly flew up, fearing it was being attacked. "No! No!" Blaine called. "Do you remember me?" Blaine took some sort of wig from his pocket. He put the wig on the back of his head, and he took out his dark glasses and mustache (for Red and Yellow's surprise). He looked completely different.

Moltres stared at him for some moments, recognizing the face in front of it. Moltres's memory then clicked, and put on a happy expression, moving towards Blaine and hugging him, surprising Red and Yellow even more. "Mol! Mol!"

"I've put on a few years since the last time I saw you." Blaine explained, hugging Moltres as well. Red and Yellow could only be more confused if there was clown flying around on a jetpack.

"What… what…. WHAT?!" Yellow's eyes were replaced by spirals while Red asked this.

"Moltres and I are friends." Blaine explained, getting out of the hug. "Can't a 51 year old man be friends with a Legendary Pokémon?"

"What about the hair?" Yellow asked out, very curious.

"Oh, that!" he laughed. "I was once a scientist. Actually, it wasn't so long ago. But, during an experiment involving radiation, I lost some hair on my body."

"Some being…?" Red wanted specifications.

"All of it." Red and Yellow sweatdropped. Blaine chuckled, along with Moltres. "Last time I saw Moltres, I was 35. I feared it wouldn't recognize me." Blaine said, showing Red and Yellow of a younger version of himself, which had nothing to do with the present Blaine, though it was kind of similar to the second appearance.

"Who would guess that you would reach here." An unfamiliar voice made the Trainers and the Pokémons turn. It came from a man in a Team Rocket white uniform. He had short teal hair and teal eyes.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, taking away his wig and putting on his mustache and sunglasses.

"I'm Archer, one of the Team Rocket's Executives. You, the boy with the cap, might be familiar with my colleague, Proton."

Red remembered the episode at the top of the Pokémon Tower. And so did Beedrill.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew towards Archer, pointing his spears, threatening to attack. But suddenly, he stopped in midair, just a few centimeters away from Archer. "Bzz?"

"Right now, I'm untouchable." Archer informed, with a cocky grin.

"What the…?" Red asked, not understanding how Beedrill was still in midair even though his wings had stopped flapping.

Blaine's eyes widened behind the dark glasses. "This type of power… You don't mean…!"

"Giovanni lend me his personal guard for this mission. You might be familiar with it, Blaine. After all, you helped creating it. Isn't that why you lost your hair in the first place?"

"Red and Yellow glanced at Blaine, who seemed to be struggling inside his head.

"FIRE BLAST!" Blaine yelled, Rapidash and Arcanine jumping over him as a reaction. Then, each one of them released a blast of fire from their mouths, then front of the flames forming into a 大 shaped blast each. Beedrill flew away, so the flames wouldn't hit him. He didn't know when he regained control over his body, but he didn't care for the time being.

It seemed like the flames hit Archer, but they suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, Blaine. Shouldn't you know by now that that is simply useless?" Archer asked, in a cocky tone, as a strange being appeared behind him, almost like if it had teleported there. Red and Yellow knew they've seen the shape before, but took a couple of seconds for them to remember.

"MEWTWO?!"

The being glared at them, wondering how they knew his name. Blaine had the same doubt.

"How do you know about Mewtwo?" Blaine asked, curious.

Red decided to answer. "We read the files in the Pokémon Mansion."

Blaine was surprised that that place wasn't locked yet. "How do you know about Mewtwo, Mr. Blaine?" Yellow asked, making Blaine's expression to show the struggle inside himself.

"I…"

"Blaine helped creating Mewtwo." Archer answered, surprising Red and Yellow. "Of course, he had no idea of who was behind it or the true objective of the experiment. He accepted the job offer due to the "challenge" and the usage of a legendary Pokémon, Mew."

"Yes, I was selfish." Blaine spoke. "I spent about fifteen years in the experiment, and when it was almost finished, I was the only scientist who survived."

"Well, main scientist. The secondary ones, who were actually from Team Rocket, took Mewtwo so they could finish the experiment themselves. Blaine, the 2nd strongest Gym Leader of Kanto, was the one who created most of Mewtwo. So, what do you think of him now?" Red and Yellow maintained silent, but Red spoke in craving for a battle.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl flew up and formed a dark blue and black flame inside his mouth, and fired it at Archer and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's eyes widened for a second and the flame disappesared.

"Aero?!"

"Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon ever seen, and has psychic powers surpassing normal capabilities." Blaine explained, saying that battling _Mewtwo wouldn't be easy.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage! Venomoth, cancel the psychic wave with Confusion!"

Mewtwo pointed his arm at Yellow and the others and the started to float, including Red, Moltre and Blaine.

"Whaa!" Red said, not able to control his body. Mewtwo's eyes widened and they were thrown against a rock wall. "Yellow, are you ok?!"

"Yeah…" Yellow was helped by Red standing up. Blaine dashed at Mewtwo, followed by Moltres. Blaine then jumped onto its back, and opened two Poké Balls, letting out Magmar and Ninetales.

"Aero!" Aerodactyle grabbed onto Red's shoulders and flew him up. Red opened his three other Poké Balls, letting out Venusaur, Snorlax and Vaporeon. Yellow opened her Poké Balls too, letting out Eevee, Raticate and Lapras.

"Pikachu!" Red's Pika squeeked, commanding everyone to charge forth.

"Get rid of them." Archer requested, and Mewtwo started to float. He spread his arms and his eyes widened, releasing a powerful psychic shockwave in a barrier-dome fashion, hitting everyone, with the exception of Archer. Red, Yellow and Blaine blanked out. And their Pokémons as well.

When they woke up, they saw that Moltres, Mewtwo and Archer had disappeared. They quickly understood what happened. They decided to return to Pallet Town, in order to tell everyone about how much worse the situation actually is.

Pokémon of the Day:

Moltres - When Moltres flaps its wings, it creates a brilliant flash of flames. It is also one of the few Pokémon known to naturally wield the very powerful Flying-type move Sky Attack.

**Mysterious Reader: Moltres! T^T**

**Beast Out Ghost: They got the three birds and Mewtwo! Wow.**

**MR: Mewtwo seems to be very powerful.**

**BOG: But more on that on the next chapter!**

**MR: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 24 – Aftermath:

**Mysterious Reader: The previous chapters really were downbeating to the characters…**

**Beast Out Ghost: I know, but that won't stop me from continuing.**

**MR: To the chapter!**

**BOG: Oi, That's my line! (-_ -#)**

Silence filled Professor Oak's Lab. The Gym Leaders and the four trainers all had sorrowful expressions, showing their anguish towards the situation. Professor Oak and Daisy were twisting their heads around, sweatdropping, not able to think of something to say to cheer them all up.

Green was sitting on an armchair. Next to him was Blue on a bench. Green seemed to have his usual cold look, and Blue seemed sad. Lt. Surge was sitting on a barrel (why the hell does Professor Oak has a barrel in his lab?), sunglasses on, hiding his eyes. Koga was sitting on a corner, almost like if meditating, but arms crossed. Sabrina was leaning against a wall, playing with a spoon telekinetically. The others were scattered around, sitting on chairs.

"Oi, oi, don't be like that." Professor Oak requested. "Without you all, Kanto will be conquered in less than a minute."

"It might as well be." Blaine spoke, making everyone turn to him. "Because of me, they have Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon ever, and I couldn't even protect my friend Moltres."

"Everybody could see how Blaine was carrying guilt on his shoulders. Though, it was himself who put it on in the first place.

"You talk a lot, Blaine." Lt. Surge replied. "I didn't even do much in my mission. In a place where I was supposed to be specialized in, to protect a Pokémon of the same type as the one I'm specialized in."

"Look, there's no point in whimpering or pointing out who's guilty of what." Erika spoke. "We all failed, no exception."

The word "failed" was a sharp needle insert into everyone's brain (except for Professor Oak and Daisy). Daisy saw that it was close to lunch time, and she decided to go home to prepare something to everyone.

"Aerodactyl." Red spoke, opening a Poké Ball. Aerodactyl came out and bit his head. After a few seconds, it was odd: Aerodactyl didn't hear Red complain.

He stopped munching and worriedly asked. "Aero?"

"I can't complain." Red chuckled, showing a smile that still managed to show sorrow. "After failing, I have no right to say for you to stop."

"Aero…" Aerodactyl began to feel guilty. After all, he was carrying Red throughout the air when they were attacked. He remembered that all the others were on the ground, so if he never had taken Red up, there could be a chance of him continuing conscious after the attack, if protected by Venusaur, Snorlax and the others.

Green suddenly stood up, catching Blue's attention. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to get some fresh air."

Green moved to Professor Oak's backyard, which was quite big. Something has been bugging his mind lately, and he decided that he should make things clear.

He opened his six Poké blls, letting out Charizard, Pidgeot, Nidoking, Exeggutor, Jolteon and Kabutops.

"I have to be honest with you all." This left them puzzled. "Due to what happened, I couldn't help but think about this. At first, I only wanted to keep Pokémon with me as long as they were useful. For example, as soon as Charmeleon evolved, I would send Pidgeot here to stay with Gramps. But I've seen… That you are all my friends, and that I wouldn't change that for anything else."

Green had a cool look while saying this. He didn't change the cold-like expression throughout the talk, but Charizard, Nidoking and Kabutops suddenly hugged him (don't ask me how), Pidgeot, Exeggutor and Jolteon with wide smiles. At first, Green was wide eyed, but he smirked and closed his eyes.

"No telling around that I said this, ok?"

"Ok."

"AHH!" Green jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw a certain someone smiling at him. "Blue? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"…How much of it did you hear?"

"Everything." She answered, winking. She opened her Poké Balls as well, letting out Blastoise, Butterfree, Nidoqueen, Ditto, Flareon and Omastar, so they could spend some time with Green's Pokémons. Nidoqueen and Nidoking obviously ran towards each other, making mating gestures (don't ask details). Omastar and Kabutops were good friends, being of the same gender and all. Charizard and Blastoise, on the other hand, were bumping heads. Though they had cocky-friendly grins.

Green and blue were leaning against the fence. "I don't really know…" Blue turned to Green. "When I became like this."

"Easy." Blue replied. "After you let go of your bad boy "I don't care" attitude, after that talk I had with you in Mt. Moon."

"I'm starting to think you're influencing me." Green joked. Blue gasped. "What?"

"You made a joke. You never make jokes."

"Then I guess you're actually a _bad_ influence." He murmured, not looking at her, making her giggle.

"Oi, Green…"

"Eh?" he turned to her, seeing how her face showed worriedness.

"What do you consider me?"

"I consider you a noisy, pesky, happy-go-lucky, annoying girl that flirts too oftenly." Green answered bluntly, making Blue a bit furious. He sweatdropped.

"Can I change your opinion?"

"How?"

"Anata no mewotojite kudasai. (Close your eyes.)"

"Nazedesu ka? (Why?)"

"Tada, sore o okonau ni wa, onegaishimasu. (Just do it, please.)"

Green thought he had nothing to lose, and did as Blue asked him to. He closed his eyes, and suddenly felt something pressed against his mouth and nose. He opened them abruptly, seeing Blue pressed against his face, lips on lips and their noses touching. She then moved so their lips would be locked. Green was a bit stunned. The wind blew softly between them. Their Pokémons stared at them in amazement.

Blue moved away with a smile, blushing deeply, giggling when she saw Green's stunned frozen face, which was frozen as well. "So? What do you think of me now?"

Green's mouth was a bit unmovable. She giggled, but he then shrugged it off.

"Answer me after we get through all this. Right now, we need to switch around our situation here with Team Rocket completely." She spoke, turning around and walking towards the lab. But her words made him think.

"Switch around…? That's it!"

"Uh?" Blue turned around, seeing him with a grin of amazement. He withdrew his Pokémons and came over to her.

"Blue, withdraw your Pokémons! I've figured out!"

"Figured out what?"

"I've figured out how to beat Team Rocket!"

"Eh! Really?!"

They moved to the lab, panting.

"Oi! Mina! Green came up with a plan!"

Blue's words made everyone turn to him. Red had a grin on his face, and he suddenly stood up.

"About time!"

Blaine decided to interrupt. "Oi, oi, Green, I don't think we'll be able to…"

"No. We will! We'll be able to defeat them." Green's voice gave motivation to everyone, giving everyone a smile, even though his was a bit halved. Blue smiled, blushing, looking at Green.

"_Was it because of that kiss that gave him this much motivation?"_

Daisy entered, carrying a giant plate with Onigiri, but she was stopped by her Grandfather. It almost seemed like the mood was turned around completely.

"Blaine, you worked with Team Rocket, so you're almost like a double agent."

"I didn't know I was working for them." Blaine answered Green, but with a smirk. "But I guess you're right, boy."

"Very well. What do you know about experiences involving Eevees and Evolutionary stones?"

"I remember a secondary experiment, involving Eevees' irregular DNA and its consequences. The results were mere samples and a basic comprehension of how it works, but nothing of big importance."

"What about Porygon?" Red asked out, remembering the event involving Porygon at the Game Corner.

"We tried to understand its binary code, so another virtual Pokémon could be made."

"I wonder if there's a connection." Yellow confessed, index finger on her chin, looking towards the ceiling.

"There is." Green answered.

Sabrina became curious. "How so?"

"They want to fuse the three Legendary Birds." Green answered, leaving everyone wide eyed. "They studied unstable Pokémon DNA and the binary code of a virtual Pokémon. The only conclusion I can come up with is creating a Pokémon with similar DNA with the help of some sort of machine. Porygon's virtual constitution, Eevee's DNA unstable structure to become Electric, Fire and Ice types, all point to their plan being fusing Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres."

"Oi, oi, Eevee evolves into Fire, Electric, or WATER type." Red corrected, a vein popping up, recalling about his Vaporeon.

"Red, Red, Red…" Misty spoke, with a cocky look. "Eevee can evolve into an Ice type as well. And a Leaf type, a Dark type, and Psychic type as well."

"R-Really?" Red asked, unknowing of that fact.

"But also, we have to take into account that this is all of Team Rocket. There must be a lot of Grunts for us to take down." Green informed.

"Then let's defeat them!" Koga spoke, standing up.

"Yes, but they must have information about us, mainly the Gym Leaders. And thus, this is where my plan comes in." Green showed a black board and picked a chalk stick. He then began to draw his plan.

Though, Team Rocket had already begun their invasion through all Kanto. Will they be able to stop Team Rocket?

**Mysterious Reader: Now I'm curious.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Enough to make you read the next chapter?**

**MR: Yup! And…**

**BOG: Uh?**

**MR: GREEN AND BLUE KISSED! KAWAII!**

**BOG: Damn it! She's a fangirl! *hides behind wooden box, because everybody knows wooden boxes are indestructible* To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 25 – Grand Battle:

**Mysterious Reader: Green and Blue… Kawaii…**

**Beast Out Ghost: Would you stop fangirling, you've been at it for hours!**

**MR: Kawaii…**

**BOG: Either way… To the chapter! To the very long chapter…**

Team Rocket had started their invasion. Every City and Town had at least a couple of Grunts, with the exception of Pallet Town.

"Everybody understood the plan?" Green asked. Everybody nodded as a response.

"News flash!" the turned on TV suddenly called their attention. "Team Rocket has started their invasion throughout Kanto. Giovanni has been spotted in Quest Island, an island of the Sevii Archipelago. Many have tried to stop Team Rocket, including a Squad of Pokémon Rangers, but they were defeated, even some getting their Stylers broken."

"Let's go!" Red spoke, dashing out of the Lab.

"W-Wait!" Yellow followed Red, holding her hat so it wouldn't fall. Green and Blue followed them, not wanting to stay behind. The Gym Leaders ran after them, so they could, in Lt. Surge's words, go to war.

They used Pokémons for travelling, namely Aerodactyl and Pidgeot for flight, Lapras, Starmie and Golduck for swimming, and Onix for digging.

"They didn't have time to lose, so they quickly reached Quest Island, where they found out it was full of Team Rocket Grunts. Red could see Giovanni and the four executives, Archer, Ariana, Proton and Petrel, in the distance.

"Follow the plan." Green instructed, as Pidgeot and Aerodactyl landed. Green and Blue got off Pidgeot's back and Aerodactyl let out Red's shoulders. Yellow had to be carried by Red, similar to how a princess would be, ad her blush was so deep that it was possible to use her as a red flashlight.

"Aye, aye." Blue joked, saluting Green.

"Sorry for the delay." Misty apologized, being followed by Erika and Sabrina. Onix emerged from the ground. Brock, Lt. Surge and Blaine got off his back. Misty handed Lapras's Poké Ball to Yellow, meanwhile. But someone was missing.

"Where is Koga?" Yellow noticed. Everybody looked around, not seeing where he could be.

"Right here." Everyone was startled to hear a voice right behind them.

"Where did you come from?! How did you get here?!" Erika asked, startled.

"I ran here."

They all sweatdropped, puzzling Koga.

"So!" Giovanni's voice through a megaphone was hearable. "You all came to fall once more?"

"You're half right!" Red replied, showing off his courage. Yellow, Green and Blue had similar glares and grins, and so did the Gym Leaders.

"You have to defeat 100 Grunts if you want to reach me."

"O-One hundred?!" Blue gasped, pretty surprised.

"That is nothing!" Red replied. "All we have to do is follow the plan!"

"Ok. Everybody, spread!" Green commanded, everyone running towards the Grunts, each one in its own path.

Lt. Surge was surrounded by 10 Grunts.

"You'll never beat us! We were specially Trained to defeat Electric types! Go, Digglet! Bellsprout!"

Each grunt sent in two Pokémons, a total of 10 Digglets and 10 Bellsprouts glaring at the former military soldier.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Chu!" A Pikachu came out of the Poké Ball.

"Fly!"

"What?!" The Grunts asked, hearing the name of the attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped and became outlined in white. Then, balloons appeared, tied by strings around her waist. She then flew like a bird and hit the 20 opponents at top speed, making them faint quickly.

"Good job, rookie." Lt. Surge complemented, making the Pikachu blush.

Flashback, at Oak's Lab:

"Switch Pokémons?" everyone didn't understand what Green meant by that.

"Exactly. Team Rocket must be expecting a counter coming from the Gym Leaders, and thus must be specializing in beating them, due to the types."

"I see…" Erika said, looking towards the ceiling. "Being specialized in Grass Types, I would be vulnerable against Fire and Ice types."

"Exactly, and that is why we'll switch Pokémons in between us. First, Yellow, give your Pikachu to Lt. Surge. In return, lend her your Rachu, please."

Yellow and Lt. Surge switched Poké Balls and nodded to one another, trusting their Pokémons to each other.

End of Flashback

Erika ran (slowly. Who the hell wears a kimono during a war?), but 6 Grunts stood in front of her, showing that they wouldn't let her pass through them.

"Growlith! Vulpix! Seel!"

Each Tainer sent in 3 Pokémons each, surrounding Erika. She grinned, surprising them.

"You should never underestimate a girl in a kimono." She threw a Poké Ball up and ran away, leaving everyone puzzled. Then, a shadow covered the Pokémons, they looked up and they were crushed by Red's Snorlax, who used a powerful Body Slam. Erika laughed cockily and withdrew Snorlax, advancing towards the Leader of Team Rocket.

The Gym Leaders just kept showing their switched Pokémons: Blaine used Lt. Surge's Electabuzz for defense against the water-types; Red attacked through the air, with the help of Green's Charizard and his own Aerodactyl; Green used Blue's Blastoise to clear the way for the others; Blue used Red's Venusaur, Green's Nidoking and her own Nidoking for submission of others; Sabrina used Yellow's Venomoth's psychic powers to shove the Grunts away.

They continued, until they defeat all 100 Grunts, who ran away. But still, Giovanni laughed.

"Do you really think you've already won this?" Giovanni asked, as the Trainers and Gym Leaders withdrew their Pokémons and switched Poké Balls between each other, restoring the teams to their original state. "Moltres! Zapdos! Articuno!" The three Legendary Birds rose up from a mountain behind the Leader and Executives of Team Rocket.

"Go, Electrode!" Lt. Surge threw a Poké Ball, letting out his new Pokémon: Electrode.

"Mol!" Moltres released a stream of fire through its mouth, engulfing the Trainers. OR so Giovanni thought. Electrode had created a green barrier around them, making them all safe.

"Rollout!" Electrode followed its Trainer's command and started rolling like a ball at top speed at the birds.

"Zapdos!" Zapdos flapped its wings twice and then dove down at Electrode, spinning like a drill. The two clashed against each other, making both back off.

"Arti!" Articuno chirped, releasing multiple light blue beams from the inside of its mouth.

"Poliwag, stop them with Water Gun!" Misty sent in her little Pokémon, which released a spiral of water from her mouth at the beams, forming a block of frozen ice.

"Poli…!" Poliwag's body began to glow, and her body changed, evolving into the next stage of evolution. "Poliwhirl!"

"Proton, should we get started?" Petrel asked, making his colleague nod. Proton held up a box and opened it on the ground, revealing some sort of machine inside it. They pressed a couple of controls and the three legendary birds began to glow deep red.

Suddenly, they were pulled into each other, almost like they were magnets.

"I wasn't wrong after all." Green said to himself, as they saw the monstrosity that appeared in front of their eyes. The three birds had merged together, almost like a chimera. Their main bodies were mostly intact, but Moltre had lost its wings, connecting Articuno to its left side and Zapdos to its right. Both Zapdos and Articuno had also lost a wing, so they could connect to Moltres. The over side of Zapdos and Articuno's wings had become coated, making them similar to Moltres's wings, thought the underside remained the same. The three heads leered at the trainers.

"Zap!" the Zapdos head opened its mouth and a yellow orb of electricity forms in front of it.

"Mol!" Moltres's head opened its mouth and a small fire ball formed in front of it.

"Cuno!" Articuno's head created a glowing light blue ball of ice in front of its beak.

Then, Articuno and Zapdos hurled their orbs at the Trainers as Moltres released multiple fireballs from the original one.

"Protect!" Lt. Surge and Misty commanded, as both Electrode and Poliwhirl formed a big green barrier around the Gym Leaders and Trainers.

"Mewtwo, come forth." Archer requested. Mewtwo suddenly appeared right in front of Giovanni.

"With the three Legendary Birds combined, Zapmolcuno, under our control…" Ariana started.

"And with the most powerful Pokémon on our side…" Petrel continued, with his signature grin.

"Kanto will be ours without big effort." Giovanni finished, with his malicious smirk forming on his face.

"Ok, listen up, everybody." Green spoke, calling everyone's attention. "Half of us are going to take care of Zapmolcuno, and the other half will take care of Mewtwo." He explained. "Broc, you will lead the Team up against Zapmolcuno. I'll lead the one up against Mewtwo." Red became pissed when he saw Green acting like their boss.

"Ok." Brock nodded, accepting his position as the leader.

"The group going against Zapmolcuno consist of Brock, Blue, Erika, Misty and Sabrina. The Mewtwo group will be made out of Red, Blaine, Lt. Surge, Koga and myself."

Green then felt someone pulling his t-shirt. He turned around, seeing that it was Yellow calling for him.

"W-What about me?"

"You're going to have the most important role, Yellow."

"EEEH?!" she asked, astounded, sweatdropping.

They separated into the groups, Yellow sweating, nervous from going alone. As they ran, Blaine quickly pulled Red aside.

"Red, I need to talk to you for a bit." Red nodded to the scientist, and after they talked, Red agreed to what he indicated.

They quickly followed their group.

As for Brock's group, they quickly called their Pokémons.

"Onix, let's go!"

"Starmie!"

"Vileplume, go!"

"Alakazam, come forth!"

"Blastoise, let's go girl!"

Onix and the others roared, glaring at Zapmolcuno, though it seemed indifferent.

"Mol!" It flapped its wings and became surrounded by a white fiery aura and flew down towards them.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" Brock commanded. Onix swept the floor with his tail, hitting some rocks present there and shoved them up, hitting Zapmolcuno. The rocks made it stop the attack, due to the incredible strong weakness against rock attacks (Basically, 8 times more damage).

"Starmie, Thunderbolt!"

Starmie jumped and started spinning on one of its legs, becoming surrounded in yellow electricity and releasing a bolt of the same color.

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!"

"Vile!" Vileplume stretched the opening on her flower at the opponent and released pink petals in a spiraling fashion at it. The petals surrounded the three headed Pokémon, confusing it due to the pattern.

"Focus Punch!" Sabrina commanded, Alakazam nodding and clenching his fist as a response. His fist became surrounded in a blue aura and he jumped, punching the Legendary Birds mixture away.

"Blastoise, it's our… turn?" Blue noticed her Blastoise glaring at Zapmolcuno with great intensity, as her cannons began to glow light blue.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise growled, as she formed two large water orbs at the end of her cannons. She then fired the orbs and they fused into a giant orb of water, flying at massive speed towards Zapmolcuno. The orbs hit it, damaging it to the point of tiring it down.

"That was Hydro Cannon?" Blue asked, seeing how Blastoise quickly became tired.

Green and his group were quickly intersected by Mewtwo. It appeared right in front of them, stopping their track.

"Rapidash, Arcanine, Magmar!"

"Golbat, Weezing, Muk!"

"Raichu, Electabuzz, Magneton!"

"Charizard, Pidgeot, Kabutops!"

"Venusaur, Beedrill, Aerodactyl!"

They all sent in 3 Pokémons each, so they would have better chances against Mewtwo, while also maintaining the Team short, so targeting wouldn't become easier.

Mewtwo's eyes flashed and he suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Magamar and Electabuzz.

"Fire Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Blaine and Lt. Surge commanded respectively. Each Pokémon used its elemental punch attack, but Mewtwo's eyes flash and they were unable to move, thus not completing the attack.

"Dragon Rage!" Red and Green said in unison, and Charizard and Aerodactyl flew up to start off. Then, they each created a black and deep blue flame inside their mouths and released a dragon shaped flame towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo glanced at the flames before they caome close to him, and he pointed his arm at the flames, sending Electabuzz and Magamar against them. They quickly fainted after that, making Aerodactyl and Charizard sweatdrop in embarrassment, since they accidentally hit their colleagues.

"Return." The Gym Leaders spoke, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Muk, Body Slam!"

"Muk!" Muk jumped high up and fell towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at Muk and Muk suddenly became outlined in light blue, floating up instead of falling down.

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Golbat, Air Cutter!"

"Bzzzz!" Beedrill pointed his spears at Mewtwo and quickly flew towards it. Golbat flapped his wings, releasing multiple light blue crescent-shaped waves, travelling behind and by side of Beedrill.

Mewtwo didn't even need to look at Beedrill. It moved its arm like it was throwing something over his shoulder and Muk was thrown towards Beedrill. Beedrill was going too fast to stop and they hit each other by mistake, the Air Cutter attack landing on them as well.

"Pikachu!" Red sent in his Pikachu, to replace Beedrill while he recovered. "Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and his tail flashed white, turning into steel afterwards. He then spun like a wheel, falling towards Mewtwo. Without flinching or presenting any reaction, a green orb formed in front of its forehead, and it was fired at Pikachu. "PI-KA!" he managed to destroy it with his Iron Tail, which surprised Mewtwo. Mewtwo, for the first time during the match, moved, backwards, safely dodging the attack. Pikachu jumped back, sparks emerging form his cheeks.

"Bzzz!" Mewtwo turned to the right, seeing Beedrill approaching it. A rock floated up from the ground beneath it and it was flung towards Beedrill (Fling), but when he was hit, Beedrill disappeared, surprising Mewtwo. Multiple Beedrill appeared around it, showing that Beedrill had somehow learned the move Double Team.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl flew down towards Mewtwo, surrounded by a purple energy and orange streaks (Giga Impact).

Mewtwo looked up, focusing on Aerodactyl, but Aerodactyl quickly changed his path, flying up, which astonished Mewtwo. Then, Venusaur's 8 vines trapped it, making it unable to move. Mewtwo glared at Venusaur, but Venusaur's cocky grin, similar to Red's, Pikachu's, Aerodactyl's and Beedrill's, didn't disappear.

"Snorlax, Vaporeon!" Red sent in his two remaining Pokémon, making them jump out of the Poké Balls.

"Arcanine, Rapidash, Flare Blitz!"

"Raichu, Magnetone, Thunder!"

"Muk, Weezing, Golbat, Toxic!"

Green opened his remaining three Poké Balls, letting out Jolteon, Nidoking and Exeggutor. "Charizard, Flamethrower! Pidgeot, Aerial Ace! Jolteon, Pin Missile! Exeggutor, Razor Leaf! Nidoking, Bubblebeam! Kabutops, Stone Edge!"

"Vaporeon, Scald! Snorlax, Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage! Venusaur, SolarBeam! Beedrill, X-Scissor! Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

The Pokémons all started to charge their attacks. Mewtwo seemed emotionless and it took a deep breath, closingits eyes. I suddenly opened its eyes, which were glowing light blue, and it disappeared, making the Pokémons stop the charging.

"Where is it?!" Koga asked, looking to the sides.

"Up there!" Green pointed, making the others look up at Mewtwo. Red became wide eyed when he saw Mewtwo's doing: Mewtwo had its body curled up, arms crossed, tail rolling up, eyes glowing brightly. He then uncurled quickly, making a red-pinkish aura surround it.

"Run!" Blaine ordered, already running away.

"What?! Why?!" Red asked, confused as to why Blaine was running.

"That attack… it's Psystrike! We're going to die if we stay here!" Blaine explained.

Mewtwo's aura unleashed a wave of energy which exploded at the opposing Pokémons and Trainers, sending them flying.

The explosion was enough to make everyone worry. Even Zapmolcuno turned to see what was happening.

But the most worried was definitely Yellow.

"_Red!"_ she yelled in her mind. She was climbing a small mountain, where the Top Members of Team Rocket and its Leader were at the top of it. _"I can't stop now… I'm already halfway there! Green asked me to come here because no one would notice me passing through the Pokémons. I just have to stop the machine controlling them." _According to Green, the Pokémons had to be under some sort of mental control. After all, who would be so powerful yet stay on Team Rocket's side? Yellow managed to reach the top, and the four adults didn't notice her yet. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!"

The four turned around, seeing the Pikachu glaring at them. Petrel panicked and jumped out, somehow dragging Proton along. Yellow could swear she heard Proton say very, very bad words. Giovanni, Archer and Ariana closed their eyes, in fear of the Thunderbolt attack, but some seconds after, they felt nothing, and opened them again, seeing that Yellow and Pikachu weren't there. They turned around and saw Yellow flying away with the machine in the case, Venomoth attached to her back so she could fly, Chuchu on her shoulder, making faces to Giovanni.

"Take that!" Yellow yelled, throwing the case away. Chuchu then released a thunderbolt, destroying it into pieces.

As a result, Zapmolcuno's eyes flashed and its body began to glow, separating again into the three Legendary Birds. The Gym Leaders, Blue and the Birds moved towards Mewtwo's explosion site, Yellow flying there.

They found the Pokémons all fainted, the Trainers unconscious.

"Red!"

"Green!"

Yellow and Blue ran up to their friends. Green woke up, and was helped by Yellow. Red helped Red out, who wasn't as hurt as the others.

"Wh-Where's Mewtwo?" Red asked, standing up properly.

Mewtwo floated down, landing on the ground. Blue was furious at it, some tears travelling down her face. Mewtwo still looked to be craving for a fight.

"You did this to Green! You're going to pay!" She opened her six Poké Balls, letting out her Pokémons. "Articuno, give me a wing!"

"Ar!" Articuno lowered its body so Blue could climb onto it.

"You worry too much." Green stood up as well. "Guys, stand up!" Green requested, Charizard and the others standing up, up for thefight. Zapdos did the same as Articuno and carried Green.

"You're not going to beat us!" Red said, his Pokémons standing up as well. Moltres was the one carrying him up.

"I'm not going to stay behind!" Yellow said,opening her Poké Balls and dashing in.

Sabrina, Misty and Erika stepped forward, but Blaine appeared and stopped them.

"Don't. This is their fight. Mewtwo is the ultimate enemy, and even if not in Team Rocket's control, it craves battling." He explained, as Koga and Lt. Surge woke up.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Moltres, help him out!"

"Dratini, Dragon Rage!"

The three Pokémons released flames at Mewtwo, Dratini's in a fireball shape.

Metwo's eyes flashed and the flames extinguished quickly.

"Articuno, Ice Beam!"

"Zapdos, Zap Cannon!"

Articuno released multiple light blue beams from its mouth and Zapdos formed and fired a yellow orb with a green core at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rose up his right arm and a purplish-blue orb formed in front of its hand. It then fired the orb at the 2 attacks, creating a strong explosion as a result. Then, Mewtwo spread its arms, creating a giant tornado around itself. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were swallowed by it, crashing against each other, obligating Red and the others to jump off. The Legendary Birds fainted, landing on the ground, but Red's Snorlax caught the three Trainers and put them on the ground, making them join Yellow.

"Thunderbolt!" Yellow and Red said in unison, as Pika and Chuchu each released a bolt of electricity from their bodies at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's ees glowed light blue and the bolts connected, cancelling out each other.

"Venu!" Venusaur roared, as two powerful and large vines came out of underneath the leaves on Venusaur's back and travelled towards Mewtwo.

"ROOAAR!" Charizard's flame increased in size and released a powerful and massive stream of fire from his mouth.

"Blas!" Blastoise repeated the Hydro Cannon attack, this time towards Mewtwo.

The Trainers were amazed to see the most powerful Grass, Fire and Water-type Moves being used by their Pokémons (though Blue had already seen her Blastoise using it).

The attacks all hit Mewtwo, creating a massive explosion and a thick cloud of smoke around the area.

"We did it!" Red exclaimed. Green had a smirk on his face, thinking that they actually defeated Mewtwo. Subconciously, he pu his arm around Blue's waist.

"The most powerful Grass, Fire and Water-type moves, plus a boost from the Overgrom, Blaze andTorrent abilities, nothing can remain conscious after that blow!"

But the smoke cleared, showing that Mewtwo was only injured, not really close to being defeated.

"Impossible!" Blue exclaimed. "Nidoqueen, Ice Beam, quick!"

"Nido!" Nidoqueen aimed, but Mewtwo appeared right in front of her and fired a pink beam at hear, throwing her away.

"Ditto!" Dito tried to Transform into Mewtwo, but was quickly thrown away with a Psychic attack before it could do anything.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage! Vaporeon, Scald!"

Red's three Pokémons started chaging their attacks, surrounding Mewtwo in a triangle formation. Mewtwo quickly crossed its arms in an 'X' fashion, creating three purplish-blue orbs around him and shot one at each Pokémon, shoving them off.

"Nidoking, MegaHorn! Exeggutor, Wood Hammer!"

"Flareon, Flame Charge!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Raticate, Super Fang! Venomoth, Leech Life!"

The Pokémons charged at full speed, but they were no match to Mewtwo. Its eyes glowed light blue and they were shoved away against the ground.

"Joltoen, Pin Missile! Kabutops, Fury Cutter!"

"Omastar, Rollout!"

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Dratini, Dragon Rage! Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow pink and an aura surrounded its body again. Before the attacks could be fired, he released a wave of energy, resulting into another explosion. The Gym Leaders thought they wouldn't survive that attack, but Blaine stopped them from approaching, so they wouldn't get hurt as well. Though, something did protect the four Trainers. Yellow was praying nervously, and the other 3 were wide eyed. Yellow opened her eyes and saw a cute little pink Pokémon in front of them, protecting them with a green barrier.

"Mew?" Yellow asked, the pink Pokémon answering with a nod. Mewtwo glared and Mew, its eyes expressing deep rage. Mew was, well, oblivious towards the situation and was playing with Bubbles. The gYm Leaders were astonished at first, but th Bubbles gave entrance to the sweat in the form of drops.

Green, Blue ad Yellow's Pokémons were pretty tired, including themselves, but Red stood and walked forward. He noticed how Mew had no idea of what was going on, and that the two of them battling could end up in disaster. Red's Pokémons stood up as well, following him, all of them with serious faces.

"Listen up, Mewtwo!" Red called his attention. He took out a strange Poké Ball with an 'M' printed on the front. "With this Master Ball that Blaine gave me, I'm going to catch you! And as so, I will defeat you and put a stop to you!"

Mewtwo simply grinned in disbelieve, thinking that Red was joking. Red dashed towards it, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Beedrill and Aerodactyl could still fly, and the others walked fiercely.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam! Venusaur, Double-Edge!"

Snorlax and Venusaur dashed out towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow light blue and Venusaur and Snorlax becameoutlined in light blue. Suddenly, something stabbed him from behind, that being Beedrill with Twineedle. Due to the sharp pain against its spine from a super effective move, Mewtwo flinched, making Snorlax and Venusaur free and thus continuing their attack, slamming against Mewtwo, making it float away.

"Let's go, surround it!" Red commanded, as Vaporeon jumped into the scene, using Ice Beam, the beams freezing Mewtwo's feet, making him fall into the ground, still standing though. Mewtwo looked around itself and saw the four Pokémons glaring at it. It spread its arms, creating a strong tornado around itself, sending Vaporeon, Snorlax, Beedrill and Venusaur up into the air. Mewtwo looked up and Venusaur using his vines to connect himself to the others, so they wouldn't separate from each other. They somehow formed a square in between, almost like a target. Red, flying by Aerodactyl grabbing onto his shoulders and flying down into the tornado, passing through the square. Red had a cocky grin, increasing when he saw his Pokémons all smiling as well. Aerodactyl couldn't hold on much longer and he let g of Red, being sucked up by the winds. "GOOOOO!" Red threw Pikachu towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo was puzzled, but when Pikachu was just some inches away from it, he opened his mouth, showing that he had a Master Ball inside it. He touched Mewtwo with the Master Ball, the last image before that being Mewtwo wide eyed.

Red, who was thrown high into the air due to the Hurricane, noticed the tornado fading away. Then, he saw his Pokémons on the gorund, all with a smile, Pikachu holding up the Master ball with Mewtwo in it. Red smiled as well, but then he noticed that gravity had started its job and he fell. Snorlax caught him again and put him on the ground. "Great Job, guys!" Red spoke, making his Pokémons hug him. Yellow was the next to hug him, followed by Misty and Erika. Blue also offered him a hug. Blaine, in name of everyone, thanked him for what he had done. He took the Master Ball from Red and said that he would try to figure out where Mewtwo should stay. Mew said goodbye, seeming especially happy for meeting Yellow, since it flew around her and made her float like a balloon for a while. The three Legendary Birds followed Mew into Arceus knows where.

After that, they all returned to Pallet Town, hearing that most members of Team Rocket were caught by the Police and it was officially disbanded (wait, the Pokémon world has police?! O.o How come they don't do a thing and leave it to pre-teens, teens, former military, ninja masters and scientists?!). They all selebrated in Professor Oak's Lab, Red's mother even baking a huge cake, with a bit of help from Yellow

The sun had already set, Green being in the lab's backyard, catching some fresh air while watching the Pokémons run around freely, playing with each other. Suddenly, someone pat his shoulder, and he smiled to see who it was.

"Hi, Blue."

"Mind if I join you?" Green nodded no and she sat down, smiling. "Already have an answer?"

"For what I think of you after you did what you did?"

Blue nodded, saying yes.

"I still think you're a noisy, pesky, happy-go-lucky, annoying girl that flirts too often." Blue pouted. Green glanced at it and he grinned. "Though now it's more of a noisy, pesky, happy-go-lucky, annoying, kawaii girl that flirts too often."

Blue blushed a lot, steaming, turning so she wouldn't be looking at Green.

"Now that's what I call a hypocrite." Green chuckled. Blue suddenly turned to him and pressed her lips against his. She stood up and walked away.

"C'mon. The party has only started."

Pokémons of the Day:

Mew - Mew's main abilities include turning invisible at will, creating force-fields and psychic energy, and being able to Transform into any type of Pokémon. Mew is capable of wielding every type of attack possible. Similarly, Mew has the capability of using any type of telekinetic ability. It also has the ability to float in mid-air, similarly to Celebi, Jirachi, and Victini. Mew has been known to be capable of surviving underwater as well.

Mewtwo - Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power.

**Mysterious Reader: Green and Blue are so kawaii! I want to take them home!**

**Beast Out Ghost: Wait a minute… ****This catchphrase… Rena?!**

**Rena: Demo… ****How did you know it was me?**

**BOG: I have the feeling that Yellow disappearing for a while after she was first introduced should have been the first hint.**

**MR: Yellow is soooo cyyyuuutee! I want to take her home!**

**BOG: She went home. *hides Yellow inside wooden box, because everybody knows wooden boxes are indestructible* To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**

…

**Yellow: Please tell me I'm not going to be sent on the mail.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 26 – Chilling Beauty:

**Rena: Where's Yellow? T^T**

**Beast Out Ghost: Nowhere, nowhere!**

**Rena: *pouts***

**BOG: Either way… *hides box* To the chapter! This is one of the final 5 Chapters everybody, so I hope you'll bear with me.**

Red and the others continued the celebration throughout the night, but everything has a limit. The Gym Leaders returned to their cities. Red and Yellow slept in Red's house, while Blue and Green slept in Green's house. This time, Blue didn't do any funny business. They spent the next day resting, relaxing and playing with their Pokémons. But the next day, Red suffered the same fate once again. He overslept with Yellow.

"Green is already gone?!"

"He went to the Indigo Plateau this morning." Professor Oak answered, seeing how Red reacted. Once again, Green was on step forward. Red dashed towards Viridian City. Yellow followed him, obviously.

After leaving Viridian City, they moved towards the Victory Road. Red had a bit of a misunderstanding with the Gym Badge Checkers. They thought that he was some sort of burglar, but he managed to convince them after an interrogation. It ended by lunch time, Yellow offering some cookies she had made for Red so they could eat something.

They ran through the Victory Road and quickly arrived at Indigo Plateau. Red checked on his Pokémons before doing anything else.

They then stepped forwards into the hall. The door closed abruptly right behind them. It scared Yellow, but Red managed to comfort her.

They passed through the nearby door, entering a light blue room with red-orange walls. The room was big, with a battlefield in the center. On the other side was a woman with red hair standing, arms crossed, wearing glasses over her red eyes, a black sleeveless jacket-like piece of clothing, and a purple skirt, barely reaching her knees. Red blushed and drooled, thinking she was very attractive, which bugged Yellow, for some reason she didn't understand.

"Welcome to Pokémon League. I am Lorelei, the first of the Elite Four. No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokémon." She informed.

"I'm Red and this is Yellow. I'm going to be battling you today." He informed, blushing a bit.

"You're an Ice-type specialist?" Yellow asked, recalling what Lorelei had said before.

"Of course. Freezing moves are powerful!" she turned to Red. "Your Pokémons will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid!"

"Let's see about that!" Red said, getting pumped up. Yellow backed away, to the side of the field.

"Rules are simple: 5 against 5 match. I send in the Pokémons first. Go, Dewgong!"

She opened a Poké Ball, letting out the white Pokémon. Yellow used her Pokédex for information.

"Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. Its streamlined body has low resistance, and it swims around cold oceans at a speed of eight knots. In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators."

"Ok. Let's do this, Vaporeon!" Red sent in Vaporeon as the first Pokémon on his first Elite 4 match.

"Vapo!"

"Ready for this? Degong, Ice Beam!"

"Dew!" Dewgong formed a light blue orb in front of her horn and released multiple beams at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam as well!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon opened her mouth and released similar beams. The beams clashed, but Dewgong's were significantly larger. They overwhelmed Vaporeon, ending up freezing her.

"Take Down!" Lorelei continued, and Dewgong quickly moved towards the frozen Vaporeon, body surrounded by a golden forcefield. She then slammed her body against Vaporeon, shattering the ice and sending her towards Red. Vaporeon landed by his feet, fainted. Red was amazed by how powerful Dewgong was, easily freezing and defeating Vaporeon.

"You did a good job. Return, Vaporeon." Red said, withdrawing his Pokémon. "Go, Snorlax!"

"Snor!" Snorlax hopped into the field of battle, ready to avenge Vaporeon.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Dewgong, Ice Shard!"

Dewgong opened her mouth and created a light blue shard of ice. She fired it at Snorlax, but Snorlax managed to easily break it apart with his electricity covered fist and punching it.

"Snorlax, Body Slam!"

"Take Down, Dewgong!"

Snorlax charged towards Dewgong, as she did the same, but her body covered by a golden forcefield. They slammed against each other, but they jumped back on impact, showing they had equal strength.

"Aurora Beam!"

"Snorlax, Body Slam again!"

Lorelei showed to be confused, not understanding why Red would do that. Dewgong pointed her horn at Snorlax and it started glowing multicolored. She then released a beam at the charging Snorlax. Snorlax kept on running, the beam having almost no effect on him. Snorlax's Thick Fat ability was enough to protect him from the attack. Snorlax hit Dewgong, shoving her away.

"Seismic Toss!"

"Snorlax!" Snorlax quickly reached out his arms and grabbed Dewgong by her tail. He then started spinning around and threw her against the wall, damaging her strongly.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Ice Beam!"

Snorlax took a deep breath and then released a strong orange fiery beam at Dewgong from his mouth, while she released multiple light blue beams again. The beam collided, but Hyper Beam was clearly stronger, overwhelming Dewgong and making a direct hit. Dewgong fainted after the hit.

"Return. Well, I should have seen that coming. Go, Cloyster!" Lorelei sent in her second Pokémon. Once again, Yellow just had to check it out.

"Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shellder. It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength. Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells."

"Snorlax, stay on guard!"

"Cloyster, Spikes!" Lorelei commanded, seeing an opening. Cloyster opened her mouth and fired a red beam upwards, forming into multiple spike-shaped objects, which scattered around Red's side of the field. They then disappeared.

"Snor!" Snorlax spoke, saying that he was ready to attack again.

"Alright! Let's start this with Mega Punch!"

"Snor!" Snorlax stepped forward, but then multiple minor explosions happened around his feet, startling and slightly damaging him.

"What the-?!"

"Watch out for the spikes." Lorelei joked. "Cloyster, Spike Cannon!"

"Cloy!" Cloyster closed her shell and the shell glowed white. Cloyster then fired multiple white spikes from the shell at Snorlax. He managed to bear the pain.

"Snorlax, Rest!" Red commanded, seeing that Snorlax could use a recovery. Snorlax fell on his back and fell asleep, quickly recovering from all his injuries.

"Cloyster, Frost Breath!"

"Cloyster!" she blew out snow from her mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder was then released.

"Sleep Talk!"

Red's words made Snorlax jump up back on his feet and then jump up high into the air, somehow dodging the attack. Both Lorelei and Cloyster looked up, amazed by the jumping power. Snorlax's feet began to glow metallic blue and he fell towards Cloyster, kicking her with his right foot, pushing her away.

"Impressive Mega Kick. But how will Snorlax move if he's frozen up? Ice beam!"

"Cloyster!" Cloyster's horn began to glow light blue and she released multiple beamsfrom it, freezing Snorlax up, only leaving his head out in the open.

"Snore!"

Snorlax began to snore loudly, releasing invisible soundwaves. The ice shattered around him and he then woke up.

"Now let's put Cloyster to sleep! Yawn!"

Snorlax opened his mouth and released a clear bubble, which floated towards Cloyster. She was a bit confused, not seeing theharm of the bubble, until it popped on her face, and she started feeling sleepy, ending up falling asleep on the battlefield.

"Oh no…" Lorelei said to herself, a bit impressed by Red's battling skills.

"Snorlax! Fire Punch! Thunder Punch!" Snorlax's right fist became surrounded in a red flame, while the left one became surrounded by yellow electricity. He punched them together, making them surrounded by a red electric-fiery aura. "_Purazumapanchi_! (Plasma Punch)" Snorlax punched Cloyster with both his fists, shoving her away and making her faint.

"A Pokémon managed to defeat two of my Pokémons? I guess there is a first time for everything." She withdrew Cloyster and prepared to send in the next Pokémon. "Come forth, Slowbro!"

"Slow…!"

Yellow laughed a bit, thinking the Pokémon was a bit silly, funny-looking, and used her Pokédex.

"Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke. When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke."

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

"Slowbro, wait for him to finish." Lorelei kindly requested. Red's Snorlax pulled back his left fist, which became surrounded in a white aura, and then charged towards Slowbro, ready to punch her. Slowbro took the hit to the head, but barely moved, surprising both Red and Snorlax. "Now, Mega Punch!"

"Slow." Slowbro raised her left fist and clenched it, making a white aura surround it. She then punched up, right on Snorlax's chin, making him back off I pain.

"Snor…!" Snorlax's body was struggling.

"Slowbro, now, Surf."

"Slow…!" Slowbro spoke slowly, as a wave of water appeared behind her. The wave clashed against Snorlax, pushing him away.

"Snorlax, no!" Red spoke, worried, seeing how easily things were turning into Lorelei's favour.

"_Misutikku Mizu Bakudan_. (Mystic Water Bomb)" Slowbro opened her mouth and a blue orb formed (Water Pulse). She hurled it up into the air and then the top of her head began to glow light blue (Zen Headbutt). When the orb fell down, she hit it with her head, sending it towards Snorlax. It was a direct hit, and a strong explosion of water was what made Snorlax faint.

"You did more than enough." Red spoke, withdrawing Snorlax. "Venusaur, I'm counting on you!"

"Venu!" Venusaur growled, seeing his opponent.

"Slowbro, Ice Beam!"

"Slow!" Slowbro formed a light blue orb in front of her mouth and released multiple light blue beams at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, Toxic!"

Venusaur released a stream of a purple liquid from his mouth, which collided against the beam, powerful enough to cancel it out.

"Slowbro, Confusion!"

Slowbro's eyes (including Shellder's) began to glow light blue and Venusaur became outlined in the same color. Venusaur began to float against his will and was thrown towards the wall.

"Don't give up!" Red requested, making Venusaur open hiseyes. He then flipped and kicked the wall, jumping towards Slowbro. "That's it! Earthquake!" Venusaur landed in front of Slowbro, releasing multiple shockwaves through the ground, making it shake, and making Slowbro lose her balance.

"Mega Punch!"

"Double-Edge!"

Slowbro jumped back and pulled back her white-aura covered fist. Venusaur dashed towards Slowbro, leaving behind a golden trail. They collided, creating a minor explosion. After the smoke cleared, thy saw that both Pokémons were unable to continue the battle.

"Come back." Both Trainers said, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Jynx, I need your assistance!"

"Jynx!" a Jynx popped out of the Poké Ball, entering the field. Yellow needed information about this Pokémon, which was new to her.

"Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon. Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling."

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Red sent in his Flying Pokémon to the battlefield, anxious for being so close to win, yet, so close to lose as well.

"Aero!" he screeched, flying up.

"Jynx, Attract!"

"Jyynnx!" Jynx winked at Aerodactyl and opened her arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounded him. Aerodactyl's eyes turned into pink hearts, showing that he was in love with Jynx.

"Oh no… Aerodactyl ,Dragon Claw!"

Aerodactyl just landed and kept staring at Jynx.

"Jynx, Ice Punch!" Lorelei commanded. Jynx pulled back her right fist, and it became covered in a light-blue aura. She then punched Aerodactyl's body, making his torso freeze up. He continued just acting like a fool in love. "Double Slap!"

"Jynx! Jynx! Jynx!" Jynx began slapping Aerodactyl's cheeks with her hands, one at a time.

"Dragon Rage!" Red yelled out, wanting to catch a break. Aerodactyl kept staring, but a black and dark blue flame formed inside his mouth. Jynx was surprised and confused. A sudden explosion occurred, making her back off. Aerodactyl was still staring, but he then shook his head and returned to normal, spreading his wings so he could shatter the ice. "Alright! Now, Dragon Claw!"

"Ice Punch!"

Aerodactyl's right claw glowed bright blue and Jynx prepared her mighty fist again. They clashed together, forming an explosion, which concieled them. Jynx was pushed out of the smoke, breathing heavily. Aerodactyl then flew out of the cloud and grabbed Jynx's shoulders.

"Sky Drop!" Aerodactyl flew up and somersaulted, throwing Jynx against the ground, making her faint.

"Impressive. Return, Jynx. But you know, none of my Pokémon compare to this one. Go, Lapras!"

"La!" Lapras looked more menacing than Yellow's Lapras. Red saw that she even radiated sheer power out of her body.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Claw!"

"Lapras, Ice Shard!"

Lapras formed a shard of light blue ice inside her mouth and quickly fired it, hitting Aerodactyl, before he even could attack. Aerodactyl fell to the ground, unable to continue the battle.

"Wow… She took down Aerodactyl in one hit." Red noticed, seeing how powerful Lapras was. He withdrew Aerodactyl and was down to his last Pokémon. "Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu came out of the Poké Ball, ready for the fight.

"Water Gun." Lorelei requested, Lapras releasing multiple spirals of water as a response.

"Pikachu, dodge!"

"Pika!" Pika quickly dodged the spirals of water, making the floor all soaked up.

"Ice Beam." Lorelei requested, Lapras releasing multiple light blue blots from her mouth, freezing up, making it slippery.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pi- Pika!?" Pikachu was preparing the attack, but slipping on the ice made him fall, replacing his eyes with spinning spirals, but heshrugged them off.

"Now, Perish Song."

"LAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she sang loudly. Black waves of energy came out of her mouth, hurting Lapras herself and making crimson static appear over Pikachu, hurting him as well. After a while, Pikachu fell to the floor, still conscious. Lapras began panting, breathing heavily.

"Lapras is my best Pokémon simply because she knows Perish Song. She tires up the opponents and the defeats them with a single attack. Lapras, Body Slam!" Lapras moved with the help of the icy floor, boosting her speed.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu roared, his body becoming surrounded in yellow electricity, making his body seem black and white. Red and the others became astonished.

"What the…?"

"Red, that's Volt Tackle, the ultimate Electric-type move!" Yellow informed, recognizing the attack.

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu dashed out, becoming faster and faster. Lapras couldn't move away, due to the slippery floor. Pikachu collided against her, creating a wild explosion which obligated Red and Lorelei to cover up their faces with their arms. Even Yellow hid, using her hat. The smoke cleared up, showing Pikachu injured, but conscious, breathing heavily. Lapras, on the other hand, faited. Lorelei smiled and withdrew her main Pokémon. Red and Yellow ran up to Pikachu. Yellow let out her Chuchu, who seemed worried about Pika. They talked in their language, and Red couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're better than I thought. Go on ahead. You only got a taste of the Pokémon League's power." Lorelei informed, making Red go on to the next room.

Pokémons of the Day:

Dewgong - Dewgong's pure white fur allows it to camouflage with the snow. They are capable of turning with surprising precision. Dewgong are capable of learning many Ice- and Water-type moves.

Cloyster - Cloyster possesses incredible defensive capabilities unrivaled anywhere else in the Kanto region. Cloyster's entire fighting style is focused around its uncanny defense: its shell. Cloyster attacks by firing sharp spikes off of its shell while it keeps clamped tightly shut. It is said to be impossible to open from the outside. Aside from its remarkable defense, Cloyster is also capable of unleashing a considerable arsenal of offenses, mostly including Water and Ice-type attacks, but reaching to Poison and Dark-type as well. This Pokémon is generally unmoving on land, though capable of moving quickly only underwater using syphon-jet propulsion much like any other bivalve. It is sometimes depicted as having the ability to inexplicably float through the air.

Slowbro - Since it cannot fish anymore, it now has to catch prey. It is therefore, slightly faster than an ordinary Slowpoke, and is significantly more powerful. The most notable changes in Slowbro's movepool is the addition of physical moves, such as Brick Break, Ice Punch, and Seismic Toss.

**Rena: Lorelei is so cyyyuuuteee! I want to take her home.**

**Beast Out Ghost: My new reader will stop you! Quick! Edward!**

**Edward: *claps and a rope formes around Rena's body* No sweat.**

**Rena: Meanie… *pouts at Edward***

**BOG: Good job, Edward.**

**Edward: No worries! But, what is this story all about?**

**BOG: Oh, you don't really need to read it, I just want you to stop Rena from kidnapping elements from the cast. To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 27 – Fighting Spirit:

**Rena: Let me go! *glares at Edward and BOG***

**Beast Out Ghost: What do you think of it, Ed?**

**Edward: Hmm… I don't really like Pokémon, but I don't really mind this one.**

**Rena: *holding machete, free of the rope* *BOG and Ed sweatdrop***

**Ed: Time to run?**

**BOG: Time to run!**

**Rena: *follows them* Oh, and, good reading.**

Red and Yellow left the room, leading to a hallway. There, there was a machine for Pokémon healing. Red quickly used it and moved towards the next room. They entered it, seeing that is was a plain room, with 6 pillars of stone around the large battlefield. On the other side of the other side of the room was a large man, with strong visible muscles. He was only wearing white large pants and iron wristbands. His hair was long in a ponytail fashion, and unkempt, messy, black hair. His eyes were of the same color.

"H-Hi. I-I'm Red. I'm here to battle you." The menacing looking man even made Yellow hide behind Red.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four!"

"Y-You don't need to shout."

"Through rigorous training, people and Pokémons can become stronger without limit."

"I never said they wouldn't…"

"I've lived and trained with my fighting Pokémon! And that will never change!"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"We will grind you down with our superior power!"

"Now we're talking the same language." Red spoke, not understanding where all the previous dialogue came from. Yellow moved to the side, so she would watch the match.

"The rules are simple: it's a three round match, 5 against 5 Pokémons. The first and second rounds will be double battles, yet, the final one will be a single battle." Bruno explained. Red agreed to the rules and Bruno picked up two Poké Balls. "Onix! Attack!"

Two Onix came out of the Poké Balls. Yellow suddenly vanished, only leaving her hat behind, and hid behind one of the statues. Red was a bit scared as well. These Onix were longer and bigger than Brock's Onix, looking scarier, bodies full of scars.

"Venusaur, Vaporeon! Let's do this!" Red sent in his two Pokémons best fit for the job.

"Venu!"

"Vapo!"

"Onix, Double-Edge!" Bruno commanded. Both Onix began to glow golden and both dashed out towards Venusaur and Vaporeon.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf! Vaporeon, Scald!"

Venusaur fired multiple razor-sharp leaves from underneath the leaves on his back and Vaporeon released a stream of boiling water surrounded by steam. For their surprise, both Onix didn't seem affected by the attacks. They slammed against Venusaur and Vaporeon, pushing them away with great power. Both Venusaur and Vaporeon got injured, surprising their attacks didn't work.

Red was just as surprised. Yellow was still hiding, so she couldn't have seen a thing.

"Ok… Let's raise the power here. Venusaur, SolarBeam!"

"Venu!" Venusaur began to absorb sunlight into the flower on his back and released a golden beam from it, hitting one of Onix's face. Red snapped his fingers.

"Yosha! Eh?" Red then noticed that Onix continued to look fine. "Ok, let's try a combo then. Vaporeon, Rain Dance!"

"Vapooooo…!" Vaporeon became outlined in light blue and her body started to release a great amount of steam. The steam rose up into the air and formed up a dark cloud. It then began to glow, pouring water. This made Yellow a bit upset, since she became soaked to the bone.

"Venusaur, Weather Ball!"

A small blue orb began to form on top of the flower on Venusaur's back. The orb grew larger and became surrounded in streams of water. He then fired it at the other Onix, making the orb burst into a wave of water, but it seemed like it did nothing again.

"Earthquake!"

Both Onix slammed their tails against the floor, making the building shake up, making Venusaur and Vaporeon lose their balance.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

Two powerful and large vines came out of underneath the leaves on Venusaur's back and travelled towards one of the Onix, while Vaporeon released a jet of water from her mouth.

"Sandstorm! Stone Edge!"

The Onix on the right became outlined in white. The outline came off in the shape of gray chunky stones, circling around his body. The Onix on the left opened his mouth and a small tornado of sand formed inside it. Then, they both fired their attacks, the rocks circling around the tornado of sand.

The attacks collided during the pouring rain. The junction of the ultimate Grass-type move and a powered up Hydro Pump were enough to take down the combo Onix attack. Barely enough though. The attacks hit their faces as well, but did little.

Venusaur and Vaporeon began to breath heavily feeling very tired, mainly Venusaur, who had used such a tiring attack.

"Onix, Slam!"

Both Onix rose their tails and were ready to slam them against Venusaur, until Vaporeon stood on the front of Venusaur and roared loudly, forming a green barrier around them, protecting Venusaur from the attack.

"Nice work, Vaporeon!" Red cheered. But things were about to get worse if he didn't do something soon. But then an idea came to him. "Mist!"

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon became outlined in white and a white mist came off her body, surrounding the entire field, making everyone partially blind.

"What are you planning?" asked Bruno, not understanding what Red was planning.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf." Red lowly requested, but the tone was enough for Venusaur to hear the command. Venusaur fired the leaves, hitting the Onix. Both Onix felt the attack from the side and, not knowing where the enemy was, they went to the direction of where the attack hit them, and they bumped heads. Furious at each other, they started attacking each other, not caring if they were teammates. The mist cleared up, showing Bruno his two Pokémons fighting each other. He sighed.

"Not this again. You win." Bruno withdrew his two Onix, making Red cheer and hug his Pokémons. He then noticed they couldn't continue battling at all, so he asked them to protect Yellow. Well, not exactly protect, but she got scared easily.

"Very well. Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan! Attack! Haiya!" He kicked two Poké Balls. They opened, letting out a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. They seemed stronger than Kiyo's Pokémons though.

"Aerodactyl! Pikachu! To battle!" Red sent in his next Pokémons, ready to defeat the punching and kicking Pokémons.

"Aero!"

"Pika!"

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"

"Chan!" Hitmonchan dashed, punching with his right arm repeatedly, almost seeming like he had multiple arms.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped and a bolt of yellow electricity came out of his body. It hit Hitmonchan, but that didn't stop him.

"Chan!"

Hitmonchan punched Pikachu multiple times, pushing him towards Aerodactyl, who caught him.

"Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl flew up, leaving Pikachu on the ground. After reaching enough altitude, he dove down towards Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, flying so fast that he turned into a blur.

"If Aerial Ace doesn't miss its target, that means the target wonn't miss Aerial Ace either. Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Hit!" Hitmonlee crouched down and then jumped towards Aerodactyl. He bent his left knee, which started to glow red, and hit Aerodactyl's head, shoving him away and stopping Aerial Ace. Hitmonlee jumped back, landing next to Hitmonchan.

"Aerodactyl, Iron Head!"

Aerodactyl shook his head and then flew up, recovering from the recent injury. "Aero!" He flapped his wings twice and his forehead became made out of iron. He then flew towards Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!"

"Hit-mon…!" Hitmonchan stomped his right foot on the floor with great strength while pulling back his fist suddenly became surrounded in a red-orange flame and punched Aerodactyl's forehead with great fiery power. Aerodactyl backed off, fearing about further danger.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

Pikachu jumped over Aerodactyl, meanwhile Hitmonlee jumping over his partner. Pikachu's tail flashed white and turned into iron, while Hitmonlee's right foot began to glow metallic blue and he kicked Pikachu's tail. After some moments struggling in midair, both of them jumped back.

"Hitmonchan, Ice Punch!" Bruno's command was replied with a nod. Hitmonchan's fists began to glow light blue, releasing a snowy kind of dust.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Hitmonchan, add Sky Uppercut!"

Hitmonchan lowered his fists, leaving behind a white trail of energy. Pikachu dashed out, at top speed, becoming surrounded in yellow electricity, making his body look black and white. He tackled Hitmonchan, who punched his body, creating a strong explosion. Pikachu and Hitmonchan fell out of the cloud of smoke, fainted, Pikachu half frozen and Hitmonchan surrounded by yellow sparks.

The Trainers withdrew their respective Pokémon and moved on in the battle.

"Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl flew up and made a loop, diving towards Hitmonlee at high speed, looking like a blur.

"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

Bruno used the same blocking as before, but this time, Red had a plan.

"Iron Head!" Red added. When Hitmonlee kicked Aerodactyl's head, he felt great pain, falling down, holding his knee. Aerodactyl grinned in victory. "Now, Sky Drop!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl grabbed onto Hitmonlee's shoulders and flew up. He then looped and dove down, slamming Hitmonlee against the ground, making him faint.

"Good job!"

"Return, Hitmonlee. Now, prepare to fight my strongest Pokémon! Go, Machamp! Z-Aya!"

Machamp came out of the Poké Ball, with a cocky expression, half glaring at Aerodactyl. Yellow used her Pokédex for information.

"Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machoke. Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. It can launch 1000 punches in two seconds. It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent. Machamp has the power to hurl anything aside. However, trying to do any work requiring care and dexterity causes its arms to get tangled. This Pokémon tends to leap into action before it thinks. Machamp is known as the Pokémon that has mastered every kind of martial arts."

"Aerodactyl, let's finish this quickly! Aerial Ace!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl quickly flew towards Machamp, but Bruno seemed like if he was going to win.

"Machamp, _Jigoku Panchi Sutorīmu Gekido_! (Hell Furious Punch Stream)" Bruno commande. Machamp's arms almost became invisible, looking like differently colored blurs, and punched Aerodactyl for 2 full seconds. Red couldn't move when he saw Aerodactyl being thrown across the field against the wall behind him. Red turned and saw his unconscious Pokémon, full of punching marks. Red said he did a great job and withdrew him, down to his last Pokémon. Red had a feeling that using Snorlax wouldn't be a good idea, and decided to go with fast and furious instead.

"Go, Beedrill, help me win this!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill came out of the Poké Ball, ready to battle against Machamp.

"Machamp, Fire Punch!"

"Beedrill, Double Team!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flashed white and multiple copies surrounded Machamp, trying to confuse him of who was the real Beedrill was. Machamp clenched his top right fist and it became surrounded in a red flame. Machamp then punched a faraway copy, revealing it to be the real Beedrill. Beedrill was strongly affected by the attack, but he quickly recovered and flew up again.

"Beedrill, Poison Jab!

"Bzz!" Beedrill flew towards Machamp, his spears glowing purple. He quickly flew towards Machamp, and before he noticed, Beedrill stabbed his chest, pushing him away. Machamp laid a hand on his chest, feeling a sharp pain.

"Machamp, don't give up! Dynamic Punch!"

"Beedrill, Aerial Ace!"

Beedrill flew towards Machamp at top speed, flying like a blur, pointing his spear at Machamp. Machamp's top left fist became surrounded in an orange aura. In a chance of luck, Beedrill managed to dodge the fist due to the top speed, jabbing his spear against Machamp's face, making him back off.

"Ice Punch! Fire Punch!"

"Acrobatics! Brick Break!"

The match went on shortly, Bruno using mostly fighting combos, while Red used Flying type speed-based tactics to dodge the attacks and attack Machamp. After that, the match was decided in the most surprising way: Beedrill beat Machamp with a combination of Aerial Ace and Acrobatics. Machamp fainted, unable to battle anymore.

Red hugged Beedrill, happy for beating the following Elite 4 member. Bruno saw potential in Red and withdrew Machamp.

"My job is done. Go face your next challenge."

Pokémons of the Day:

Hitmonlee - Hitmonlee possesses a considerable sense of balance, enabling him to kick in succession from any position. When kicking, the sole of his foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact. Hitmonlee knows several kick-based moves, including the rarely seen Blaze Kick. His leg muscles have the special ability to freely stretch and compress. Hitmonlee also has a few mental-based moves such as Meditate and Mind Reader. As with other Fighting-type Pokémon, Hitmonlee is capable of a few Rock-type moves and Earthquake. Hitmonlee is one of the very few Pokémon that learns Hi Jump Kick, and is the only Pokémon to learn Mega Kick via level-up.

Hitmonchan - Hitmonchan's most notable ability is his wide versatility in boxing. His major attacks are almost all punches, making use of the boxing gloves that protect his fists. He used to be the only Pokémon who could learn all three elemental punches. Hitmonchan are well known for their capability of lightning-fast punches that are faster than bullet trains and impossible to be seen by the naked human eye. When doing this, they sometimes appear as if they are standing still, as the assault is too fast to be seen. Although they have an extremely well developed talent in quick, light blows, Hitmonchan can also throw power-packed punches. By punching in corkscrew fashion, they are able to punch through solid concrete in the same way as a drill. Like most Fighting Pokémon, he can also learn some Rock and Ground moves. Before attacking a target, Hitmonchan will spin his arms to increase the power of his attacks. Both his speed and power punches slice the air, and are launched at such a high speed, just a slight graze by one can cause a burn.

Machamp - Machamp punch extremely fast and are known to have mastered every form of martial arts. The maximum amount of punches they can throw in a few seconds is approximately one thousand. Their attacks send foes flying over the horizon. With only one hand, they can move a mountain. They can hit from a multitude of angles, due to their four arms. However, they have poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without their arms getting tangled. They can also learn Fire-type moves such as Flamethrower and Fire Blast, despite being mainly physical attackers.

**Rena: Can I take Yellow, Green and Blue home? *threatening with the machete***

**Beast Out Ghost: *tied down next to Edward* Nope.**

**Edward: DUDE, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!**

**BOG: Shut up, shorty.**

**Edward: Don't call me short!**

**Rena: *giggle* Oh, to the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. If not, I'm going to kill BOG and Edward. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 28 – Haunting Specters:

**Rena: *tied down, pouting* you guys are mean…!**

**Beast Out Ghost: Good thinking Ed.**

**Edward: No worries dude. But *punches BOG's back of the head* That's for calling me short!**

**BOG: Ok, I deserve that.**

**Ed: Time for the chapter?**

**BOG: You're right on track, Elric. To the Chapter!**

Red and Yellow left the room, leading to another hallway. There, there was another machine for Pokémon healing. Red quickly used it and moved towards the next room. They entered it, seeing that is was a plain purple room, with 6 purple statues around the large battlefield. On the other side of the other side of the room was an elderly woman, wearing a purplish dress with white portions, purple shoes and with a cane on her hands. Her hair was short, light blonde and brushed. Her eyes were narrow and dark.

Yellow hid behind Red, astonishing the elder woman. "She's scary…" she spoke, whispering, making Red smile in embarrassment and sweatdrop.

The elder woman laugh. "Don't worry, my child." She spoke in a tone of voice that showed some happiness, like if she was laughing off the situation. "I'm just an 80 year old lady, I can't hurt. Do you want a caramel?" she asked, extending her hand, a little wrapped candy in sight.

Yellow blushed a bit, still afraid. She peeked and saw the elder woman with a smile. Yellow approached her slowly and accepted the caramel. She unwrapped it and ate it.

"It's sticky." She spoke, seeing how the candy would get stuck to her teeth when she chewed.

"Oh my, I forgot to warn you about that." The woman spoke, making Red wonder what was going on. "And who is that? Your boyfriend?"

Yellow blushed crimson and accidently swallowed the caramel, which became stuck on her throat. In a rush, Red dashed towards Yellow and helped her out, panting her back. She ended up swallowing the whole thing, after a few pats.

"If not, he sure seems like it."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yellow replied, still blushing. "I'm not even old enough to have one!"

"I'm Red. This is Yellow."

"I am Agatha of the Elite Four." Agatha then noticed the Pokédexes in their pockets. "You're the child that Oak's taken under his wing, aren't you?" she asked, more concerning Red than Yellow.

"You know Professor Oak?" Yellow asked, curious. Red was just as curious, to tell the truth.

"That old duff was once tough and handsome."

"Handsome?" Red simply couldn't picture Professor Oak young.

"But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex."

"Well, he wants to study them, and the Pokédex is a good way for that." Yellow spoke, defending Professor Oak.

"He's wrong. Pokémon are for battling! Red! I'll show you how a real Trainer battles!"

Yellow stood on the side of the battlefield, while the two Trainers prepared the Poké Balls.

"Haunter, please accompany me!" Agatha sent in her first Pokémon, a laughing Haunter. Yellow was a bit scared by her appearance.

"Aerodactyl, to the field!"

Red decided to start off with a strong Pokémon, to be sure of victory.

"Aero!"

"Haunter, Mean Look!"

Haunter closed her eyes and her body became surrounded in a dark purple aura. She then opened her eyes and they started glowing bright red. The purple aura then rose into the air and formed together into an oval shape. The aura then solidified and formed into a black oval. The top part of the oval then opened, forming itself into an eye with a pure black pupil. The eye itself and the pupil then became surrounded in a magenta aura and multiple smaller eyes, each with a magenta aura around it, formed and appeared around it and spread throughout the battlefield. Aerodactyl's body then became surrounded in a magenta colored aura. Once he did, the eyes disappeared.

"Now, since you can't withdraw Aerodactyl, Hypnosis Haunter!"

"Haunter!" Haunter's eyes light up blue and each of them releases a blue sphere of light. Aerodactyl got hit by them and fell asleep once the two spheres made contact with him.

"Aero… Aero…" he gently snored, making Red worry.

"Dream Eater!"

Haunter released a shadow-like version of herself at Aerodactyl and the shadow went through him, sucking up his energy. Aerodactyl woke up immediately after, having just suffered a major headache. He flew up, half alarmed.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl released a dark-blue and black flame from his mouth, taking the shape of a dragon, which flew into Haunter and caused an explosion, making her back off.

"Haunter, use Curse, if you don't mind."

"Haunt!" Haunter formed a purple energy needle in her right hand and stabbed her self behind with it, making her sweat and pant in pain. Then, Aerodactyl's pupils shrunk immediately and screeched in agony and pain.

"AEROOOOO!" Aerodactyl fell to the floor, holding his head, rolling over in pain.

"Aerodactyl, what's wrong?!" Red asked, ready to step into the field of battle to help his friend.

"Ae-!" Aerodactyl suddenly fell unconscious. Red withdrew him, so he could rest.

"What was that…?"

"It's called Curse. It takes out half of Haunter's total energy, but in return, the opponent suffers deeply. Might be rash and reckless, but is effective." Agatha explained, Haunter breathing heavily.

"Then Haunter has a weakness for needles then. Beedrill, let's go!"

"Bzzz!"

"Swords Dance!"

Beedrill spread his spears and they began to glow light blue, extending them shortly.

"Now, Acrobatics!"

Beedrill flew towards Haunter, leaving behind two afterimages of himself behind. He swiftly jabbed Haunter, sending her against the ground, but she suddenly disappeared.

"Bzz?"

"Haunt!" Haunter appeared behind Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Twineedle behind you!"

"Bz!" Beedrill quickly turned around and jabbed his spears into Haunted, making her faint and fall. Agatha still had her grin on her face.

"Haunter, return." She spoke, withdrawing her fallen Pokémon. "Golbat, please assist me!"

"Gol!" Golbat flew out of the Poké Ball, ready to battle.

"Twineedle, Beedrill!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew towards Golbat, ready to attack.

"Bite."

"Bat!" Golbat bit down Beedrill's spear, stopping his attack.

"What the-?!"

"Golbat, _Sakerarenai Taifū_. (Inescapable Typhoon)"

Golbat began to flap her wings at top speed, releasing a strong gust of wind and crescent shaped energy waves came off the tip of her wings, slashing Beedrill multiple times. It ended up creating a tornado around the two of them, making them invisible to the watchers. Then, after a short while, Beedrill was thrown off the gust of wind, unconscious, full of cuts.

"Beedrill, return." Red requested, withdrawing Beedrill into the Poké Ball. "Pikachu, help me out!" Red knew Pikachu would have advantage against Golbat, both in speed and typing.

"Pika!"

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Golbat released a yellow orb from her mouth towards Pikachu, but the bolt of electricity he released form his body was enough to destroy it easily. Agatha was surprised to see a counter-move like that.

"Now, show them your true power! Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran at Golbat. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity, and his body looked black and white while covered in electricity. He tackled Golbat, creating a strong explosion. Golbat fell out of the cloud of smoke, unconscious. Pikachu jumped out of there as well, his body surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity, hurting him.

"Golbat, return. My, my, this is looking more like the game of the Pikachu and the Meowth. Arbok, it's your turn!"

"Arboka!" Arbok came out of the Poké Ball, glaring at Pikachu, intimidating him.

"the question here now is, who's who?"

Yellow used her Pokédex to give info about Arbok.

"Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ekans. The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey."

"Pikachu, stay alert for the tail." Red spoke, a bit alarmed. Pikachu agreed, but was still feeling fear from the predator-like look on Arbok's face.

"Arbok, Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail, go!"

Both Pikachu and Arbok crashed iron-made tails against each other, jumping back when seeing that their power was equivalent.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Mud Bomb!"

Pikachu stood on all furs, ready to use the attack, but Arbok suddenly appeared in front of him, scaring him and making him jump back. Arbok opened her mouth and released a brown orb of mud and fired it against Pikachu, covering him with blood and making him unable to move.

"No!"

"Dig!"

Arbok jumped up and dove into the floor, face fist. Then, she came out of the floor underneath Pikachu and tackled him hard, shoving him away and making him faint. Red sighed and withdrew Pikachu, regretting having used Volt Tackle.

"Venusaur, it's your turn!"

"Venu!"

"A Grass type against a Poison type? You're not as smart as you seem." Red sweatdropped, having heard that phrase sometimes during his life. "Dig!"

Arbok dove into the ground, ready to attack Venusaur. But Red grinned, almost as if Agatha had fallen into a trap.

"Earthquake!"

"VENUSAUR!" Venusaur stood on his hind legs and stomped the ground. Agatha seemed dumbfounded when Arbok's unconscious face came out of the hole. She sighed and withdrew Arbok.

"I should have known. As for the final round, this one, it's a double battle. Send in your last Pokémon. Go, Gengar!" Agatha opened two Poké Balls, one in each hand, letting out the grinning specters. Yellow was curious about these Pokémons and analyzed them.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity."

"Vaporeon, let's go!"

Vaporeon entered the field of battle, and smiled at Venusaur, probably her best friend in the Team. Venusaur grinned back, happy to see her by his side once again.

"Shadow Ball! Shadow Punch!"

Gengar put her hands in front of each other and formed a dark orb between them. She hurled it up and the second Gengar punched the orb with a purple-sparked punch.

Vaporeon and Venusaur grinned once more, along with Red. Agatha grinned as well, and the battle became intense.

Venusaur and Vaporeon fought against the phantoms with all they got, and a strong teamwork. After a while, the result was simple and clean: both Gengars had fainted, giving up battling, likely because of Curse. Vaporeon and Venusaur breathed heavily, but they recovered when hugged by Red and Yellow.

Agatha withdrew her Pokémons and spoke. "You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Arbok - It has a nasty bite with deadly venom. Terrifically strong, it is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. If any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. Arbok are also capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments.

Gengar - Gengar have the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F, because it took the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air. Since Gengar is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact.

**Rena: Let me out of here, or I'll kill you both in the name of-!**

**Beast Out Ghost: Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking.**

**Rena: *pouts***

**Edward: Why is the last part kinda rushed?**

**BOG: Because I'm tired and it's almost 5 AM.**

**Edward: I see…**

**BOG: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 29 – Dragonic Master:

**Rena: *gets out of the ropes***

**Edward: Stop!**

**BOG: In the name of love!**

**Edward: *glares at BOG, who sweatdrops***

**BOG: Ok, I deserve that.**

**Ed: Let's run?**

**BOG: I have a better idea, Elric. To the Chapter! We'll show you what happens at the end.**

Red and Yellow left the room, leading to a long, narrow pathway that curves around in a sideways 'S' shape. It had a machine to restore Pokémons' health. The pathway ended in with a battle arena, surrounded by six large fang-shaped statues. On the opposite side of the arena, a young man, a teenager he seemed. He had carmine spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing a strange looking uniform.

"Oh, a new challenger." The man noted.

"You bet! I'm Red, and I'm here to defeat you!" Red spoke, getting pumped up. Yellow giggled a bit.

He chuckled. "I've heard about you, Red. I lead the Elite Four. You can call me Lance, the Dragon Trainer. I'm a 17 year old prodigy."

"Dragon?" Yellow asked, curious.

"Like your Dratini." Red explained, making Yellow blush by the fact that she had a Dragon Pokémon and didn't know about them.

"Before anything!" Lance spoke, calling their attention. His look was a bit intimidating, but it soon turned into a grin. "Do you play "Dungeons and Dragons"?"

Red and Yellow fell to the side, sweatdropping.

"Really?" Yellow asked, having heard about that game before.

"Are you some kind of nerd?" Red asked, making a vein pop on Lance's forehead. It was enough to make him quiet.

"It's a lot more fun than it sounds." Lance informed. This picked Yellow's curiosity. Red was stuck to his opinion.

Lance and the other two played a quick game (somehow).

"Ah, damn it! So close!" Red complained, seeing that he lost. Yellow giggled and Lance laughed. Yellow ended up losing too, but she didn't mind.

"Good game. But Red, now to our battle. You know that dragons are mythical Pokémons. They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior. They're virtually indestructible. There's no being clever with them. Well, are you ready to lose? Your League challenge ends with me, Red!"

Yellow backed off, out of the battlefield, and Red was ready for the challenge.

"Gyarados, come forth!"

The atrocious Pokémon roared loudly, scaring Yellow a lot, but nonetheless, she remained there. She used her Pokédex to give information to Red, who was sweating bullets.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake. It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets."

"But Magikarps don't really fight." Yellow noted, having seen many Magikarps in the past.

"It takes time, but it is worth it." Lance informed.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Red sent in the best choice for the battle. Pikachu, being an Electric type, would have great advantage.

"Pika!" Pikachu entered the battlefield, but became scared when he saw Gyarados glaring at him and roaring.

"Sit. Don't eat him." Lance spoke, making Gyarados curl a bit and stop roaring. Red and Pikachu both released a white baloon from their mouths (their souls, to be exact) when they heard the second phrase. "You don't believe the amount of lawsuits we get because of him."

"I have an idea of the number." Yellow spoke, sweating bullets.

"Gyarados, prepare for- uhh…" Lance noticed that Red and Pikachu were still… in shock, so to say. "You guys ok?"

"Yes, yes." Red answered, recovering. Pikachu did the same.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados roared and released a dark blue and black flame from his mouth, taking the shape of a wyvern.

"Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu jumped into the air and front flipped, throwing he orb of electricity at the flame, extinguishing one another.

"Gyarados, Twister!"

Gyarados flapped the fan-fin at the end of his tail and created a twister horizontally, traveling towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dashed towards Gyarados, but the ends kinda nullified the run to begin with, so… they stayed exactly where they were.

"Gyarados, stop!" Gyarados stopped the tornado, puzzling both Red and Pikachu. "How about if we spice things up, Red?"

"H-How?" Red didn't like where this was going. Yellow was simply puzzled.

"A 5-on-5 all-out battle. I believe that's more or less the same style of battling as that Gym Leader, Giovanni, did. What do you say? The same type of battling in which you battled against the last Gym Leader against the last of the Elite 4!"

Red grinned. "I liked that match a lot. Why not?"

"And just to make things fair, you are allowed to use 6 Pokémons, while I only have 5 with me. Aerodactyl, Dragonairs, Dragonite!"

Four Pokémons more appeared on the field: an Aerodactyl, two Dragonairs, and a Dragonite. Gyarados joining them, their menacing looks intimidated Pikachu deeply. Yellow, sweating bullets, used her Pokédex.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. Even though it has no wings, it has been seen flying occasionally.

Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dragonair. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans."

Lance's Aerodactyl, strangely enough, had a cross-shaped scar underneath his right eye.

"Ok, this will be easy. After all, I'll have the advantage. Let's go guys!" Red threw his five Poké Balls, letting out the 5 Pokémons of his eternal team: Venusaur, Snorlax, Beedrill, Vaporeon and Aerodactyl. They joined Pikachu, and instead of backing off, they leered together at their opponents.

"Shall we start?" Lance asked, getting pumped up.

Red was getting pumped up as well. "We shall! Beedrill, Aerial Ace!"

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave!"

Beedrill flew towards Dragonite, who he assumed to be the leader, but one of the Dragonairs put himself in front of Dragonite. Dragonair released a blue stream of electricity from his horn that wrapped around Beedrill like a rope, stopping him.

"Bzzzzzz!" Beedrill panicked.

"Snorlax, help him out."

"Snor!" Snorlax approached Beedrill, but when he reached his arms to catch him, Lance intersected.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Claw!"

Aerodactyl flew towards Snorlax, claws glowing bright blue. Aerodactyl scratched Snorlax's arms, making him unable to reach this teammate.. Snorlax backed off, massaging his hurt paws.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body against the energy surrounding Beedrill, letting him free and fly back to beside his teammates.

Lance grinned, liking how Red's way of battling in this style of battling was compassionate and focused on remaining his team together. "Aerodactyl, Wing Attack!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl screeched, flapping his wings twice and making them glow white. He then flew towards Red's team.

Red was ready for it. "Vaporeon, Scald!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon released a stream of boiling water from her mouth, surrounded by a stream of steam. The water hit Aerodactyl's body, heating him up and he backed off.

"Everyone, Dragon Dance!"

Lance's Pokémons all became surrounded in a red aura, showing the increase in power and speed.

"Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

The orbs on the necks of both Dragonairs' necks began to glow orange and an orange orb formed in front of their mouths, and both fired an orange beam each.

"Aerodacctyl, Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl and Snorlax fired orange beams from their mouths. The beams collided, showing that their strengths were equal to one another.

"Venusaur, Weather Ball!"

"Venu!" a metallic-white orb began to form above Venusaur's flower, increasing in size quickly. He then hurled it at the opponents.

"Dragonite, Fire Punch!"

"Drago!" Dragonite's clenched fist became surrounded in a red flame and he punched the orb, obliterating it easily.

"Venusaur, Toxic!"

"Dragonair, Safeguard!"

Venusaur released a stream of a purple liquid from his mouth at the 5 opponents, but one of the Dragonairs moved forward and his body started to glow blue-green, shaping into a metallic-aura. The aura made the liquid disappear when it touched it.

"Beedrill, X-Scissor!"

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Beedrill crossed his spears, which began to glow blue, surrounded by a magenta aura, and flew down towards Gyarados. Gyarados fired a jet of water from his mouth, blocking the attack and soaking Beedrill, making him unable to fly.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Gyarados!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran at Gyarados. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity, and his body looked black and white while covered in electricity.

"Dragon Rush, Dragonite!"

"Dragooo!" Dragonite's horn glowed blue and released a dragon-shaped energy that covered his body. He then slammed into Pikachu with full force. Both jumped back. Dragonite landed, looking ok and strong, while Pikachu seemed damaged. Red then noticed that his Pokémons seemed to be tired, while Lance's seemed better than ever.

"What going on…?"

"Red, did you really think that it would be easy to defeat me? Everyone, Dragon Rage!"

Lance's Five Pokémons all released a dark blue and black flame from their mouths, each taking the shape of a dragon. Then, the flames fused into the shape of a big Chinese Dragon.

Red panicked, seeing the flame travel towards his Pokémons.

"Vaporeon, Protect them all!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon sjumped up and a green barrier formed around the 6 Pokémons. The flame collided against the barrier. She managed to protect them from the flame, but became tired and fell.

"Venusaur, grab her!"

Venusaur used his vines and caught Vaporeon with them. She thanked him, but he and the other Pokémons thanked her back.

Then, Red came up with a plan.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Gyarados!"

Pikachu ran at Gyarados. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity, and his body looked black and white while covered in electricity.

"Dragon Rush again, Dragonite!"

Dragonite repeated the previous move. Lance expecting the outcome to be the same, but Red put his plan into action.

"Iron Tail!" The electricity surrounding Pikachu disappeared and his tail flashed, turning into iron. He flipped and slammed the tail against Dragonite's head, jumping over him and bouncing into midair, having a clear shot towards Gyarados. "Thunder!"

"PIKAAAACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu fired a massive beam of electricity at Gyarados, making him suffer deep pain. Gyarados began to breath heavily, paralyzed.

"Dragonair, Wrap!"

"Dragonair!" One of the Dragonair wrapped her tail around Pikachu, trapping him.

"Hyper Beam, Dragonair."

"Drago!" The second Dragonair prepared to attack. The orb on his neck began to glow orange.

"Aerodactyl! Dragon Claw!" Aerodactyl flew down, his claws glowing light blue, and slashed Dragonair with them, making him back off. He then slashed the second Dragonair, letting Pikachu free. Pikachu thanked and climbed onto Aerodactyl's back, ready to retreat.

"Aerodactyl, follow them!" Lance requested, and his Aerodactyl flew behind Red's.

"Vaporeon, Pikachu, now!"

Pikachu turned around and a blue aura formed around him, a surfing board appeared beneath his feet. The aura formed into a water wave beneath the surfing board and Pikachu jumped off, surfing on the wave. Vaporeon jumped, using Aerodactyl as a platform, and jumped again, being by Pikachu's side. Her tail began to glow light blue and it started releasing water streams from it. Aerodactyl couldn't stop flying, and Pikachu and Vaporeon slammed their surfing board and tail onto Aerodactyl, slamming him against the two Dragonair twins.

"What's going on here? Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Venusaur, stop him with Vine Whip!"

Venusaur used 8 vines, all wrapping around Dragonite, tightening his arms and jaws, making him unable to move at all. Dragonite struggled, almost making himself free of the vines, but Venusaur managed to maintain the grip.

"Ice Punch and Aerial Ace, let's go!"

Beedrill quickly slashed Dragonite multiple times, looking like a blur. Snorlax then charged in and punched Dragonite with a ligh blue glowing fist, freezing him easily and pushing him towards Gyarados. All of Lance's Pokémons were defenseless.

"Let's go guys! Venusaur, Frenzy Plant! Pikachu, Thunder! Beedrill, Toxic! Snorlax, Hyper Beam! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump! Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage!"

Venusaur fired two thick green vines from underneath his flower, Pikachu fired a massive bolt of electricity, Vaporeon fired a jet of water from her mouth, Beedrill released a thick purple liquid (I don't really know where his mouth is), Aerodactyle released a dark-blue and black flame in the shape of a dragon, and Snorlax fired an orange beam. The streams all mixed into one single attack, and it hit the 5 Pokémons, making them all faint at once. Lance was wide-eyed, astonished to see someone of such power and potential. He withdrew his Pokémons, as Red cheered his. Yellow approached Red, congratulating him.

"I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Red." Lance confessed, approaching Red. "You are now the Pokémon League Champion!" Red's eyes shined hearing this. "…Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge left."

"WHAT?!"

"There is one more Trainer to face!" Lance continued "His name is…" Red's jaw dropped by hearing this. "Green! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real Pokémon League Champion."

The last words made Red turn serious. He became pumped up, knowing that he would battle Green next. He withdrew his Pokémons and healed them in a machine. He and Yellow left the room, following into a hallway.

They entered the next room, finding two familiar people: Green and Blue.

"Welcome!" Blue said, handshaking both Red and Yellow cheerfully. Yellow sweatdropped, and Red simply smiled.

He approached Green and spoke. "Well, I defeated the Elite 4 as well."

"There can't be two Champions." Green informed. "So I guess this is the final battle of the League."

"You and me Green! In the battle to decide finally who's the strongest!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Gyarados - Like most dragon-like Pokémon, Gyarados' strength is mostly physical, causing it to rely more on physical attacks than special. It is one of the few Water-type Pokémon able to wield both Fire-type and Electric-type attacks. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Despite the strength of its fangs, it cannot learn the move Crunch and can only learn one of the elemental fang moves.

Dragonair - Dragonair give out a distinct, gentle aura that can be felt by humans. Dragonair seem to be able to make their wings grow to large sizes in order to fly, causing many people to see these Pokémon flying. Dragonair also host a large amount of energy within their bodies, which they discharge from their crystals, allowing them to change the weather. Dragonair's orbs can be used as a source of light.

Dragonite - Dragonite are very strong, very fast Pokémon. When they become particularly angry, they may go on a rampage, and will be unable to control their aggression for some time. They are also able to use many elemental attacks such as Thunder, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, and the elemental punches. Dragonite flies at a speed unmatched and often, at a high enough altitude, have been known to break sound barriers. The speed of their flight is so immense they are able to circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph, or about three times the speed of an average airplane. Dragonite have also been known to be resilient to a fault, despite it's general gentle nature, and will relentless assail its opponent even when wounded.

**Rena: Green and Blue are so kawaaaaaiiii! I want to take them home!**

**Beast Out Ghost: told ya.**

**Edward: Good plan. Know, if you excuse me… *her machete turns into a chair***

**Rena: Hey! »:3**

**BOG: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Pokémon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow: The First Legend"

Chapter 30 – Champion Clash:

**Rena: Can I take Blue and Green home?! This is the last chapter!**

**BOG: Hmm… I'll think about it.**

**Rena: Yayyy! *sits down* :3**

**Edward: Umm… Are you sure? 0.0U**

**BOG: I said think. This word is always useful, somehow.**

**Ed: How so?**

**BOG: Let me think about an answer. ;) Well, to the final chapter!**

Red and Green approached each other. Blue and Yellow sat on the bench nearby the battlefield, ready to watch the battle.

"So, Yellow, have you confessed to Red?"

Yellow was puzzled. "Confess? Confess what?"

"That you love him, of course."

She panicked and blushed. "N-No! Of course not! I'm too young to have a boyfriend anyway!"

Blue giggled. "You're never too young to have a love interest. Plus, you didn't deny the fact that I said that you love him."

Yellow lowered her head and steam came off her head, even her head was blown up shortly into the air, which made Blue laugh shortly.

"Caught ya."

"How's your relationship with Green, Mrs. Mystery?" Yellow's question, followed with a mocking grin. Blue was stunned, blushing. In fact, she and Green haven't established what kind of relationship they have. Blue glared at yellow, still blushing.

"You win this time, shorty."

"Hehe." Yellow laughed, putting her straw hat back on, crossing her legs.

"Flat chested." Blue murmured, trying to get back at Yellow.

"I'm 10, what do you expect?" Yellow asked, but still, Blue had kind of a point.

Either way!

Red and Green settled the rules: a 6-on-6 Pokémon battle. They set that the Pokémons would be sent in unison, showing no initial advantage.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Red replied, taking a Poké Ball into his hand. Green did the same. They threw them up into the air, making them open.

"Venu!"

"CHAAAAAAAAARRR!"

Venusaur and Charizard entered the battlefield.

"Way to go Green!"

"You know that it was more of a gamble, right?" Yellow asked, making Blue sweatdrop.

"Charizard, Dragon Pulse!"

"ROOOO!" Charizard opened his mouth and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of it. He then fired the ball at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance!"

Venusaur released multiple pink swirling petals from the opening of the flower on his back and the petals hit the orb, making it explode. Out of the smoke, more petals came out of it, surrounding Charizard.

Charizard looked around, starting to feel dizzy.

"Fire Spin!"

Charizard opened his mouth and released a thin stream of fire, which began to circle around him like a tornado, burning the petals.

"Flamethrower!"

"SolarBeam!"

Charizard opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from his mouth. Venusaur fired a golden beam from the flower. The attacks collided, resulting on a tie, though the Pokémons were still urging for battle.

"Venusaur, return."

"Charizard, come back."

The Trainers withdrew their Pokémons and sent in the next ones.

"Go!"

"Snor!"

"Nido!"

Snorlax and Nidoking came out of the Poké Balls, ready to battle. They hugged one another, trying to show who was stronger. They then let each other go, jumping back.

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

"Snor!" Snorlax clenched his right fist and it became surrounded by a white aura. He then ran towards Nidoking, his fist ready to punch.

"Nidoking, Earth Power!"

Nidoking's outline flashed yellow and he slammed his fist into the floor. Glowing gold cracks then traveled at Snorlax.

"Jump!"

Snorlax slammed his fist into the ground and bounced up into the air.

"Mega Kick!"

Snorlax flipped frontward and his feet began to glow metallic feel towards Nidoking, who took out his fist from the ground.

"Block it!"

Nidoking used his forearms to block the attack, and he pushed Snorlax back, though he had to use a great portion of his muscle power.

"Snorlax, Ice Punch!"

"Bubblebeam!"

Snorlax's fist glowed light blue, releasing a snowy powder. Nidoking released a stream of light blue bubbles from his mouth, but Snorlax froze them by quickly punching them.

"Return!" Both Pokémons were withdrawn. "Go!"

"Exeggutor!" the happy tree-like creature danced around.

"Aerodactyl!" The ancient dinosaur screeched loudly, intimidating Exeggutor.

"Egg Bomb!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Exxegutor sun around, creating silver egg-shaped energy orbs. He then hurled them towards Aerodactyl, who released a dragon-shaped dark blue and black flame. The attacks nullified one another, making the Pokémons glare at each other. Well, Exeggutor kind of had a grin there, but that's another story. Both Trainers withdrew their respective Pokémons, sending in another pair.

"Pikachu!"

"Kabutops!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Aqua Jet!"

Pikachu released a yellow bolt of electricity from his body. Kabutops body became surrounded by water and he shot himself like a rocket, safely dodging the thunderbolt, hitting Pikachu, pushing him back.

"Pikaaa!"

"Fury Cutter!"

"Iron Tail!"

Kabutops's blades began to glow purple, surrounded by a crimson aura, and Pikachu's tail flashed white, turning into iron. They began to sword fight (though Pikachu's weapon was his own tail), the aura surrounding Kabutops's blades increasing. Pikachu noticed that Kabutops was getting stronger and faster with each clash, so he decided to end it.

"Pi-Ka!" Pikachu turned twice, sending Kabutops's blades up and hitting his abdomen, making him back off.

The two Trainers withdraw them again and spoke the next Pokémons in unison.

"Beedrill!"

"Jolteon!"

They entered the field of battle, ready to start the fight.

"Shadow Ball!"

Jolteon opened his mouth and a purple orb of energy formed in front of it. He then fired it at Beedrill.

"Twineedle!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill's spears began tog low crimson. He jabbed the left one against the orb, destroying it, and he then dove towards Jolteon, ready to jab him as well.

Jolteon jumped back, making Beedrill pierce the floor. Jolteon growled, taunting Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!"

"Quick Attack!"

Beedrill's spears began to glow purple and flew towards Jolteon, but Jolteon tackled his body, dodging the spears, making both back off.

"Return!" Once again, they were withdrawn.

"Vaporeon!"

"Pidgeot, let's go!"

Vaporeon stepped in, as Pidgeot flew up.

"Ice Beam!"

"Hurricane!"

Vaporeon formed a light blue orb in front of her mouth, as Pidgeot's wings began to glow blue. Vaporeon released multiple lightning-like beams as Pidgeot formed a large tornado by flapping her wings. The beams and the tornado mixed, resulting into a burst of diamond dust, scattered around the field.

Red withdrew Vaporeon, but Green didn't withdraw this time.

"Green! The true battle starts now! Go, Beedrill! Let's rush!"

Beedrill came out again, flying up, glaring at Pidgeot. They remembered the battle they had near the Vermillion City's port.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash!" Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings towards Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

Beedrill pointed his glowing spears towards the saw projectiles and released multiple white streams of energy with arrowheads at them, each colliding with a saw and destroying it.

"Pidegeot, Aerial Ace!"

"Acrobatics!"

Pidgeot and Beedrill suddenly disappeared, being replaced by two blurs, one yellow and one brown. The blurs continuously travelled around the room, hitting one another occasionally. After a while, Beedrill and Pidgeot reappeared, breathing heavily, tired.

"Don't give up yet! Poison Jab!"

"Don't lose! Secret Power!"

Beedrill's right spear began to glow bright purple and increased slightly in size. Pidgeot flew up and her paws began to glow golden. They flew towards each other and Beedrill jabbed Pidgeot, right underneath her eye, while Pidgeot slammed her right paw against his face. Both fell into the floor, unconscious.

"Return." They both withdrew their fainted Pokémons and continued the battle by sending the next ones. Blue and Yellow were getting excited, since the battle was starting to warm up.

"Go!" Snorlax and Exeggutor entered the field. Snorlax had a glare, while Exeggutor had his signature happy-go-lucky faces.

"Snorlax, Fire Punch!"

"Snor!" Snorlax dashed towards his opponent, his clanched left fist covered by a red flame.

"Exeggutor, Psychic!"

Exeggutor's eyes began to glow light blue and Snorlax became outlined in the same color, being controlled by Exeggutor. He started floating, panicking.

"Leaf Storm!" Exeggutor's body became outlined in turquoise energy. A large number of glowing green leaves then appeared around Exeggutor's feet and floated around him, floating up until they reach his heads. The turquoise glow then faded and Exeggutor then pointed the top of his heads at Snorlax, firing the leaves at him. The attack landed on Snorlax, making him fall on the ground. Snorlax struggled to get up, but ended up on succeeding, standing up on his feet.

"Snorlax, Heavy Slam!"

Snorlax dashed, outlined in silver. He was aiming towards Exeggutor and fell on him, his massive weight crushing Exeggutor.

"Explosion."

Red became wide eyed. Exeggutor began to glow white-yellow and then exploded violently, sending Snorlax up into the air. Snorlax landed next to the Exeggutor, both falling unconscious.

"Come back." Red knew what happened: Green read through him and knew Snorlax wouldn't come down without taking someone down as well.

"Next." Green picked up a Poké Ball. The battle was getting more and more intense, Blue even biting her nails. Red picked up a Poké Ball as well and they both threw them.

"Nidoking!"

"Vaporeon!"

The two Pokémons stepped in, growling at each other.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Ice Beam!"

Nidoking released a bolt of yellow electricity from his horn and Vaporeon released multiple light blue beams from her mouth. The attacks didn't collide, simply blending in and voiding each other, reaching each other and causing an explosion on contact. Red saw Vaporeon fainted, with yellow sparks around her body, while Green saw his unconscious Nidoking frozen in an icicle. They were both withdrawn, the making the battle reach halfway through it.

"Kabutops!"

"Aerodactyl!"

The ancient Pokémons were the next to battle. Kabutops and Aerodactyl glared at each other, ready to rumble.

"Kabutops, Mega Drain!"

Kabutops eyes glowed green and his blades glowed the same color. He jumped and slashed Aerodactyl, absorbing his energy.

"Sky Drop!" Aerodactyl used Kabutops' attack to his own advantage. He grabbed Kabutops' shoulders and flew up high, somersaulting.

"Aqua Jet!"

Kabutops became enveloped with water, which damaged Aerodactyl. They both crashed into the floor. They quickly jumped off, Kabutops threatening Aerodactyl using his blades while the flying Pokémon screeched, trying to intimidate the shellfish.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Water Pulse!"

Aerodactyl released a dragon-shaped dark-blue and black flame from his mouth, while Kabutops fired a blue orb he formed in front of his mouth. The attacks collided, resulting in cancelling out one another.

"Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!"

"Night Slash, Kabutops!"

Aerodactyl flapped his wings twice and turned them into steel, flying down towards Kabutops. Kabutops' blades began to glow purple brightly, and they clashed against one another, posing in battle stance positions after the encounter. They then both fell to the floor, raising clouds of dust, clear enough to see they couldn't battle anymore.

Red and Green withdrew them, both down to their last 2 Pokémons.

"Jolteon!"

"Venusaur! Toxic!"

"Venu!" Venusaur released a purple liquid stream from the flower on his back, which landed on Jolteon, badly poisoning him.

"Jol…"

"Jolteon, hang in there! Use Pin Missile!"

"Jol!" Jolteon's mane released multiple white beams with arrowheads from it. They all hit Venusaur, pushing him back a few feet.

"SolarBeam!"

Venusaur began to absorb light into the flower on his back. Jolteon was about to dodge, when the poison came into action and purple sparks surrounded him, hurting his body from the inside, making him unable to move. Venusaur released a golden beam from the flower on his back and hit Jolteon, pushing him back. The poison came into action again, making Jolteon stand down, but still growling.

"Finish this with Weather Ball!"

"Venusaur!" a metallic white orb began to form at the top of Venusaur's flower and he hurled it at Jolteon, shoving him away and making him faint after the purple sparks surrounded him once more. Yellow cheered, but blue grinned, knowing that Green's last Pokémon was the one that would assure him victory.

"Charizard, grant me victory!"

"ROOOOOAR!" Charizard came out of the Poké Ball, ready to fight. Starter vs Starter.

"Venusaur, we won't lose! Sleep Powder!"

"Venu!" Venusaur nodded and released a white powder from the flower on his back.

"Charizard, burn it up! Ember!"

Charizard opened his mouth and released 5 fireballs, which burned up the powder present in the air.

Red decided to go in another direction. "Toxic!"

"Dodge it!"

Venusaur released a stream of a purple thick liquid from his flower at Charizard. Charizard spread his wings and quickly flew up, dodging the liquid with ease.

"Petal Dance!"

"Air Slash!"

Venusaur released multiple pink petals from the flower on his back at Charizard in a circling fashion, similar to a tornado. Charizard opened his mouth and raised his head. Then, a circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of his mouth. Charizard then whipped his head down, firing the circle like a vertical disc at Venusaur, sweeping the the petals. Venusaur took the hit, which pushed him back with ease.

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Blast Burn!"

Venusaur roared, as two powerful and large vines came out of underneath the leaves on Venusaur's back and travelled towards Charizard. Meanwhile, Charizard's flame increased in size and released a powerful and massive stream of fire from his mouth. The attacks clashed into each other, a violent explosion created by the shock. Red, Green, even Yellow and Blue had to cover up themselves, protecting themselves from the shockwave. The smoke cleared, Yellow and Red were wide eyed to see Charizard still fine, flying in the middle of the air, but Venusaur unconscious from the attack.

"Venusaur, return. I'm counting on you! Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The final showdown of the Indigo League: Charizard vs Pikachu. Red and Green knew the previous matches were fast, but that just showed that they not only had the same level of power, but also extremely high power in itself.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a bolt of electricity from his body at Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard opened his mouth and released a stream of red fire, which collided against the electric attack, canceling out one another.

"Fire Blast!" Green replied, not wanting to lose a second for victory.

"Thunder!"

Charizard released a powerful stream of fire, which took a five-pointed star-like shape at the front of the blast. Pikachu crouched and released a massive bolt of yellow electricity, hitting the center of the blast and cancelling out each other.

"Earthquake!"

Red became wide-eyed, astonished. Green had taught Charizard a counter-measure against Eledctric-types. Charizard flew down and flipped, stomping onto the ground and sending white shockwaves through it.

"Pikachu, Surf!" Pikachu jumped and a surfing board appeared by his feet. Water formed underneath the surfing board and it turned into a wave. The Earthquake made the wave somehow bigger.

"Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew at top speed, looking like a blur. He hit Pikachu, headbutting him, pushing him away from the surfing board, making both the board and the wave disappear.

"Don't let go!"

"Pi!" Pikachu grabbed onto Charizard's head, and slid down to his back. Charizard looked at Pikachu, knowing it wouldn't be any good having a living battery on his back.

"Shake him off!"

"ROOOOOOAAR!" Charizard shook violently, trying to get Pikachu off. Charizard managed to shake him off, but Pikachu jumped up, being above Charizard by a good distance.

"Blast Burn!"

"Volt Tackle!"

Charizard's flame increased in size and released a powerful and massive stream of fire from his mouth. Pikachu turnd to him and became enveloped in golden electricity, making his body look black and white. He ran down through the air, swallowed by the flames, but everyone could see him continue running. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow all gazed at the amazing image, until an explosion occurred, covering the two Pokémons in a black smoke. The cloud fell down to the floor, clearing up, seeing both Charizard and Pikachu (who was on his back) with their eyes shut, full of injuries around their bodies. They were struggling to full their respective Trainer's desire of winning, but only one of them made it. Pikachu stood on his feet, shaking, opened his eyes and raised both his paws into the air.

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he shouted loudly, making Red smile widely. Yellow smirked and ran towards them. Green and Blue approached Charizard and told him it was ok. Green withdrew him and they approached Red and Yellow.

"Congrats, Red. You're officially the Champion of Kanto." Green pointed out, making Red smile even more.

"Thanks, Green." But Red noticed something. "Wait, I thought you would be angry or sad if I won. Why are you smiling?"

"I always have a backup plan." Green explained. "I'm going to candidate as the Leader of the Viridian City's Gym."

"Wait, you're going to be a Gym Leader?!" Red asked, surprised. Green chuckled.

"Even if I have to cheat it out so Green will get the spot." Blue spoke, making the other three sweatdrop. Yellow then noticed something.

"Where's my wallet?"

"Blue!" Red took it from her bag, making Blue sweatdrop.

"Gomen, gomen." She apologized bluntly, giggling.

"Why do you keep stealing money everywhere anyway?" Red asked out while handing the wallet back to Yellow. Blue blushed and looked down to the floor.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Green asked, noticing how Blue reacted to the question.

"It's….." she murmured the rest, making it unheardable.

"Eh? I couldn't hear it." Yellow noticed, Red and Green having a similar reaction.

"It's for…"

"Ok, I know how to solve this." Green spoke, making the blushing Blue look at him. He pressed his lips onto hers, astonishing Red and Yellow. Blue was in a whole other level: more to the completely surprised.

"It's for a Pokémon Orphanage."

"Eh?" The three of them were equally surprised and confused.

Blue looked shy for once. She was smiling, blushing, looking down at the floor slightly, hands behind her back. "I used to travel all around Kanto, and I befriended many Pokémons, but I couldn't bring them with me. And I saw many Pokémons being abandoned as well. So, I kinda came up with the idea. A place where Pokémons and little kids could get along, visit every day, until they are old enough to have their own Pokémons and, well, take them in."

Red, Green and Yellow looked at each other, a bit amazed.

"Wow. Sugoi!" Red's words made the blush on blue's face disappear.

"That idea is amazing! I like it a lot." Yellow said, smiling.

"But that doesn't really answer the question though." Green noted, still puzzled.

"People usually laugh at my face when I tell them this, and I thought that is should do it myself, instead of relying on others." Blue grin turned a bit to the cocky side. "But now that I am friends with two Kanto Champions, I have all the sponsors I need!"

"S-Sponsors?" Red and Green asked in unison. Yellow giggled, thinking the three of them were funny.

"What a marvelous dream." The four kids turned, seeing Professor Oak, followed by Lance.

"Grandpa?"

"I came here when I heard that you defeated the Elite 4. Shortly after, I heard Red had defeated them as well. I'm proud of you two."

"Aren't you disappointed?" Green asked, fearing disrespect from his grandpa.

"Why should I? That battle was amazing, a match between equals! Red was victorious, but nonetheless, you were just as amazing in the fight!" Professor Oak informed, happy for his grandson.

"Very well, Red, please follow me." Lance spoke, passing through the last door of the Poké League. Red followed him. The others did the same. There, there was a similar machine to the ones used to cure Pokémons, but it had a screen on the top. The screen had the image of Green and his six Pokémons.

Red did as Lance indicated: Red put the Poké Balls on the machine and they were restored. A new image appeared: Red and his Pokémons. The previous image was shown in the corner, saying that it was on the "List" of the Hall of Fame.

Red was officially declared the Champion.

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Professor Oak walked out of the Pokémon League, the sun starting to set. They talked on the way to Pallet Town. Some laughs were shared, a joke about Blue becoming Green's wife (courtesy of Professor Oak) was followed by Green protesting and Blue thanking the compliment, blushing.

They arrived at Pallet Town, greeted by a dinner prepared by Daisy and Red's mother. Not so strangely enough, it was mostly cakes.

But this chapter isn't over yet.

About a week after Red winning the title of Champion, the four friends had planned something. Something "fun", so to say.

Red was wearing a black t-shirt, flip flops and red-swimming trunks (not to mention his signature cap). He had a backpack and quickly ran off Pallet Town. He hopped onto his bike and after saying goodbye to his mother, he dashed off. Thanks to his adventure, he found a few shortcuts, meaning that he managed to reach Vermillion City in no more than 5 minutes.

He grinned when he reached the almost desert beach. There, he found his friends waiting for him: Green, Blue, Blaine, Brock, Misty, Erika, Lt. Surge, Koga, Sabrina, and, of course, Yellow. She smiled widely when he arrived.

Green was wearing only green swimming trunks and the purple flip-flops, Blue wore a light-blue two piece bikini, and Yellow wore a one piece swimsuit, pink, with long laces and a skirt-like netting around the waist. She didn't have her hat on, as it would be expected. Brock only had on his brown boxer-shaped swimsuit on. Misty had on her classic two piece dark blue bikini, which were her normal clothes, in a way. Erika wore a Chinese-style green bikini (strange, isn't it? A Japanese girl who usually wears a kimono is wearing Chinese styled swimsuit), with a short side-opened skirt on the lower portion. Lt. Surge had on military-patterned swimming trunks, Blaine had a flame patterned one, Koga still had his ninja uniform for some reason, and Sabrina had a purple one-piece bikini.

And thus, they started their day on the beach. They let out their Pokémons so they could amuse themselves. There were some complications with Mewtwo, but they worked it out.

Everyone dashed out into the water, except for Green and Sabrina, who sat on some chairs. Green stayed under a parasol, reading a book, while Sabrina was tanning. It didn't do much, since she maintained her pale-like skin until the end of the day. Curse of the psychic.

After playing for a while with Blastoise, Omastar and Kabutops, Blue came out of the water. She quickly dried herself up with the help of a towel and approached Green, who hadn't noticed her yet. She silently approached him, and suddenly feel onto him, startling him (mainly because her body was cold and damp; thermal shock, in other words).

"Latios and Latias!" Green yelled, suffering from the thermal shock. He put his book aside and saw Blue's face close to him. He was flabbergasted, while she had a lovey-dovey look, blushing. "Blue? What are you doing?!"

"Just getting close to you." She spoke softly, approaching him a bit more. "Green, I want to ask you something."

"And you had to do that to call my attention?!" Green was never good when it came to thermal shocks.

"Green, how do you describe our relationship?" she maintained the look, but Green was now puzzled.

"I… I'm not really sure…"

"In the League you were the one who kissed. I guess that means you like me just as much as I like you."

"And what's the level of that, exactly?" Green asked, blushing, looking away, as Blue moved up so they were face to face.

"I love you." Blue spoke, moving in her lips into his. Blue's lips were cold and Green's lips were warm, making a strange sensation run through their bodies. Green closed his eyes, kissing her back, putting his hands on her lower back. They separated and smiled at each other.

"I guess that I love you too."

"No, Green, you ruined everything!" Blue joked, making Green astonished. "You don't say "I guess" when you say you love someone."

"Ok… I love you, Blue." Green corrected.

"Better." Blue completed, locking her lips onto his again. After a minute, they separated again. "You're a lot different since the first time we met."

"Blame it on yourself." He joked. Blue giggled as a reply.

Sabrina was jealous, but she shrugged it off after a while. After all, he was 3 years younger than her. A bit impossible, don't you think?

Everybody got along, though there were some comments about Blaine's hairless body. They ate lunch, Erika insisting on feeding Red with her homemade lunchbox. Misty and Yellow steamed, mainly because Red gladly accepted. But that's because he was sick of cakes made by his mother.

Misty, on the other hand, tried to spend the most time possible with him: taking care of Vaporeon, holding his arm, making swim competitions (though she always lost on purpose), the usual stuff tomboyish girls with passion for water do.

Ok.

The sun was about to set. The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer, The Tomboyish Mermaid, The Lightning American, The Nature-Loving Princess, The Poisonous Ninja Master, The Mistress of Psychic Pokémon and The Hotheaded Quiz Master were all ready to leave. Green and Blue were packing up. Red approached Yellow, who was sitting at the edge of a wooden platform, gazing at the ocean.

Red approached her, sitting down next to her. "I think we should go, Yellow."

"Then why did you sit?"

"Same reason as you." Red answered, gazing at the ocean.

"It's beautiful…" Yellow let out. She then decided to get it clear. "Red, what do you think of Erika and Misty?"

"They're good friends. Kind of too friendly sometimes." Yellow then understood that he only thought of the two Gym Leaders as friends. She began to blush, her face becoming more serious now.

"And… What about me?"

Red turned to her, noticing that her eyes didn't meet his. He was puzzled at first. But decided to answer honestly.

"Yellow, if someone asked me what I thought of you and answered that you were my friend, I would be lying."

Yellow quickly turned to him, astonished, her eyes starting to water up. "W-What?! W-Why?!"

"But I would only be answering the truth if I answered that," he turned to her with a grin. "I'm completely in love with you."

Yellow dropped a couple of tears, but what began being sadness turned into joy.

"Sorry for scaring yo-!?" Red was interrupted. Yellow throwing herself at him. She got rid of the "too young to have a boyfriend" rule and smashed it into pieces. She pressed her lips into his and they feel into the water. They dove into the water, Red wide-eyed, Yellow eyes-shut. The hair band which made Yellow's hair in a ponytail style got loose and made her hair more beautiful in Red's eyes, freeing her hair. Red enjoyed the kiss, closing his eyes. He hugged her, the two of them getting deeper into the water. After a short while, air became a need, and they swam up. Blue whistled lowly, and Green grinned. Erika and Misty steamed, ready to attack Yellow, but Brock, being a good friend, held them back. With some difficulty.

Red and Yellow came out of the water. Yellow looked a bit embarrassed because, in her opinion, her hair looked weird, but Red loved how it looked without being in a ponytail. Red smiled at her, making her blush and smile after a while again. They held hands and spoke.

"I love you, Red."

"I love you, Yellow."

**-SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ-**

**Rena: I want to take everyone home! They're so cyyyuuuuuteeee!**

**Edward: not now, the author has something to say!**

**Beast Out Ghost: For the ones who enjoyed this story, I have good news then! I'm going to write a sequel. Stay tuned for the next part of the Saga! I won't write for a week, but I hope you all enjoyed this story ^^ And the next ones, if you continue reading my stories.**

**Rena and Edward: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
